El amor es solo una palabra
by Shinrine Shuichi Elric
Summary: UA - Una rivalidad entre hermanos... Un dragón y un fénix tratando de encontrar el significado de esa palabra tan complicada llamada "amor"... KaiXTakao/HitoshiXKai/YuriyXTakao CAP. 15 Arriba!
1. El Inicio

...El amor... es solo una palabra...

by Shinrine Asakura

Shinrine Chan: ñ.ñU si ok lo se me tarde siglos en actualiza pero ¬¬ que esperaban necesite de mucha concentración para poder hacer este nuevo fic... TTOTT es que mi cerebro se seco por unos cuantos dias XDDDD...

Takao: oO unos dias, seran siglos porque te tardaste mucho XDD

Shinrine Chan: ¬¬ callate Takao, uOu solo me hacia falta inspiración O¬O

Takao: ..U ok si tu lo dices...

Shinrine Chan: mmm Wueno dare las dedicatorias correspondientes... mmm bueno para no hacerlo tan largo dedico este fic a todas las personas que me han apoyado desde mis sis Yoh Yahs team que son las mejores hermanas que una pueda tener hasta mis familia del Fan Fic que sin su apoyo jamas me hubiera animado a hacer mas fics, solo espero que les guste y que aunque esta algo corto pronto tendra continuación claro si les gusta XDDD

Dato Tecnico: El fic se maneja de la siguiente manera, lo que esta entre comillas y manoescrita es el diario de Takao que comenzo a escribir a la edad de 7 años ¬¬ a la edad de 3 se me hizo muy pronto XDDD y después viene el falsh back de lo que escribio okis, para que no se me confundan a la hora de leer XDDD

Shirnine Chan: Wueno pos los dejo para que lean con calma espero les guste ˆˆ

Capitulo 1: ...El incio...

"...**_mmmm el dia, no se que dia es hoy, solo se que ahora en esta primera pagina empiezo a escribir mi vida, tal vez es ahora cuando puedo escribirla ahora que tengo 7 años, antes veia el mundo como cualquier niño, pero en el fondo me sentia solo, siempre necesite desahogar mis penas con alguien, pero nunca habia nadie, ahora en este pequeño libro puedo descargar mis penas y mis frustaciones, pequeño amigo, asi es como te nombrare ya que tu seras el unico en el que pueda confiar y el unico en el que depositare mis confesiones... porque son las palabras lo que menos sobra en mi vida, con las palabras han herido mi corazon desde pequeño, ahora que tengo un poco mas de conciencia, he decidido empezar a escribir esto que a lo que muchos llaman mi diario...."_**

Residencia Kinomiya, 12:00am

El reloj marcaba la media noche, desde afuera pareciera que en la casa de la familia Kinomiya todos durmieran, pero en el interior se disputaba una tremenda pelea en la que el hijo mayor de los Kinomiya, Hitoshi echaba en cara su madre lo decepcionado que se encontraba de ella; la Señora Kinomiya, era una mujer bella, de ojos azules y pelo grisaceao azulado, Yoshie era su nombre de pila, en sus ojos refleja una enorme tristeza y vergüenza de que su hijo mayor le estuviera reclamando con tal furia, no podia creer que su propio hijo la mirara de esa forma, la mirada de Hitoshi era una mirada de asco y de odio, su madre lo habia decepcionado tanto, mas era su rabia cuando vio que su madre con la cabeza agachada recojia las maletas que se encontraban en el portico de la entrada....

-Asi te vas, como puedes irte y abandonarnos, que clase de madre eres, te vas con tu amante verdad, es porque papá no esta aquí, o es que te pesa el tener que cuidarnos, porque madre porque te vas asi... Respondeme!!!!-

La Sra. Kinomiya no retrocedio ni un instante, ella seguia caminando hasta la entrada del dojo, por un instante podria haberse retractado de su decisión al ver el reclamo de su hijo Hitoshi, aquel pequeño niño de tan solo 8 años de edad, pero ella no regreso al lado de su hijo siguió caminando hasta que llego a la puerta, del cielo comenzaban a caer grandes gotas de lluvia, era una madrugada triste y sombria en la casa Kinomiya... algo rompio el silencio que embragaba a Hitoshi que se encontraba en el pasillo de su casa a unos cuanto metros de distancia de la entrada principal, su madre quien estaba en la afueras de la casa... volteo por ultima vez a ver lo que fuera su hogar y volteo mas que nada para decirle algo a su pequeño hijo...

-Perdoname mi hermoso y pequeño Hito-Kun, se que podras arreglartelas tu solo y que cuidaras muy bien de tu pequeño hermano, espero algun dia tu y tu hermano puedan perdonarme...-

Con estas ultimas palabras la madre de Hitoshi abandono la casa Kinomiya, el chico no podia creer que su propia madre le hiciera tal cosa, su madre aquella mujer que lo vio nacer, aquel rostro que vio por primera vez cuando nacio, aquella mujer que lo llenaba de cariño y amor se fuera, sin dar explicaciones, sin dar argumento alguno que justificara sus acciones, desde ese entonces Hitoshi se juro el mismo que nunca hablaria mas de su madre, en el instante en que ella cruzo la puerta del dojo Kinomiya murio para el, pero jamas vio que desde una esquina de la sala, escondido en el rincón en la oscuridad se encontraba aquel pequeño de 3 años, aquel chiquillo que jamas penso ver tal escena, el pequeño deconocia las causas por las cuales su mama, su linda mami se habia marchado, el pequeño no comprendia ni por un instante que su madre los habia abandonado y que no regresaria .... nunca mas la veria entrar a su habitación a darle el beso de buenas noches, jamas volveria a oler su rico perfume, jamas la veria de nuevo haciendo esa rica comida que tanto le gustaba... pero... Takao, aquel niño moreno ojiazul, no comprendia la situación por lo que en el instante en que vio a su madre dar la vuelta para irse de la casa, salio de entre las sombras de la sala, salio corriendo tanto como sus pequeñas piernas se lo permitian...

-Mami... Mami... no te vayas, a donde vas... llevame contigo... MAMI!!!!-, exclamo el pequeño... solo se escuchaban los gritos del pequeño cuando de repente cayo , el pequeño resbalo y cayo dentro de un charco de agua a las afueras de su casa, su hermano Hitoshi con el odio que recorria su cuerpo ayudo a su pequeño hermano a pararse, le destrozaba el corazon ver a su hermanito llorar por aquella mujer que se decia ser su madre aunque para Hitoshi ya no era mas que... una extraña...

...Los chicos miraban como aquella señora de pelo azul grisaceo se marchaba, cada vez era mas difícil verla, la silueta desaparecia con cada paso que daba, ella nunca miro atrás, ya le era difícil dejar su casa, mas difícil era ver a sus dos pequeños, el menor de ellos gritando e implorando que no se fuera, pero ella nunca se retracto y se marcho, dejando a dos pequeños al cuidado de su abuelo, dejando aquel vacio que solo dejan aquellos seres a los que queremos, dejando aquel odio y aquella rabia en el interior de Hitoshi y dejando aquel hueco vacio en el corazon de Takao....

"**_Mi madre... no preguntes acerca de mi madre, amigo, esa persona esta olvidada, no es mas que una extraña para mi y para mi hermano...aunque en realidad... en realidad la necesito muchisimo... pero ella se marcho, se fue... nunca se tento el corazon al momento de abandonarnos... aunque jamas ha habido en mi el sentimiento del odio, por el contrario creo que si la llegace a verla una vez mas, podria perdonarla, pero eso amigo es imposible, han pasado poco mas de 4 años ya he perdido toda esperanza de verla entrar de nuevo por esa puerta, de poder ver de nuevo su bello rostro, de aspirar ese bello perfume... ya he perdido toda esperanza... porque cada vez que re-nace en mi ese sentimiento, recuerdo aquella noche cuando solo tenia 3 años, y aunque de cierta manera el tiempo ha hecho que olvide ciertos detalles y ha curado un poco la herida, puedo sentir las frias gotas de lluvia caer y puedo sentir el lodo en mi cara... no quiero sufrir nunca mas... aunque espero que donde quiera que esta ella... piense que yo aun la espero... aun espero que ella regrese...."_**

__

Shinrine Chan: Eso es todo por el momento espero sus reviews y pues pronto lo subire tambien a la pagina que me dio mi mami Zei para que lo lea ella... oO no revelare el nombre de la pagina porque los de Fan Fic se me echan encima XDDD

Take Care Everybody

Plase dejen Reviews!!!!! Prox. Capitulo: ...La soledad...siempre es la mejor alternativa...


	2. La soledad la mejor alternativa

Capitulo 2

Shinrine Chan: u.u tengo que pedir unas disculpas, porque en mi summary puse que habia Yaoi y hasta el momento no hay nada ñ.ñU sorry pero si habra XDDD

Takao: ZzzzZzzzZzzz u¬u

Shinrine Chan: Ayyy este ya se durmió, genial ¬¬ dejenme todo el trabajo XD, bueno les dejo en segundo capitulo que puede tenga ahora si algo de Yaoi, u.u perdon por el error del capitulo pasado XDDD

..............................................................................................................

...**La soledad...la mejor alternativa...**

"**_Como estas amigo, porque te pregunto cosas que no me vas a responder, como quisiera que pudieras contestarme, que pudieras decir alguna palabra... pero eso no es posible ya que solo eres un... solo eres un libro... me siento muy solo, esta noche me siento mas solo que nunca, hace mucho tiempo que no me sentia de esta manera, tengo ya 13 años de edad, llevo muchos años contandote mis anecdotas, son muchas cosas las que te he contado, pero hoy en esta noche fria y triste en la que me siento muy solo, vuelvo a recordar cuando de nuevo me abandonaron, cuando de nuevo lastimaron mi pobre corazon, aun recuerdo aquel dia... cuando empeze a dudar que existia el cariño y el amor..."_**

El sol comenzaba a salir, los rayos del sol iluminaban aquella casa, la casa se encontraba igual que como hace 4 años cuando, la Sra. Kinomiya la abandono, el hijo mas pequeño de los Kinomiya Takao, tenia ya 7 años era un chico muy activo, habia veces que era un poco mandon y petulante pero el chico siempre mantenia una sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer habia superado lo de su madre, que equivocados estaban.... Por otra parte el hermano mayor de Takao, Hitoshi crecio con la idea que se habia plantado desde aquel incidente, su madre estaba muerta y era todo lo que importaba para el.... En su rostro siempre mostraba ese semblante de dureza y soledad, no pasaba un dia en que no se viera con esa cara llena de tristeza, pero el nunca lloro ante nadie ni se deprimio, aunque el no sabia cuanto afectaria la decisión que tomaria esa misma tarde, tal vez dudo por un instante al igual que su madre dudo en aquel momento pero el ya no miraria atrás, desde un punto de vista el estaria haciendo lo mismo que hizo su madre aunque eso no le importaba mucho, el solo queria buscar su camino en la vida y si ese camino era lejos de la unica familia que tenia, ese camino lo tomaria sin arrepentirse después....

-¡Asi que te vas, tu tambien te largas al igual que mamá, era de suponerse que te fueras, donde quedo aquel Hitoshi que dijo que nunca me abandonaria...!- excalamaba Takao enfurecido por la noticia que le habia dado su hermano; Hitoshi emprendia un camino para encontrase asi mismo, tal vez queria combatir esa soledad que tenia en su interior, tal vez al igual que su madre tenia miedo de enfretar cualquier responsabilidad, todo era incierto en el futuro de la familia Kinomiya, estaba desintegrandose por completo, primero el Sr.Kinomiya padre de Takao y Hitoshi trabajaba demasiado en el extranjero y no tenia tiempo de ver a sus hijos y a su esposa, poco después la Sra. Kinomiya abandona sin ninguna razon a sus hijos y ahora el hermano mayor tambien se iba... Takao solo lo miro antes de cerrar la puerta principal, Hitoshi por su parte no sabia que decirle a su hermano que no lo hiciera sentirse mas mal de lo que ya se sentia.... De esta manera Hitoshi primogenito de los Kinomiya se fue... dejando a Takao al cuidado de su abuelo... lo ultimo que el pudo recordar es el instante en el que su hermano paso por la puerta dejando a un lado su hogar y a su unico hermano...

Eso fue lo ultimo que Takao pudo soportar de toda su familia, lo unico que le quedaba era su abuelito, y aunque lo queria bastante no es lo mismo una familia entera a un pedazo solamente, esta era la segunda ocasión en la que Takao salia lastimado por alguien de su misma sangre... pero eso nunca nadie lo percato ya que el chico nunca dejo de sonreir...aunque por dentro su corazon se consumia en un fuego de soledad y de tristeza...

"...**_Era de suponerse que volvieran a lastimarme, deberia acostumbrame a que mi familia se ha desintegrado, pero no puedo...ahhhh... no puedo hacerme a la idea de que todos se han marchado...bueno tengo que aceptar la familia en la que me toco vivir y si nunca le he tenido odio a mi madre por dejarnos tampoco se lo tendre a mi hermano ahora que me ha abandonado, querido amigo, desde ahora luchare mas por la vida, ya que es lo unico que me queda, tratare de nunca estar triste y jamas mostrare esta soledad que me invade, porque solo de esa manera les demostrare a los dos... a mi madre y a mi hermano que pude sobrevivir sin su cariño y su apoyo...porque al final... la soledad de mi alma... siempre sera la mejor alternativa... para salir adelante..."_**

Asi el pequeño hijo de la familia Kinomiya quedo al cuidado de su abuelo, el siguió creciendo y adaptandose al hecho de que no tenia mas familia que su abuelo, en su cara solo estaba pintada una gran sonrisa, jamas se veia triste o decepcionado al contrario por su gran animo y personalidad al paso del tiempo el chico encontro grandes amigos, porque comenzo a jugar el deporte al que todos llamaban BeyBlade, este juego le hizo ganar mucho mas que beybatallas le hizo ganar amigos que dejarian su soledad y tristeza a un lado y que harian que su corazon sanara dia con dia...

"...**_Amigo, ahora tengo ya 13 años mi soledad a comenzado a desbanecerse, ya no me siento tan mal, en mi esta en sentimiento de la amistad y puedo sentir el cariño de todos mis compañeros los Blade Breakers, pero hay algo mas que nace de mi interior y que he querido ocultar desde hace vario tiempo no se si sea capaz de motrar ese sentimiento... pero cada vez que lo veo mi corazon late mucho mas de lo normal, cada vez que lo veo siento como mi piel se eriza de la cabeza a los pies, y cada vez que lo oigo decir mi nombre es como si los angeles me hablaran... pero sera capaz mi corazon de aceptar un rechazo y es que aquel...aquel chico es tan duro y frio... no se como acercarme a el... no se como expresarle lo que siento... no se como hacerlo... cada vez que estoy a punto de decirlselo mis piernas tiemblan y termino diciendo cualquier tonteria... que es este sentimiento, sera un mero cariño de amigos... o sera otra cosa... como saberlo... quisiera que el sintiera lo mismo... asi seria mas facil confesarselo... "_**

Takao nunca habia experimentado un sentimiento asi, estaba dudoso de que era lo que sentia si una mera atracción o realmente estaba enamorado de aquel muchacho... como saber si el podia sentir lo mismo, pero era tanto el sentimiento que cada vez le era mas difícil ocultarlo... pero aquel chico tenia un pasado muy doloroso, mas que el de Takao y esto lo sabia a la perfeccion, aquel chico tenia el corazon de piedra, nunca mostraba algun signo de felicidad, esto era mas contrariado para Takao, pero aun asi su corazon no lo dejaba mentir y cada vez se hacia mas evidente ese sentimiento...

-¡...Ayyy como es posible que me guste alguien asi... no puede ser.... Es tan raro...!-, un pensante Takao repetia estas palabras una y otra vez, aun no se explicaba como es que alguien del tipo de carácter de aquel muchacho hiciera temblar a alguien como el, no era un sentimiento de miedo eso era cierto, tampoco un sentimiento de ira o de odio, mucho menos alguno de respeto, aquel sentimiento estaba por encima de todos ellos... pero como expresar todo esto sin evitar el rechazo inminente de aquel muchacho...

Cada dia que pasaba era mas desesperación para Takao por que no soportaba la idea de tragarse todo el sentimiento que llevaba dentro de el, deseaba poder decirle todo a el... pero los nervios lo mataban... pero quien era aquel chico al que amaba Takao, quien era aquel muchacho que hacia que su corazon saltara de emocion cada vez que mencionaban su nombre...

Kai Hiwatari era el nombre de aquel chico, un chico de apariencia ruda, sus ojos color violeta reflejan frialdad, su tez blanca hacian mas evidente sus rasgos frios, el chico era bastante atractivo a los ojos de cualquiera, muchos chicos y chicas se deslumbraban de solo verlo, pero aquel chico no mostraba una sonrisa ni siquiera un gesto de felicidad, tampoco era muy social que digamos, era muy difícil comprender como alguien tan alegre como Takao pudiera enamorarse de alguien como Kai, pero hay buen dicho que el dice "en el corazon no se manda" y es lo que paso en el caso de Takao, la historia de el con Kai no fue una cualquiera ya que los dos al principio no podian ni verse, siendo Hiwatari el culpable de muchos enojos de Takao... no solo fue por el hecho de que Hiwatari-Kun como lo llamaba en secreto le ganara muchas BeyBatallas o el hecho que fue parte de su equipo, el motivo de varios enojos de Takao fue casi nunca reconocia sus equivocaciones ademas de que el pobre nunca sabia cuando Hiwatari estaba feliz, como saberlo si nunca mostraba una sonrisa, eso era lo que mas ponia de malas a Takao....

Pero todo eso cambiaria cierta tarde de verano, cuando Hiwatari-Kun le dijo a Takao que necesitaba verlo, era muy sorprendete que Hiwatari llamara a Takao de esa forma tan sorpresiva, pobre Takao estaba muy nervioso creia que Kai habia descubierto sus sentimientos y esto lo ponia sumamente nervioso, y aunque al principio negaba rotundamente el acudir al lugar que Kai le habia plantado, a la larga se dijo el mismo -¡Bueno porque no... vaya que mas puede pasar!- y siendo asi acudio el dia, a la hora indicada por el mismo Kai...

Era tarde cuando Takao llego al lugar, aquel lugar en el que solian reunirse, donde estaba el pequeño beyestadio, el agua del rio se veia pura y cristalina como todos los dias, Takao se dirigio al puente que daba de frente a este bello panorama, estaba sudando del nervio, su cara expresaba un nerviosismo cronico, parecia que le iba a dar un ataque, aunque siempre trato de ocultarlo, ya que no le era facil verse de esta manera con su amado Hiwatari-Kun, pero verlo tambien lo llenaba a la vez de una enorme felicidad, y aunque tenia la duda de que era lo que pretendia Hiwatari con esta cita, no dejaba de sonreir...

Cuando de repente ahí...parado en la orilla del puente...pensativo... con esa enorme y bella bufanda blanca que cubria su cuello, el sol con sus ultimos rayos alumbraba su cabello grisaceo platinado, estaba Kai Hiwatari, era una escena llena de ternura, bueno desde el punto de vista de Takao que no dejaba de admirar a su amado Hiwatari-Kun... pero la burbuja de amor que en volvia a Takao fue reventada por las palabras frias de su amado...

-¡Llegas un poco tarde Kinomiya!-exclamaba Kai que se encontraba a unos metros de distancia de Takao... esto provoco que el moreno ojiazul despertara de su sueño...asi el asustado Takao se acerco a Kai, y aunque era evidente su agitación por el hecho de que el chico corrio por no llegar tarde a su cita, mas nervioso se encontraba a cada paso que daba, su corazon estaba a punto de salir corriendo, peor aun asi llego a su destino que era estar frente a frente con Hiwatari-Kun...

-¡Ayyy perdon, se me hizo un poco tarde!-dijo Takao ante el reclamo de Hiwatari, pero Kai solo lo vio de una manera muy fria, y poco después se volteo dandole la espalda a Takao, esto removio mucho del pasado de Takao, se vio el muchos años atrás cuando su madre se iba y mas cuando su hermano lo abandono tambien, era como un dolor escondido en su ser, pero trato de no llorar para no incomodar a Kai, y lo unico que se le ocurrio decir fue...

-¡Para que querias verme Hiwatari!-... era muy claro que Takao se sentia apenado por llegar tarde ya que su voz se oia entre cortada y temblorosa... a todo esto Kai comenzo a decir las palabras que podrian hacer mas dolor o mas felicidad en el corazon de Takao...

-¡Escucha Kinomiya, se que esto te sera difícil de entender, no espero que lo comprendas tampoco espero que me tengas lastima y mucho menos que sientas lo mismo... pero creo que tengo el deber de decirte esto... espero no incomodarte... quiero que las cosas entre nosotros...!- al oir esto Takao no pudo evitar pensar en lo peor, en si Kai estaba enterado de todo lo que el sentia, si lo aceptaria, si el hecho de amarlo lo alejaria de su lado... no queria que nada de eso pasara... asi que el cuerpo de Takao reacciono de manera inmediata y abrazo a Kai de manera espontanea.... Ahí estaban los dos... la noche comenzaba... Takao abrazaba fuertemente a su amado Hiwatari-Kun no queria que lo abandonara y mucho menos que lo rechazara... el sol dejaba sus ultimos rayos de luz y en ese instante en el que sol se escondia por el norte... de la cara del moreno comenzaron a brotar unas lagrimas, lagrimas que caian en la espalda de un soprendido Kai...

-¡ Por favor Hiwatari-Kun no me abandones... yo no quiero tu rechazo... por favor nooooo... te amo... no quiero que mi ser amado me rechaze... no podria soportarlo.... Te amo demasiado... TE AMO KAI HIWATARI!!!!-.... El grito de Takao se oyo al todo alrededor, por suerte el lugar se encontraba solo, no habia nadie que pudiera interrumpir aquella escena... un sorprendido Kai, tomaba las manos de Takao, volteándose y levantandole la cara al entristecido Takao, su carita estaba llena de lagrimas, toda su cara estaba empapada, sus ojos azules llenos de esas lagrimas pura y cristalinas.... Kai levemente con sus manos seco las lagrimas de los ojos del moreno... y tomando su bufanda seco el resto de su rostro...

-¡Tonto Kinomiya, siempre debes dejar que las personas terminen de decir lo que deben decir.... Pero no hare mas largo tu sufrimiento... yo tambien TE AMO!!- y diciendo esto tomo el rostro del moreno con ambas manos, acercado sus labios a los de el, Kai planto un hermoso beso en los labios de Takao, era calido y suave, la bufanda de Kai los abrigaba a los dos, el viento soplaba lentamente y dejaba ver varios cabellos entrelazados, los de Kai y Takao... aquel beso duro una eternidad para los dos... Takao nunca creyo que Kai sintiera los mismo que el...pero al terminar este beso Kai, le dijo a Takao algo terrible que sorprendio mucho al pequeño ojiazul...

-¡Querido Takao debo irme por un tiempo.... Eso era lo que queria que comprendieras y no quiero que pienses que te estoy abandonando.... Eso jamas lo haria, te quiero con todo mi corazon y no prentendo lastimarte... en un dia como hoy... yo volvere por ti pase lo que pase, quiero que tu me esperes... porque te hago la promesa de que volvere por ti...!-estas palabras no fueron shock para Takao, al contrario el solo sonrio y movio su cabeza en signo de afirmación, a lo que Kai contesto con una sonrisa, siendo esta la primera sonrisa de Kai que presenciaba Takao... la noche comenazaba plenamente cuando Takao y Kai permanecian abrazados al luz de la luna con las estrellas cobijandolos....

"**_Amigo... soy inmensamente feliz, la persona que mas amo me corresponde, el no me abandonara lo se, confio en el plenamente.... En mi ha nacido un nuevo sentimiento... el amor... no importa cuanto deba esperar... yo estare listo cuando el venga por mi... no desesperare, por que cada dia que pase lo amare mas... querido Kai te amo... ven por mi pronto... por que ese dia tu y yo seremos felices...te amo con todo mi corazon..."_**

Shinrine Chan: OO ayyyy ya acabe me canse fuiiii uOu dios me merezco un descansito...

Bueno los dejo hasta el proximo capitulo buuuaaa ;; me duelen los dedos XDD

Dejen Reviews please!!! XDDD

Prox. Capitulo: "El valor de una promesa"....


	3. El valor de una promesa

Capitulo 3

Shinrine Chan: Bueno aquí esta la peke Shinrine de nuevo con este tercer capitulo, oO caray nunca habia escrito tan rapido un fic, comúnmente me tardo años, pero bueno es que este si me gusto XDDD

Takao: ¬¬ Menos mal o hubieramos tenido que esperar la siguiente era glaciar para que actualizaras XDDD

Shinrine Chan: ¬¬ El que se vera como cubito de hielo sera otro ya veras XD jojojojo

Takao: Ese es para Kai que es mas agrio que el limón

Shinrine Chan: oO epa que Pegasus te demandara por usar su frase XDDD

Takao: Pegasus el de lo caballeros del morlaco XDDD

Shinrine Chan: . ayyyy olvidalo mejor dejame empezar el capitulo....

...**El valor de una promesa...**

"...**_Las hojas siguen cayendo, un otoño mas que se va... esta a punto de comenzar el invierno... aun sigo esperando... han pasado ya tres inviernos desde que te fuiste... pero tal y como aquel dia mi corazon aun te espera... con el mismo amor... ese mismo amor te aguarda... amigo... te parecera sorprendente que aun escriba acerca de el, pero es que en el fondo de mi ser, aun estoy seguro de que volvera... cada noche sueño que el entra por esa puerta... la puerta de mi habitación... y con esa dulce sonrisa con la que se despidio... con esa dulce sonrisa... me toma de las manos y me levanta de la cama... quiero pensar que donde quiera que este... el sueña los mismo que yo... debes pensar que soy un cursi por escribir estas cosas... pero es lo que mi ser siente... lo que mi corazon piensa... esas palabras... son el valor de una promesa..."_**

Han pasado tres años como Takao escribio en su diario... el tiempo pasa volando cuando alguien tiene en su mente que la persona que mas ama llegara cualquier dia, Takao ha pasado el mayor tiempo pensando eso, asi los años no fueron tan largos como el penso que serian... aun seguia esperando a Kai, el moreno no perdia las esperanzas de que algun dia el llegara sin avisar y se fueran juntos... pero el tiempo pasaba y se acortaba un poco la fe que Takao tenia, aunque esto nunca debilito su espiritu y como siempre mantuvo esa gran sonrisa que lo caracterizaba...

Comenzaba el frio invierno, este seria el cuarto invierno que Takao pasara con la ilusion de que Kai regresara, pero el morenito no se deprimia el solo miraba hacia a la ventana dispuesto a dejar que pasara el crudo invierno y seguir esperando, no importaba si pasaban 50 años y seguia esperando, el sabia que Kai no faltaria a su promesa, lo amaba demasiado como para desconfiar de su palabra, pero lo que hace el amor en una persona, pensaban sus amigos mas cercanos como Kenny y Hiromi, ellos pensaban que Takao se rindiria y dejaria de esperar a los pocos meses de irse Kai, pero cuanto mas paso el tiempo, Takao mas se ilusionaba, estaba feliz, no podian creerlo... pero si su amigo estaba tranquilo ellos tambien lo estaban. Cierta noche de invierno Hiromi se encontraba con Kenny, comentaban la situación de su amigo, en la charla tambien estaba Max, quien habia venido desde Norteamérica por las fiestas navideñas...

-¡No creo que esta vez sea la excepcion Hiromi, el no ha llegado tres veces consecutivas, no puedes esperar que esta vez sea diferente...!- exclamaba un Kenny preocupado, mientras adornaban el pequeño restaurante de su familia, las decoraciones navideñas empezaban, y todo tenia que estar preparado para las fiestas de Navidad, y fue asi como Kenny pidio la ayuda de Max y Hiromi esa noche. -¡ En verdad no se como dices eso Kenny, no creo que Kai vuelva a decepcionar a Takao, el no es asi, si en verdad lo ama, regresara...!-comentaba Hiromi saliendo en defensa de Kai, ya que ella lo consideraba una persona de carácter serio que no faltaria a la promesa de amor que le hizo a Takao... pero en esa charla habia un tercero en discordia... que era Max el sabia de algo de lo que nadie se habia enterado...

-¡Es cierto que Takao sigue esperando... pero han sabido de las cartas que han llegado de aquel chico verdad...-¡, ciertamente esto lo sabian Kenny y Hiromi solo que no decian nada por temor a que Max los interrogara mas, el hecho es que habia un chico que buscaba a Takao... sus amigos sabian de aquel chico, y aunque Max estaba recien llegado de America las noticias no se hacian esperar y de antemano sabia un poco de esa noticia dada a el por el mismo Takao...

-¡Takao me dijo que le habian llegado ciertas cartas hace ya algun tiempo, justo después de que Kai se fuera, pero jamas pense que fueran de aquel muchacho, hacia tiempo que no recibiamos noticias de el, Rei esta al tanto de esto?!- preguntaba Max en tono de duda, es cierto que los BladeBreakers matenian contacto, mas por el hecho del romance que unia a sus compeñeros de grupo, ya que no deseaban que ninguno saliera lastimado, ya que los dos tenian un pasado bastante doloroso y si esta relacion iba a ser de ese tipo preferian que terminara de una vez, es por eso que Rei y Max estaban al pendiente, y aunque en un tiempo ellos se acercaron mas sentimentalmente hablando, las distancias no fueron buenas para que la relacion de ellos diera frutos, esto era lastimoso para ambos porque es cierto que donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan, pero sus amigos importaban mas que esto y por eso se hablaban en tono de amistad...

-¡Ahhh si Max, Rei esta enterado de aquel muchacho, le he pedido que venga, pero esta un poco ocupado, me comento que podra venir hasta Navidad, aunque no dijo gran cosa en cuanto al chico, lo unico es que según Rei, Takao es el que debe decidir si aceptar o rechazar almuchacho...!-, Kenny no podia intervenir mucho en los puntos de opinión de Rei y Max, debido a que ellos se incomodaban bastante cuando uno hablaba del otro, pero el jefe hacia lo posible por no irritar a ambos lados... -¡Mmmm ya veo, estoy de acuerdo con el, vaya después de vario tiempo vuelvo a estar de acuerdo con Rei, pero Takao me ha dicho que no le interesa saber nada de aquel muchacho, y que su corazon solo le pertenece a Kai, aunque el se lo notifico al chico por cartas, el muchacho le insistia bastante, parace ser que llego a venir no?!- ...Max habia dicho algo muy fuerte de lo que se sentia dudoso, Takao no fue muy explicito cuando le dijo que el muchacho habia ido de visita al Japon para verlo, es mas Takao lo dijo porque Max se lo pregunto pero no entro en mas detalles de aquella visita..., Kenny guardo silencio y dejo la esfera que estaba a punto de colocar en el arbol, la coloco sobre una mesa y se sento en una silla que se encontraba al lado de esta, Hiromi por su parte bajo de la escalera con la cual se encontraba pegando unas estrellas, ambos se miraron y miraron a Max en forma de desconcierto, no pensaron que Max estuviera hasta enterado de que el muchacho vio a Takao...

Kenny estaba a punto de explicarle a Max como fue todo cuando Hiromi levanto su mano y pidio ser ella la que explicara todo... -¡Escucha Max esa visita fue un poco drastica, fue hace como 1 año, justo un dia antes de que se cumpliera 3 años desde que Kai se fue, aquel muchacho llego sorpresivamente a la casa de Takao, la verdad es que nosotros estabamos ahí, pero decidimos dejarlos solos, sobre todo por que sabes que clase carácter tiene el chico, aunque no nos alejamos mucho de la casa de Takao, supimos que no habia terminado muy bien esa platica debido a que aquel chico salio un poco enojado del dojo y de la casa... cuando regresamos Takao estaba molesto y se encontraba rompiendo las cartas de aquel chico, no queria saber nada de el, al parecer el chico le habia propuesto que se olvidara de Kai y de que se fuera con el, y no solo eso, le dijo que para estas alturas Kai se habia olvidado de el y que jamas regresaria, que se hiciera a la idea de encontrarse a alguien mas porque Kai asi lo habia hecho ya...desde ese entonces a Takao le he es difícil hablar de ese chico, y aunque el le ha seguido insistiendo, Takao no hace mas que tirar las cartas de aquel chico y continua con la idea de que Kai regresara...!- Hiromi habia explicado la situación de un manera clara y concisa no dejo duda alguna en Max, ya que era obvio que su cara de pensamiento era porque Takao no queria relacion alguna con este muchacho... pero por la mente de Max pasaban las dudas y especulaciones y una de ellas era que aquel chico estaba muy decido y tal era el hecho de que no dejaria en paz a Takao, fuera un obstáculo o no Kai en su camino...

Los dias continuaron pasando, Takao seguia esperando...-¡Por favor cuanto puede esperar una persona...!- exclamaba un chico desde la calle, mirando aquel moreno ojiazul que se encontraba fijo en aquella ventana, admiraba la determinación del moreno, porque desde su visita no se habia dado por vencido... el chico lo miraba con el deseo de poseerlo, no descansaria hasta tenerlo a su lado, y desde aquella ocasión en la que se vieron frente a frente y sufrio el rechazo del ojiazul, su deseo se incremento cada vez mas... y aunque no se mostraria en aquel instante ante el chico, aguardaba el momento indicado... -¡Espera ahí querido Takao, porque esta vez no sera la excepcion y Kai no aparecera de nuevo, te lo dije una vez y te lo repitere de nuevo, Kai, ya se ha olvidado de ti, mi hermoso ojiazul...!-, asi con estas palabras al aire el chico desaparecio, sin dejar huella alguna de que estuvo ahí espiando a Takao.

Tal vez el chico no se equivocaba del todo, en otro lado, muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba un chico de pelo grisaceo platinado mirando al mar, se encontraba pensativo, veia el calido mar al atardecer, el invierno no se sentia en ese lugar, era el lugar de la eterna primavera, aquel chico veia y recordaba la noche en la que se despidio de su amor, en la noche que estuvo abrazando por ultima vez aquel hermoso cuerpo, la ultima vez que sintio ese bello cabello entrelazandose con el suyo... -¡Regresare, esta vez si regresare, esperame Takao...!-, exclamaba Hiwatari-Kun, el sabia lo que era el valor de una promesa y estaba dispuesto a cumplirla, pero... Kai, habia caido en la soledad, por un tiempo, se habia olvidado de esa promesa tan importante para el... justo después de partir, el chico de cabellos grisaceo platinado habia conocido a alguien mas... un chico mayor que el, que lo habia cautivado, al conocerlo el muchacho tambien quedo prendado de Kai, ya que este era muy atractivo, y solo, solo por un pequeño lapso de tiempo, Kai se olvido de la persona que mas amaba y se dejo llevar por el deseo carnal, sus deseos lujuriosos fueron mas poderosos que el los sentimientos de amor y de cariño y solo, solo por una noche se entrego en cuerpo a aquel muchacho...

Es por eso que Kai no habia regresado en tanto tiempo, el sabia que habia fallado, le habia fallado a Takao, se dejollevar por sus deseos, sentia vergüenza de ver a Takao, no era capaz de enfrentarsele, como era posible que le fallara a esa persona tan especial... pero después de mucho pensarlo y de viajar de un lugar a otro se habia decidido a confesarle todo a Takao, queria ver si era capaz de perdonarlo por lo que habia hecho... y pasara lo que pasara esa Navidad llegaria a lado de su amado... y bueno, Kai jamas penso en aquel chico, después de esa noche el muchacho no volvio a ver a Kai, mas no se quedo en el una mera noche pasional, en el quedo el sentimiento de saber acerca de Kai y si era posible de quedarse con el, por supuesto esto Kai no lo sabia...

La Navidad se acercaba, todos se reunirian en noche buena para celebrar la llegada de la Navidad, en casa de Kenny estaban la mayoria de los BladeBreakers reunidos, hacia rato que Rei habia llegado, por supuesto habia un poco de tension entre el y Max, aunque se sobrellevaban era obvio que aun se sentian un poco incomodos el uno con el otro, y esto no hacia facil la convivencia que habia en la celebración, tambien estaban Takao y Kenny, esperaban a Hiromi quien llegaria tarde por comprar presentes de ultimo momento, Takao estaba impaciente siempre habia sido un gloton y le encantaba la noche buena porque el Pavo era exquisito y el postre no era la excepción estaba mas que desesperado por comer...

Cuando de pronto una figura extraña interrumpio la fiesta, era un chico que habia llegado desde muy lejos para celebrar con ellos la Navidad... aquel chico era...

"_**Si hoy no llega, sera la 4ta vez que pasare la Navidad solo, no me mal intepretes amigo, estaran mis compañeros los BladeBreakers ellos son como mis hermanos, pero faltaria aquel chico, mi corazon espera con ansias que el llegue esta noche, quiero que mi regalo de Navidad sea el... quiero verlo de nuevo... quiero que sepa que lo he estado esperando... y que si no llega lo siguere esperando... esta Navidad y las siguientes... por que se que el... cumplira su promesa..."**_

Shinrine Chan: jojojojojo XDDD yo creo que muchas ya sabran quienes son los enamorados de Kai y Takao estos niños tienen mas galanes que una oO, cual sera su secreto...

Takao: ¬¬ Sera que somos guapos y bien parecidos jajajajaj XDDD

Shinrine Chan: ¬¬ Eres un vanidoso, quien te viera, ya no te juntes con Enrique

Takao: -Frente al espejo- Muak soy bello, jajajajaja soy mas bello que el mismo Narciso XDDD

Shinrine Chan: . por favor, que le di a este muchacho... mejor nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo...

Prox. Capitulo: ...La verdad duele mas que una mentira....

Dejen Reviews no sean malos TTOTT no se si lo pueda continuar oO desean que lo siga XDDDDD!!


	4. La verdad duele mas que la mentira

Capitulo 4

Shirnine Chan: oO es mi imaginación o realmente algo me esta inspirando bastante, caray lo que puede hacer la TV y unos cuantos dulces en la noche XDDDDD

Takao: ¬¬ Unos cuantos dulces, te comiste todos ;.; no me dejaste ninguno ¬¬

Shinrine Chan: Oye lo hago por el bien de aquellas que esperen que actualize necesito energia XDD

Takao: Energia es la que te va a dar el dentista cuando vayas con dolor de muelas

Shinrine Chan: Si bien ¬¬ que tu tambien comiste XDDD ya estaremos los dos jojojojojo

Takao: OO ayyy nooooo - O –

Shinrine Chan: jojojojo n.n los dejo con el capitulo see ya!!! XDDDD

.........................................................................................................

...**La verdad duele.... mas que la mentira...**

"...**_Cuando lo vi ahí parado... no podia creerlo, estaba ahí... el habia regresado... era como un sueño hecho realidad... no puedo creerlo aun..., amigo que difícil es creerlo, pero al verlo ahí, con esa hermosa bufanda blanca cubriendo su cuello, supe que era el... habia regresado, habia cumplido su promesa... por un instante, mi corazon se lleno de felicidad, era enormemente feliz...solo espero que me felicidad sure para siempre..."_**

Aquel chico estaba parado ahí, todo quedo en silecio, los muchahos voltearon atententamente a ver quien era aquella persona que se encotraba en la puerta, cuando Takao lo vio, no pudo esconder las lagrimas que brotaron automáticamente de sus ojos, su corazon se detuvo por un leve segundo... era el, aquel chico que le habia prometido volver, aquel chico que habia estado esperando hace ya tanto tiempo... era aquel chico al que amaba, sí Takao lo sabia y por eso esas cristalinas y puras lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, los demas no hacian nada mas que mirar al chico, aquel chico que estaba ahí de pie, jamas hizo nada, solo estaba ahí parado esperando la reaccion de alguien, cuando de pronto, sintio un gran abrazo...

Era Takao quien corrio en fracciones de segundo, corrio a su lado tan veloz que sus pasos rompieron el horrible silencio que ahí se encontraba, todos miraban atonitos al moreno, el no penso en que todos lo mirarian, el solo obedecio el llamado de su corazon que le pedia estar al lado del ser al que amaba, era Kai, si era Kai, su cara, sus ojos, su olor, todo era igual que como aquella vez, lo abrazo tan fuerte que Kai tuvo que sostener las manos de Tako y por fin decir algunas palabra que hicieran este momento menos silencioso...

-¡Jajaja no has cambiado Takao Kinomiya aun sigues obedeciendo a tus impulso... creo que hay mas gente en este lugar...podrias dejar de apretarme... ya estoy aquí y es lo que importa...!- dijo un Kai feliz de ver a su amado, en su interior sufria porque tarde o temprano el, su ser amado sabria la verdad y tal vez solo tal vez podria merecer un poco de su perdon...

-¡Ahhhh es cierto, lo siento mucho Kai... me deje llevar... pasa por favor...!-, exclamo un Takao sumamente apenado, el muchacho solo dejo de abrazar a Kai y bajo la cabeza en signo de vergüenza estaba rojo como un tomate, el chico hizo lo que hizo sin pensar, y si bien esto solo provoco las risas de los presentes, el estaba muy feliz de ver de nuevo a Kai porque sabria que el habia vuelto por el, sabia que por fin sus sueños de estar con el se realizarian... Takao no pensaba en nada mas que estar con Kai,. La noche paso rapidamente, el festejo continuaba los BladeBreakers estaban juntos de nuevo, pero ya nada era como antes, hubo risas y alegria pero es cierto que Kai y Takao se veian como niños enamorados, los dos no dejaben de lanzarse miradas picaras, y aunque Kai planeaba decirle la verdad a Takao no podia esconder el sentimiento de alegria y felicidad que le daba el solo verlo, por otra parte Max y Rei no soportaban el hecho de verse, sabian que los suyo no habia funcionado y se sentian frustados, pero lo bueno era que en el festejo se encontraban Hiromi y Kenny, ellos hacian que Max y Rei no tuvieran que verse el uno al otro durante toda la noche.

Era Navidad, la madrugada cayo, hacia bastante frio aquella noche, la mayoria se habia marchado ya a excepcion de Kai y Takao quienes viendo que todo habia terminado decidieron marcharse, Hiromi ayudaba a Kenny a recoger las ultimas piezas de pavo que quedaron y en tono de burla Hiromi comento...-¡Vaya Kenny, crei que tendria que acompañar de nuevo a Takao para que no se fuera solo y triste a su casa, pero ahora veo que lleva mas que una compañía, lleva el regalo que le dejo Papa Noel jajajaj!-, Kenny rio junto con Hiromi, Kai por su parte solo se sonrojo un poco mientras que Takao le hizo un reclamo a Hiromi y como siempre salio discutiendo con ella, pero eso era muestra de que Hiromi realmente le preocupaba Takao y de que estaba alegre de que Kai volviera, ya que esto significaria que por fin, Takao seria feliz....

Los chicos caminaban solos era tarde, habian caminado sin rumbo fijo ya que Kai pidio que antes de ir a casa de Takao, dieran un paseo, y pese aquel frio era demasiado, el moreno no dudo en acceder a la petición del chico ruso-japones, caminaron mas y mas, era difícil ya que la nieve cubria todo, y obtaculizaba el paso, sin embargo Takao era feliz ya que iba del brazo de su amado, durante toda la noche en casa de Kenny no hizo cuestionamiento alguno de donde habia estado Kai o de el porque de su tardanza eso a el no le importaba en los mas minimo, el ya estaba ahí, toda su fe y esperanza habian rendido frutos, sabia, sabia que el regresaria, jamas dudo, aquel chico que le habia dicho que Kai jamas volveria, ese chico se habia equivocado... porque el estaba ahí, Kai era el que se encontraba a su lado, no era nadie mas que el... pero... la felicidad, la verdadera felicidad solo es pasajera, el moreno no lo sabia, pero aquella noche, dejaria de vivir en la mentira en la que se encontraba, dejaria de estar en esa burbuja de amor en la que se estaba envuelto, porque Kai no era de las personas a las que les gustara mentir, el tenia una carga muy pesada en su corazon, queria arrancarsela, pero tardo 3 años en juntar el valor necesario para enfrentarse a Takao, porque quiera o no, el amaba a Takao, lo amaba desde que lo vio por primera vez, y no deseaba hacerle daño, pero penso que mas daño haria el que Takao siguiera envuelto en aquella mentira... porque era mentira que jamas lo olvidaria, fue mentira que el era el unico con el que estaria, todo eso era mentira , Kai si habia fallado a su promesa...

El camino sin rumbo guio a los chicos a aquel lugar donde se despidieron, aquel puente que ahora estaba cubierto de nieve, solo se alcanzaba a ver los montículos de nieve que cubrian la superficie de la orilla del puente, una leve luz alumbraba el camino, era la luz de una lampara que se encontraba en el punte, se detuvieron en aquel lugar, era como una madrugada magica, era Navidad y comenzaba a nevar, era una nevada tranquila, los copos caian despacio, era como una leve llovizna de verano...

Kai se detuvo, Takao venia del brazo de Kai y le tomo por sorpresa que de pronto se detuviera, lo miro con cara de desconcierto, pero luego miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta en el lugar en el que se encontraban, sabia que Kai lo hbaia llevado ahí para decirle algo, el nervio comenzo a invadir su ser, pero mas que nada era nervio de felicidad, porque esa noche Takao pensaba entregarle su amor entero a Kai y esperaba que Kai le correspondiera de la misma manera, queria irse con el lo mas pronto posible, no importaba si esa misma noche se largaban, el queria olvidarse de todo es sufrimiento de su pasado y de todo el tiempo que espero... ya nada le importaba, nada mas que Kai....

-¡Takao... yo, yo... no puedo seguie engañandote, la verdad es que te quiero mucho, pero.... !-las palabras de Kai eran entrecortadas, hablaba con la cabeza agachada, no se atrevia a mirar a Takao, no era posible que lo tuviera frente a sus ojos, lo miraba con cara dudosa, el moreno ojiazul estaba desconcertado no sabia que le pasaba a Kai... el lo miro, miraba su cara, esa delicada cara de inocencia, es cara llena de amor y de sinceridad, realmente Takao habia esperado ese dia por 3 largos años, tres años que se conviertieron esa misma noche en 4 años, el viento comenzaba a soplar cada vez mas fuerte, el frio era abrumador, las respiraciones de ambos eran agitadas por el frio que hacia ahí, el calor de sus cuerpos era evidente en cada inhalación que hacian... la noche era fria, asi como frio era lo que Kai pensaba decirle a Takao...

-¡Ya no... ya NO TE AMO... la verdad es que estuve con alguien mas en estos tres años, y si, olvide mi promesa, no la tome en cuenta, por un tiempo crei soportar el que no estuvieras a mi lado, pero falle y no solo eso... me entregue a alguien mas... alguien mas saboreo mis besos, alguien mas beso mi cuerpo, alguien que no fuiste tu, robo mi escencia y mi alma...!-... ojala Kai hubiera podido decirle eso a Takao, pero justo en aquel momento... se acobardo... no pudo decir ante la inocente mirada del ilusionado Takao, verlo ahí emocionado por su regreso, estaba tan feliz, tan tranquilo, no queria herirlo, en el fondo de su corazon Kai no queria lastimarlo, y sabia que esas palabras le dejarian una herida enorme a Takao... Hiwatari guardo silencio aquella noche, no iba a romper las ilusiones de su amado, esa noche el tambien queria ser feliz, no queria pensar en que fallo, no queria recordar que en una noche como aquella el estuvo con otro....

-¡Que era lo ultimo que me querias decir Kai...!-dijo Takao, ante el pero que Kai habia dicho antes de guardar silencio, Takao ciertamente estaba intranquilo, veia que Kai estaba un poco nervioso y pensaba que era algo serio puesto que Kai no titubeaba al momento de decir las cosas, es por eso que el moreno interrogaba a Kai, pero este solo lo volteo a ver y de hecho esta vez en su cara se pintaba una gran sonrisa, en sus ojos habia tranquilidad, Kai sabia que estaba mal no decirle la verdad a Takao, pero por el momento era preferible que su amado viviera en la mentira, por que al saber la verdad no sabria si era capaz de perdonarlo o de odiarlo por el resto de su vida...

Kai acerco sus manos a la cara de Takao y la toma acariciando sus mejillas, su cara era suave y bella, Kai no podia evitar sentir el gran amor que se encontraba dentro de el, -¡... perdoname Takao...!- su mente repetia esto una y otra vez mientras acercaba mas su cara a la de su amado Takao....

-¡No es nada... no es nada...!- dijo Kai antes de darle un hermoso beso a Takao, quien a su vez estaba feliz de sentir los calidos labios de Kai, y aunque aquella noche hacia frio y comenzaba a nevar, el hermoso y calido beso, los mantuvo ambos calientes y abrigados olvidandose de que ese dia era Navidad...

"_**Piensas que dudo de Kai?..., jamas dudaria de el, incluso ahora que ha regresado, no cuestionaria el porque de la tardanza..., aunque... es cierto que tengo curiosidad de saber que hizo todo este tiempo, estoy seguro de que debe tener sus razones... y estoy dispuesto a no preguntar nada, porque aunque haya tardado, el esta aquí de nuevo... y quiero que me lleve con el, quiero ser del el solamente porque lo amo... lo amare siempre... pase lo que pase... lo amare... es por eso que no hay dudas en mi corazon..."**_

............................................................................................................

Shinrine Chan: espero les haya gustado ˆOˆ muchísimas gracias por los review TTOTT me hacen llorar sus comentarios, y claro que tardare en actualizar... Mami sorry por acerte llorar y como es eso de que estabas rara oO explicame!!

SEE YA!!!!

Dejen review de este capitulo please XDDD

Porx. Capitulo Lemon XDDD ...Cuando fue que te perdi...


	5. Cuando fue que te perdi

Capitulo 5

Shinrine Chan: uu....

Takao: oO pos que traes tu... porque esa cara de tomate maduro, rojo rojo

Shinrine Chan: uu...

Takao: oO mmmm no entiendo porque estas sonrojada explicame O 

Shinrine Chan: uu....

Takao: ¬¬ ok esta niña tiene el Síndrome del tomate caliente, por lo que yo dare paso al siguiente capitulo O ohhh genial, soy el anfitrion

Shinrine Chan: uu... les dejo el capitulo antes de que se vuelva narciso mi buen Takao

..............................................................................................................

...**Cuando fue... que te perdi...**

"...**_Me encuentro enormemente feliz a su lado, fue maravilloso sentir mi cara sobre su pecho...era calido... su corazon latia despacio y tranquilo... verlo ahí dormido... fue tan maravilloso, pero... amigo... porque siento esta intranquilidad, por un momento aquella noche, cuando estuvimos juntos por primera vez intimamante... pero algo paso aquella noche que no puedo entender.."_**

Navidad, epoca de paz y tranquilidad, la noche habia caido aun mas, estaba a punto de amanecer, poco faltaba para el que el bello sol saliera... Takao abria los ojos, no podia creer que era Navidad, se habia levantado tarde porque paso la madrugada en vela, era obvio que el pequeño paso lo que restaba de la noche pensando en Kai, quien después de la bella bienvenida en el puente, dejo a Takao en su casa... el moreno estaba emocionado, aun no podia creer que Kai habia vuelto, que lo veria todos los días entrar por esa puerta, vaya creo que el pequeño ojiazul exagareraba pero era tanta la emocion que habia en su ser, que no espero mas para ver de nuevo a Kai, se levanto, se enjuago la cara y se vestio... mas rapido de lo que solia ser en otros días, hacia bastante frio como en dias pasado, el crudo invierno no dejaba de azotar en aquella región, la nieve que comenzo a caer la noche anterior se habia convertido en tormenta por lo que era recomendable no salir de casa, esto molesto notablemente a Takao quien tenia muchos deseos de ver a Kai, y si bien el moreno era mas que determinado la nieve no iba a ser impedimento para que que el chico saliera a ver a Kai...

Por otra parte Kai, quien se encontraba en su apartamento, el cual solia habitar mientras se encontrara en el oriente, se encontraba pensativo, mirando por la ventana la enorme nieve que caia, acaba de levantarse, el chico al igual que Takao habian tenido una noche muy larga, pero a direfencia de Kai estaba viendo a la ventana arrepintiendose de lo que habia hecho... -¡Porque no le dije la verdad...porque...!- exclamaba Kai mientras golepaba aquella ventana cubierta por la nieve, el sentimiento de culpabilidad era cada vez mas grande, tanto era el amor de Kai por Takao que su dolor se hacia cada vez mas grande, no soportaba mentirle a Takao, era como si el mismo se estuviera lastimando, era tanto el amor que sentia por el moreno....

-¡No se si ahora tenga el valor para decirselo, soy un Idiota...pero es que en verdad lo amo, no quiero que sufra...!- eran los pensamientos de Kai, el chico quien vivia solo, veia aun por la ventana la fria tormenta que azotaba... tal vez ese dia no podria ver a Takao por la tormenta sin embargo decidio hablarle por telefono para que el moreno no se entusiasmara y lo esperara..., Kai tomo el telefono y marco el numero de Takao, sin embargo este ya no estaba habia salido muy emocionado a la casa de Kai, como ya dije antes la nieve no era impedimento para Takao, el chico queria ver de nuevo a su amado... pero no sabria que en el camino se toparia a alguien mas...

Habia pasado mas de una hora desde que el moreno salio de su casa, el chico aunque habia salido abrigado, hizo caso omiso a las advertencias acerca de la tomermenta, y cada vez le era mas difícil ver el camino por donde iba, el viento cada vez era mas fuerte asi como la nieve que caia, aun asi Takao no se rendio y se fue abriendo paso con su Blade Dragoon, que siempre estaba acompañandolo, asi fue como camino hasta a la casa de Kai.

Takao estaba parado frente al apartamento de Kai, era un apartamento un poco modesto para alguien como Kai, quien venia de una familia muy rica, sin embargo al chico ruso-japones jamas le importaron las comodidades y los lujos y fue por eso que eligio vivir en ese apartamento... el moreno miro justamante a la ventana en la que se encontraba Kai, y ahí estaba el, aun continuaba pensando, estaba sentado ahí, y aunque solamente podia verse el rostro de Hiwatari-kun, para Takao era mas que suficiente... pero justo cuando Takao corria hacia la puerta para tocar... alguien lo detuvo sosteniendo del brazo...

¡-Asi que el estupido de Kai regreso...no pense que en realidad cumpliera su promesa...!- dijo aquel chico pelirrojo, Yuriy, era el nombre del chico que habia impedido que Takao tocara la puerta... era aquel chico que estuvo detrás de Takao todo el tiempo que Kai habia estado ausente...Yuriy, aquel chico ruso que al principio al igual que Kai, odiaba a Takao pero con el tiempo, ese odio fue convirtiendose en algo mas que amor, para Yuriy el hecho de que Takao prefieria a Kai en lugar que a el, lo hacia que le hirviera la sangre, el sentimiento que tenia hacia el moreno era mas que un sentimiento de amor o de cariño, era uno de deseo, el deseo de poseerlo, de tenerlo a su lado, de que el moreno no fuera de nadie mas que de el...

Asi mismo Takao no compartia las ideas de Yuriy... ¡-Acaso no te dije que jamas dudaria de Kai, el regreso, regreso para estar a mi lado... y no se ira nunca mas, al menos no se ira sin mi... eso puedes tenerlo por seguro...!-, diciendo esto Takao, logro después de mucho forcejear, que Yuriy soltara su mano, el moreno lo retaba con la mirada, era un hecho de que Takao jamas lo amaria, y que su corazon siempre le perteneceria a Kai...

¡-Largate Yuriy no tienes nada que hacer aquí... te lo dije hace 3 años, cuando me buscaste, justo después de que Kai se marchara... Amo a Kai, mi corazon, mi cuerpo y mi alma siempre seran de el... no importa lo que pase...!-, estas fueron las palabras de Takao quien no dejaba de mirar con enojo a Yuriy, quien por su parte comenzaba a molestarse, la sola idea de ser rechazado de nuevo, lo encolerizaba... Takao no iba a ser de nadie mas que de el... Yuriy no soporto mas y se lanzo contra Takao, proyectandolo contra la pared de la casa de Kai, al parecer el chico ruso-japones no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba porque no se percato de que Takao y Yuriy estaba discutiendo, Takao trato de quitarse de encima a Yuriy pero era mas que obvio que el moreno no tenia la fuerza suficiente como para ganarle al pelirrojo, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de apartar al chico, pero lo unico que consigo fue lastimarse en el forzejeo, Yuriy sujeto las manos de Takao de manera que este no pudiera defenderse, se encontraba tan cerca del moreno, el chico ruso no dejaba de admirar la cara de Takao quien pos su parte lo miraba con coraje y rencor...

¡-Arghh sueltame Yuriy... me estas lastimando...sueltame!-, el chico japones, le suplicaba al ruso que lo dejara en paz, mas el chico no lo escucho, su deseo de poseerlo era mas fuerte...-¡Tu seras mio...Takao... pase lo que pase...!- le susurro al oido el chico ruso al moreno, quien al verse en aquella situación, trato con sus ultimas fuerzas de forcejear aun mas para provocar algo de ruido que alertara a Kai sobre la situación, y esto funciono porque durante el forzejeo, Yuriy volvio a lanzar a Takao contra la pared pero esta vez, Kai logroescuchar el ruido que este golpe produjo y volteo hacia abajo desde la ventana en la habitación donde el se encontraba, al ver a Takao forcejeando con Yuriy, bajo inmediantemente las escaleras y de un puñetazo logro separar a Takao de Yuriy quien estaba a punto de besarlo...

Kai mirando con preocupación a Takao le pregunto que si se encontraba bien, este por su parte movio la cabeza en signo de afirmación, no obstante, se habian olvidado de Yuriy, quien estaba aun el piso dolido por el tremendo golpe que Kai le habia propinado...

-¡Que estas haciendo aquí Yuriy, y que le estabas haciendo a Takao...!-exclamaba Kai encolerizado por lo que el chico ruso pretendia hacerle a su amado... por su parte Yuriy quien se levantaba, sacudio sus ropas y se limpio la sangre que corria de sus labios, una pocas gotas de sangre cayeron y mancharon la blanca nieve, Yuriy miraba con odio a Hiwatari, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, jamas permitiria la relacion de Kai con el moreno... pero en ese instante no hizo nada mas que darse la vuelta y marcharse...no sin antes decirle a Kai...!-Esto no ha terminado Hiwatari, jamas consentire que te quedes con Takao... espero que eso te haya quedado muy claro...!- Yuriy se marcho de lugar, dejando esta amenaza al aire...

Un Takao asustado y lastimado abrazo a Kai, quien lo llevo adentro para curale la herida que le habia provocado el chocar contra la pared varias veces... al entrar Takao se percato de que Kai no era un chico muy limpio, puesto que la cama estaba hecha un desastre y la ropa estaba por doquier, pero bueno eso era lo de menos porque por fin se encontraba con su ser amado, a solas y sin que nadie estuviera para molestarlos, pero el moreno aun estaba un poco nervioso después de lo que habia pasado con Yuriy... Kai por su parte habia sacado algunas vendas y un poco de alcohol para curar a Takao, quien tenia pocos moretones y raspones, sobretodo en la espalda y en las manos...

-¡Maldito Yuriy, como se atreve...pero esto no se quedara asi...ya vera...!- exclamaba Kai mientras curaba a Takao, era mucha su rabia al ver las manos lastimadas de su amado, jamas iba a permitir tal trato hacia Takao... y aunque el moreno no hacia otra cosa mas que verlo y sonreir, sabia que Yuriy no se daria por vencido...

-¡Bueno, espero que Yuriy no se vuelva a pararse por aquí...porque vera de lo que soy capaz, tambien tienes heridas en la espalda Takao, quitate la ropa...!-cuando Kai dijo estas palabras, Takao se puso mas que rojo, quitarse la ropa frente alguien no era cosa facil y menos cuando es la persona que mas amas, pero Kai solo se rio y le dijo ¡-Vamos... que acaso tienes pena...si quieres te ayudo??...!-... Takao se sonrojo aun mas y le contesto a Kai ¡-oO no gracias yo puedo solo...!-...

Era la primera vez que Kai y Takao estaba juntos tan intimamente...Takao se quito el sueter y la playera, el chico era un poco mas delgado que Kai, pero al igual que Kai, el torso, la espalda y los brazos de Takao estaban bien torneados, su bella y morena piel estaba al descubierto... Kai no pudo esconder su emocion pero trato de guardar la calma y le dijo a Takao que se sentara para poder curarlo... era tarde... aquel dia ni habia dejado de nevar... el frio comenzaba a sentirse aun mas... el corazon de Takao comenzaba a latir cada vez mas rapido, podia sentir las suaves manos de Kai, curando su espalda y aunque dolia un poco las heridas disfrutaba mas el hecho de que Kai acariciara su piel... cuando de pronto... no pudo resistir mas y se avalanzo contra el tumbandolo en la cama, estaban los dos ahí uno arriba de otro, cuando su labios se juntaron era un beso tan calido y apasionado, Kai estaba un poco soprendido por la reaccion de Takao pero el chico se veia mas que nervioso por lo que estaba haciendo, asi que Kai comenzo a acariciar la cara de Takao mientras se besaban, el calor se hacia sentir mas y mas en esa habitación, el chico ruso-japones acariciaba el cuerpo bien formado de Takao, sus manos juegueteaban en el pecho del moreno mientras este solo se dejaba llevar por lo que hacia su amado... ambos rodaban de un lado a otro de la cama, las sabanas se enredaban en sus cuerpos, Takao trataba de desbrochar la camisa que llevaba Kai puesta, pero sus manos temblaban al tratar de hacerlo por lo que Kai lo ayudaba mientras besaba su cuello, cada vez que Kai besaba el cuello del moreno este gemia de placer, Takao jamas habia experimentado tal excitación, ya que los Kai juegueaba cada vez mas con sus labios y al vez con su lengua, cada vez besaba diferentes partes del cuerpo de Takao, hasta que Kai quien habia dejado al descubierto su pecho... dejo a Takao debajo de el y comenzo a acariciar su estomago que estaba muy bien formado, el moreno no hacia mas que disfutar de el momento, sus gemidos eran leves... llenos de extasis, su mente estaba en blanco solo veia podia ver a su amado disfrutando el momento...

Kai miraba a Takao, el estaba ahí no era mentira, mientras Kai besaba una y otra vez a Takao en todo su cuerpo, sentia su calida y suave piel morena, estaba feliz, Kai se encontraba feliz de tener a su se amado, ahí entregandose en cuerpo, pero Kai siempre tenia en cuenta aquella noche en la que fallo, por lo que en varias veces dudo... dudo si estaba haciendo lo correcto, hasta que se detuvo justo antes de bajar el cierre del pantalón de Takao... miro al chico japones y lo vio con signo de duda, de si estaba haciendo lo correcto, Takao... vio que su amor estaba dudando... el tambien estaba un poco inseguro de entrgarse a Kai, pero lo amaba y no debia tener de duda, asi que sonrio y toma la mano de Kai para que no dudara... asi Kai bajo los pantalones de Takao y con sus manos comenzo a acariciar el miembro de su amado provocandole a Takao unos gemidos mas fuertes, gemidos de placer... Kai hacia todo tan delicadamente de manera que Takao no sufriera dolor, por otra parte Takao tambien deseaba sentir el miembro de su amado por lo que no dudo en comenzar a bajar los pantalones de Kai y tambien juegueteo un poco con los boxers de Kai, quien se retorcia de placer al ver que Takao acariciaba y besaba su miembro, Kai se reincorporo y coloco de nuevo a Takao debajo de el, era el climax, Kai no pretendia lastimar a Takao, comenzaba a explorar la entrada de su amado, esto provoco unas pequeñas lagrimas por parte del moreno, Kai retiro sus manos levemente y dijo...!-Duele..?!- Takao solo lo miro... ¡-Estoy seguro de que no harias nada que lastimara... son lagrimas de felicidad!- le dijo el moreno al ruso-japones quien, lo beso apasionadamente y de esta manera penetro a su amado de una manera suave y hermosa, el moreno separo sus labios de Kai al momento de que este lo penetro su pequeña entrada, lanzando un gran gemido que se escucho por toda la habitación, Kai tambien lanzo un gemido al momento de que dejara su escencia en Takao quien tambien habia derramado la suya sobre Kai...pero justo en ese instante, Kai miro fijamente a Takao, lo miro de una manera muy rara como si se estuviera disculpando por algo, Kai estaba llorando, se sentia culpalble, el chico ruso-japones abrazo fuertemente a Takao, y le dijo con la voz entrecortada ¡-...Cuando fue... que te perdi... ojala pueda perdonarme!-... Takao no sabia que pasaba, pero justo en aquella noche, no queria cuestionarle nada a Kai, lo que paso habia pasado y no estaba arrepentido, por lo que lo unico que hizo fue abrazar a Kai y mantenerse asi por el resto de la noche...lo cubrio con una sabana... y aunque no sabia bien que era a lo que Kai se referia le dijo al oido....!-YO TE PERDONO MI AMADO KAI POR LO QUE HAYAS HECHO... SEA LO QUE SEA...!-....

"..._**Esta mañana desperte con el a mi lado, habia llorado después de lo que paso, no lo entiendo amigo... que fue lo que paso hace 3 años, que es lo que tiene a Kai tan preocupado, por que no me lo dice... no lo entiendo... pero aun asi lo amo... no dude en entregarme a el... espero que el vuelva a confiar en si mismo y pueda explicarme que es lo que esta pasando... quiero saber porque sufre tanto, ayer cuando... cuando fuimos uno solo... el me miro... era una mirada llena de culpa... que habras hecho amado Kai... que necesites de mi perdon..."**_

............................................................................................................

Shinrine Chan: uu ok soy malisima para los lemon acabo de comprobarlo, pero bueno espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito XDDD, Yuriy ya hizo su aparicion, oO ayer vino y me reclamo del porque no lo habia mencionado asi que ¬¬ antes su mirada matadora decidi ponerlo en el este capitulo... bueno espero sus sugerencias y si ya se que soy mala pa los lemosn pero me esforcé se los juro TTOTT, aunque tratare de hacerlo mejor XDDD

SEE YA!!!

Dejen reviews please XD Prox.Capitulo: ...Solo la sangre nos une...****


	6. Solo la sangre nos une

Shi-chan: oO después de 1000 siglos y milenios perdida he decidio actualizar ¬¬ demonios porque me toma tanto tiempo tengo falta de inspiración a largo plazo XDDD

Takao: OO hasta que se te ocurre actualizar ¬¬ después de todo si tuvimos que esperar la siguiente venida glacial de tu cerebro

Shi-chan: u.u lo se lo se pero que quieres XDDD en mi cerebro hay inviernos mentales a cada momento y se me congelan las ideas XDDDD

Takao: ¬¬ no pues si ya me di cuenta mejor dale que quiero saber que pasa...

Shi-chan: . tienes razon aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo...

DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes de BeyBlade me pertenecen por que si me pertenecieran ya seria millonaria gracias XDDDD!!"

"...**_hola amigo...en estos momentos no tengo motivos para estar feliz, porque??, no entiendo porque tenian que regresar justo ahora, justo ahora que por fin he encontrado la felicidadad... el destino decide volver a ponerlos en mi camino... porque amigo porque justo ahora... no se si sea capaz de aceptarlos... aunque sean de misma sangre..."_**

Takao habia pasado la noche con Kai, se habia entregado a el completamente... aquella mañana era limpia y pura... los pequeños copos de nieve que estaban en el tejado de aquel apartamento comenzaban a evaporarse debido a los rayos de sol que comenzaban a calentar... aquellos chicos se encontraban acostados en la cama, abrazados el uno del otro...

Kai se desperto... al abrir los ojos lo que vio fue a su amado abrazandolo, estaba completamente dormido... su rostro reflejaba una enorme tranquilidad...era puro... Kai no podia creer que Takao se encontrara a su lado, no después de lo que el hizo, el chico ruso-japones se sentia en parte culpalble, sentia que no merecia tener el amor de Takao...aquel chico continuaba mirándo el rostro del moreno que yacia a su lado,...!-Porque mi amado Takao, porque... acaso merezco el amor de alguien como tu... esperaste tanto tiempo a que yo regresara por ti... sin embargo yo... yo no fui capaz de respetar aquel amor tan grande... no lo entiendo... porque?, acaso tengo derecho de estar con el, tengo el derecho de ser feliz a su lado...-¡, de los ojos de aquel chico comenzaron a brotar lagrimas de dolor, estaba inseguro de lo que habia hecho, el no queria lastimar a Takao pero sabia que habia hecho mal al estar con otra persona cuando el lo estaba esperando, aquellas lagrimas eran lagrimas de culpa...

Las gotas derramadas por el chico, desendieron de su mejilla y cayeron en la cara de aquel chico e hicieron que el moreno terminara de despertar con la sorpresa de hallar a Kai llorando si ninguna razón, el chico de cabello azul no sabia porque su querido Kai estaba llorando, que era lo que lo tenia tan preocupado, el muchacho se levanto desconcertado, no sabia que decirle a Kai para tratar de consolarlo... cada vez el llanto de Kai era mas profundo, las lagrimas que corrian de sus ojos eran mas abundantes... si bien Kai era un chico muy duro y frio en aquel momento parecia el chico mas sensible del mundo..., Takao le preguntaba una y otra vez que era lo que estaba pasando, porque el de su llanto que era lo que hacia que Kai se sintiera tan culpable, pero el chico japones no obtuvo respuesta de aquel muchacho al que amaba lo unico que recibia a su pregunta era... la misma frase "...!-Ojala puedas perdonarme-¡...", el chico de cabellos azules no hizo mas cuestinamientos y lo unico que hizo fue abrazar a Kai... la nieve continuaba derritiendose, aquel muchacho no sabia lo que le esperaba al terminar el dia, porque no solo su amado sufria en aquel instante, el destino le tenia varias jugadas... y lo volveria a reunir con aquellas personas que lo defraudaron alguna vez...

Kai comenzo a secar sus lagrimas, era notorio que no queria preocupar demasiado a Takao, pero tampoco estaba listo para decirle la verdad asi que lo unico que hizo fue apartar a Takao y decirle que ya se encontraba mejor, el chico japones no hizo ninguna pregunta ni comentario, lo unico que hizo fue sonreirle y decirle lo feliz que se encontraba de estar a su lado, por su parte Kai asento la cabeza en forma afimartiva y se puso de pie mirando hacia la ventana... se dio cuenta de que la nieve habia comenzado a desaparecer de las calles, parecia ser que todo estaba tranquilo, aquel chico volteo a ver Takao quien por su parte comenzaba a vestirse parecia ser que todo habia vuelto a la normalidad, y aunque Kai aun estab muy angustiada el sabia que en el fondo Takao lo perdonaria, pero en aquel instante no encontro valor para confesarle todo...

"-¡...Takao por favor... necesito arreglar unos asuntos, podriamos vernos después...!- el chico ruso-japones necesitaba tiempo para arreglar sus ideas y intentar encontrar la manera de decirle lo que estaba pasando a Takao, por su parte el moreno sabia que Kai necesitaba tiempo para estar solo, asi que lo unico fue darle la razon a Kai y termino de vestirse para después retirarse del apartamento... se encontraba un poco preocupado pero al ver a Kai mirando fijamente por la ventana sabia que el propio Kai hallaria la manera de encontrar tranquilidad y cuando estuviera listo se iria con el justo y como estuvo esperando por tanto tiempo...el chico lo miro por ultima vez antes de salir , Kai miraba fijamente por la ventana parecia un poco distante, el chico japones suspiro y dijo: "¡-No importa lo que pase querido Kai yo estare a tu lado no lo olvides...!"-, diciendo esto Takao abrio la puerta y se marcho, dejando a un Kai sin palabras pero con la confianza de que tendria el cariño de su amado pasara lo que pasara...

Takao camino hacia a su casa, la mañana estaba un poco fresca y tenia un poco de frio, ademas de que aun estaba adolorido por el incidente que tuvo con Yuriy, pero eso no era nada comparado con la felicidad que sentia al haber estado aquella noche con Kai, el no se arrepentia de nada, y estaba seguro de que seria inmensamente feliz al lado de Kai... nada ni nadie los separaria bueno al menos eso era lo que el creia...

El chico japones se encontraba a unos metros de su casa, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que en la puerta del dojo lo esperaba alguien... cuando de pronto se encontraba aun mas cerca alcanzo a detectar a alguien, aquella persona estaba parada frente a la entrada recargado en la pared, sin duda era un muchacho, traia puesto unos lentes de un color muy osucuro que no dejaban ver sus ojos, era un poco mayor que Takao y por supuesto mucho mas alto que el, el chico era bien parecido, su cabello era de color azul grisaceo... cuanto mas se acercaba Takao mas facil era distinguir de quien se trataba, el moreno estaba un poco desconcertado no podia creer que se tratara de el, debia ser un error como era posible que aquel muchacho fuera... era imposible, Takao no lo podia creer...en su mente rondaban las mismas preguntas, sera el?, que esta haciendo aquí?, como puede volver después de tanto tiempo??, Takao estaba frente aquel chico, su mirada cambio completamente de estar con un semblante de felicidad, cambio a una enorme seriedad, era obvio que no le daba nada de alegria verlo... una enorme hostilidad se sentia en el ambiente, el silencio reino por un momento hasta que aquel muchacho reacciono, se quito los lentes y dejo ver aquellos ojos de color marron, aquel muchacho tenia una mirada penetrante y ante la seriedad de Takao el muchacho dijo:..."-¡ Creo que no te da gusto verme verdad, hermanito?..!-", el muchacho sonrio, esparaba la reaccion de un Takao que mas que sorprendido se encontraba demasiado serio y distante, el moreno no quitaba la mirada de su hermano, aquel chico era Hitoshi Kinomiya, el hermano mayor de Takao, aquel que lo habia abandonado hace ya varios años, aquel que se fue sin dar una explicación a su partida, aquel que lo dejo solo al igual que su madre lo habia hecho cuando niños... por favor era claro que a Takao no le daba nada de felicidad ver a su hermano..."!-Que haces aquí Hitoshi, es que acaso ya te aburristes de estar vagando de un lado a otro y de pronto decidiste visitar a tu hermano menor?...-!". la enorme hostilidad de Takao era evidente, no queria ver a su hermano, el chico estaba molesto y furioso de tenerlo frente a el, aquel chico sabia que su pequeño hermano no estaba nada contento con su llegada y si bien no esperaba una reaccion diferente a la que mostraba el chico japones, Hitoshi nunca bajo la cabeza en signo de perdon, no estaba arrepentido de haberse marchado ya que para el lo que habia hecho era lo correcto, sin embargo no dio respuesta a la pregunta de Takao...

El frio comenzaba a dispersarce, el sol calentaba con su rayos, aquellos hermanos seguian mirandose el uno al otro, Hitoshi no era el mismo niño que se fue con un enorme odio y por su parte Takao no era el mismo chico inseguro que vio como su mama y su hermano lo abandonaban..."-"Escucha Takao, no me importa si no te da gusto verme, esta tambien es mi casa y tenia derecho a regresar cuando se me diera la gana, asi que te guste o no, he vuelto, solo espero que sepas aceptarlo...-!"... Hitoshi dijo esto muy seriamente, el jamas le pediria perdon a su hermano por algo de lo que no estaba arrepentido, por su parte Takao solo lo vio fijamente y camino hacia su casa, pasando de largo a Hitoshi, al caminar unos cuantos pasos y darle la espalda a su hermano dijo:.."-¡ Esta bien Hitoshi, tienes razon no soy quien para prohibirte que regreses a esta casa, solo avisame cuando te largues de nuevo para no estar prensente cuando lo hagas...-!" , Takao hablo de manera realmente sarcastica deseaba que su hermano se fuera ya que para el no era mas que un mero estorbo en su vida, puesto que estaba apunto de hacer una nueva a lado de Kai, pero cual seria su sorpresa al entrar a su casa cuando abrio a la puerta y en la sala encontro a una señora sentada frente a la mesa tomando un poco de te... aquella señora se motraba triste, el abuelo de Takao se encontraba con ella, el chico se quedo atonito no podia creer que no solo su hermano habia vuelto tambien lo habia hecho aquella señora que se fue hace ya mas de 7 años, su madre, la madre de Takao estaba ahí sentada llorando, llorando de culpa al ver su pequeño Takao convertido en todo un muchacho...Hitoshi estaba detrás de Takao, sorprendido de que su mama comenzara a llorar con solo ver a su pequeño hermano, era claro que su madre si se encontraba arrepentida de abandonar su hogar y de abandonar a sus hijos...

..."! Taka-chan, hijo, no te da gusto verme, he vuelto mi pequeñito, cuanto has crecido, ya eres todo un hombre...verdad?...!-", la señora estaba en vuelta en lagrimas, se puso de pie para tratar de abrazar a Takao quien por su parte estaba paralizado de la sorpresa, no podia creerlo, como tenia el descaro su madre de regresar, tal vez habia aceptado el regreso de su hermano pero que su madre volviera era mas que obvio que eso no lo aceptaba, jamas llegaria a aceptarlo, su madre lo habia abandonado y ella esparaba que Takao lo recibiera con lo brazos abiertos, para el era mas que un chiste, y ante el intento de abrazo de su madre, el chico japones, retiro las manos de su mama y con enorme grito dijo:..."!-NI TE ATREVAS A TOCARME!!!, quien te crees eres para decirme hijo, alejate de mi, extraña-!!", la señora Kinomiya se quedo sin palabras, no creia que su pequeño le tuviera tanto odio, pero ella sabia que no era para menos, y aunque esperaba una reaccion un poco mas amable por parte de Takao, bajo la cabeza y se sento de nuevo, las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar de sus ojos, no queria el desprecio de su hijo, era demasiado para ella, al ver esto el abuelo y Hitoshi miraron de una manera seria a Takao, el llanto de la señora Kinomiya rompia el silencio tan abrumador que yacia en la sala..."!!-...Pequeño, porque eres tan agresivo con tu madre, no la trates de esa manera ella solo ha venido para arreglar las cosas...-!", el abuelo de Takao trataba de suavizar la situación no queria que esta reunion terminara en mala forma, pero el chico de cabello azulado, no estaba deacuerdo con lo que estaba pasando, el nunca habia odiado a su madre pero no estaba dispuesto a desmotrarle un cariño de hijo puesto que no lo sentia... era demasiado para el, asi que lo que hizo fue salir de la sala e ir a su habitación... pero antes de que pudiera salir, su hermano Hitoshi le impidio el paso..."!-...Escucha Takao tal vez no me perdones ni a mi, ni a mama, yo aun no la perdono del todo, pero no es justo que te vayas nada mas asi, al menos quedate para saber sus razones, eso seria justo...-¡", Takao, escucho con claridad a su hermano quien se hallaba parado frente a el, pero el chico no tenia la menor intencion de quedarse... asi que empujo a su hermano y antes de retirarse dijo unas ultimas palabras antes de irse...!"-Escucha hermano!, no me hables de lo que es justo e injusto, porque se te hizo justo que nos dejara, y se te hace justo que la perdone, por favor, que hay de mi, en lo que a mi me consta no tengo familia mas que mi abuelo, porque ni tu, ni papa, ni mama existen, jamas tuve una padre que me guiara, nunca tuve una madre que me brindara cariño y mucho menos tuve un hermano que me aconsejara asi que no justifiques a esta... a esta señora, porque para mi lo unico que me une a ustedes es la sangre...!", diciendo estas palabras llenas de frialdad Takao se retiro dejando a su madre con un enorme llanto y a su hermano y abuelo con una enorme incertidumbre...

"..._**No me culpes amigo, no es que los odie, pero jamas podran reponer el tiempo perdido, no se si algun dia pueda perdonarlos, no se si en mi corazon existe aun ese sentimiento, que puedo hacer... y lo peor es que cuando vi a mi hermano ahí parado tenia tantas ganas de abrazarlo y de decirle lo mucho que lo extrañe y cuando vi a mi madre ahí sentada como cuando era niño, y mas aun cuando la vi llorando, tenia tantas ganas de tenerla entre mis brazos y decirle, mama por fin has regresado..."**_

shi-chan: Vaya oo ya termine este capitulo ojala les guste y sorry por la tardanza y ano dejare tanto tiempo para actualizar XDDD

Takao: ¬¬ eso esperamos todos XDDDD

Shi-chan: u.u ok espero tener mas inspiración XDDDD

SEE YA!!! Prox. Capitulo..."Aun soy capaz de perdonarte"


	7. Rivalidad entre hermanos

Shinrine Tsukiyono: o.o sin dedicatorias ni comentarios el dia de hoy, aquí les dejo el capitulo 7, solo sigo escribiendo este fic, por aquellas que me lo pidieron, Domo Arigatou por leer mi fic… de ahora en adelante sere la chica sin nombre ni familia, la autora anonima…

DDAKH y DAS

DISCLAIMER: BEYBLADE Y SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE AOKI TAKAO Y LOS USO SIN FIN DE LUCRO

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**RIVALIDAD ENTRE HERMANOS"**_

"**_No puedo abrazar a mi madre como la hacia antes, quisiera poder volver a aquellos dias en los que era mas pequeño, no tenia conciencia de lo que era la vida, no conocia el odio ni el rencor, aquellos dias eran maravillosos, aquellos dias eran de felicidad… ahora… ahora… solo puedo ver a mi madre con ojos extraños, no la vea mas que como una persona comun y corriente… al menos eso es lo que quiero pensar, porque dentro de mi ser amigo, aun puedo sentir el cariño y el amor de un hijo hacia su madre…"_**

Era tarde, el sol estaba cayendo… el reloj marcaba las 5:00pm, en aquella habitación se encontraba el chico de cabello azulado, estaba recostado en su cama, habia permanecido ahí desde el incidente con su hermano y su madre en la mañana de aquel dia, no sabia que hacer, no era posible que su madre aquella señora que no dudo en abandonarlo hace varios años atrás, hubiera regresado y con el descaro de quedarse en su casa, y su rabia era mas al saber que no solo su madre estaba de vuelta, su hermano, aquel muchacho de cabellera grisacea habia regresado tambien, aquellos que llamaba familia hace mucho tiempo y que lo habian abandonado ahora estaban ahí en su casa como si no hubieran hecho nada…

Takao habia tenido esos pensamientos durante toda la mañana, desde aquel pequeño encuentro con su hermano y su madre no se habia escuchado ningun ruido en la casa Kinomiya, todo estaba tranquilo, el muchacho que se encontraba recostado se levanto, no podia evitar el hambre que sentia, porque no habia comido nada desde el desayuno en el departamento de Kai… asi el moreno, con un poco de seriedad, se limpio la cara y abrio la puerta para poder ir en busca de algo para comer, en su mente no tenia otra cosa que no fuera el pensar que se encontraria de repente co su hermano o con su madre, pero aun asi tuvo el valor de salir y bajar las escaleras, al fin era su casa y no tenia porque esconderse de nadie.

Takao bajo la escaleras lentamente, esperaba no ser visto por nadie, aquellos escalones parecian interminables, pero es obvio cuando piensas que no debes ser visto, y tratas de pasar inadvertido, al chico era obvio que se le habia olvidado por un instante aquel chico de sus sueños, aquel chico con el que paso una noche inolvidable, aquel que podria llamarse si es que lo era "su novio", aquel chico llamado Kai, que en esos instantes la mente de Takao lo tenia olvidado…, asi el moreno bajo las escaleras, se escuchaba una platica al fondo, en la sala, el moreno alcanzo a detectar las voces, sin duda era su madre y su abuelo que platicaban en voz baja, al parecer la madre de Takao habia estado llorando pues su voz se escuchaba entrecortada al parecer se encontraba pidiendo perdon… pero cuando el chico japones escucho la palabra "perdon" salida de la boca de su madre, mejor prefirio no seguir escuchando, cada vez que oia esa palabra comenzaba a recordar cuando su madre lo dejo porque aquella palabra fue la que ella dijo antes de irse, recordaba tambien que su hermano le dijo la misma horrible palabra para después abandonarlo… era demasiado doloroso y provocaba en el moreno una rabia enorme por lo que se dirijio a la cocina cuando de pronto en aquel pasillo se encontraba recargado en la pared viendolo fijamente aquel muchacho…

Hitoshi sabia que su hermano bajaria en el instante en que el hambre hubiera sido mas fuerte y lo estaba esperando para arreglar las cosas ya que no era posible que se quedaran asi para siempre, pero el moreno no hizo mas que verlo con una cara llena de frialdad y lo paso de largo, sin decir una sola palabra se dirijo a la cocina pasando a Hitoshi…

-¡"Al menos deberias hablar con mama, yo no necesito de tu perdon ya te lo dije, pero ella esta sientiendo demasiada culpa, que pasara si ella decide irse de nuevo y no obtiene tu perdon, tal vez no la vuelvas a ver nunca mas o tal vez la proxima vez que la veas sea en su funeral, ella se ira con culpa y dolor en su alma, y esta jamas podra descansar, acaso eso es lo que quieres… hermanito…!"-, Hitoshi habia terminado sus palabras con una forma sarcastica, realmente esperaba conseguir que Takao hablara con su madre, ya que el no pensaba perdirle perdon y mucho menos esperaba cariño por parte de Takao, aunque en el fondo estuviera realmente arrepentido, era demasiado orgulloso como para pedir perdon, pero en cambio no conocia el verdader carácter que Takao tenia y que habia formado a lo largo de tantos años, el moreno sintio mas rabia que pronto no pudo contener, aquellas palabras fueron como dagas que atravezaron su pequeño corazon…

-¡"CALLATE… no eres nadie para decirme que es lo que debo de hacer, ustedes son los que nunca debieron habr vuelto, debieron quedarse perdidos, no quiero verlos, solo quiero que se vayan, dile a… dile a esa señora que mi perdon lo tiene, pero no deseo verla aquí ni ti ni a ella… entendiste…!"-, de aquella manera, Takao termino la conversación no queria nada de ellos, y si bien su hermano lo miro con ira, Takao nunca volteo prefiero continuar su camino hacia la cocina, tal vez habia sido la falta de alimento lo que provoco mas el enojo de Takao pero era obvio que no tenia ninguna intencion de dirigirle la palabra a su madre cuando de pronto antes de que Hitoshi pudiera decir alguna palabra para detener a Takao, sono el telefono en la residencia Kinomiya…Takao recordo a su amado, habia olvidado a su querido Kai por estar ocupado en los problemas de su familia, el chico corrio los mas rapido que pudo, no esperaria a que la llamada fuera contestada por alguien mas, al menos tuvo la suerte de que hubiera telefono en la cocina, al contestar esperaba escuchar la voz de su amado Kai… pero cual fue su desiluacion, al tratarse Hiromi quien lo inviataba a comer, claro Takao necesitaba de un aire fuera de su casa y acepto la invitacion, no dudaba en salir de ahí y después de decidir el lugar, colgo el telefono, dandole las gracias a Hiromi por ser tan oportuna, ya que de esta manera pudo librarse de la conversación con su hermano mayor…

El chico japones tomo su abrigo y salio de la casa, habia sido visto por su madre desde la puerta del dojo, se entristecio al ver que Takao se iba, pero solo se dio la vuelta y volvio a la sala, el abuelo por su parte no deseaba presionar a Takao asi que decidio ir al dojo a entrenar un poco, el unico que pensaba en tomar cartas en el asunto era Hitoshi quien realmente pensaba irse después de que su madre obtuviera el perdon de su pequeño hermano, lo hacia porque su madre se lo habia pedido no porque naciera de su ser, ademas de que el chico de ojos color marron habia estado en busca de un chico, un chico que habia conocido hace mas de un año y del cual no habia dejado de pensar, ya que el chico japones y aquel muchacho habian tenido mas que una relacion de solo conocidos…por lo que dedicio hacer lo mas corta esta visita en su casa y por tal motivo necesitaba que Takao hablara con su madre por lo que lo siguió a lugar donde el moreno se reuniria con Hiromi…

El moreno iba de prisa, no queria perderse el almuerzo ya que siempre que iba con sus amigos, el que llegara al ultimo pagaba la cuenta y era obvio que no traia consigo mucho dinero, asi que trato de ir lo mas rapido que pudo, cuando a lo lejos diviso la silueta de aquel chico de descendecia americana, era Max Mizuhara que se encontraba de camino al restaturante, Takao levanto la mano en símbolo de saludo, pero no el moreno no habia visto que aquel chico iba acompañado sera que el mismo Takao estaba mas que ciego, pero de pronto el moreno alcanzo a divisar una cinta roja, y mas fue su sorpresa cuando vio la caballera negra de aquel muchacho chino, Rei estaba con Max, aunque era raro ver a sus dos amigos juntos ya que el mismo Takao sabia que Rei y Max habian tenido una diferencia un tanto sentimental y pensaba que ellos no se soportaban pero el mediador en aquel duo era el chico que se encontraba con ellos dos…

Hitoshi seguia de cerca de su hermano, no esperaba el tener que espiarlo ya que no le importaba en lo mas minimo lo que el hiciera mas cuando fuera prudente hablaria con el para poder solucionar el problema de su madre ya que no pensaba perder demasiado tiempo para poder emprender de nuevo su búsqueda, esparaba encontrar aquel muchacho, aquel chico que habia hecho que el corazon de Hitoshi quedara embelezado, el chico estaba enamorado, pero aquella persona solo habia estado con el una sola noche, un solo dia de deseo, porque después de aquella ocasión Hitoshi nunca mas lo volvio a ver… pero que pequeño es el mundo… es justo lo que pensaria Hitoshi cuando alcanzo a ver a la persona que estaba con los amigos de su hermano…

Takao habia visto al chico de bufanda blanca, no se llevo gran impresión ya que esperaba de antemano verlo ahí, porque si estaban todos juntos era obvio que el estaria aunque esto no fue impedimento para que corriera de las manera mas rapida a abrazarlo y aunque Kai se molesto un poco por la euforia de Takao no dudo en sonreírle al momento de su abrazo…

-¡"Par de tortolos, vamonos porque recuerden que el que llegue al ultimo paga, por lo que debemos apresurarnos, después tendran tiempo de sus arrumacos!!!"-, después de las palabras de Rei, no se pudo ver la escena mas comica de Takao y Kai avergonzados mientras veian a Max correr y detrás de el a Rei quien continuaba haciendo burla a los chicos quien por su parte comenzaron a seguirlos, sin antes darse la mano….

Todo esto habia sido visto por Hitoshi… estaba mas que sorprendido de ver a aquel muchacho ahí, no era posible que estuviera ahí… aquel chico que iba de la mano de su hermano… aquel muchacho era…

"_**Mi hermano me pide que hable con mi madre, madre yo te he perdonado, mas no se si mi corazon lo haya hecho del todo, porque, porque no puedo hablarte como antes, amigo ques puede ser mas difícil que esto, y aun dudo por las palabras de mi amado Kai, porque todos necesitan de mi perdon…"**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Proximo capitulo: "Sere capaz de perdonar" o.o correccion de capitulos en el ultimo momento

Dedicatorias anonimas


	8. Sere capaz de perdonar

Shinrine: n.n Hello aquí Shinrine trasmitiendo en vivo desde las instalaciones de mi casa XDDDD trayendoles de nuevo este capitulo 8 ya que bueno ha tenido un poco mas de aceptacion el fic (pense que me iban linchar despues del Takao-Hiromi XDDD)…

Takao.- ¬¬ eso quiere decir que me regresas mi empleo de metiche oficial XDDD

Shinrine: uou me queda de otra, ahhhh…

Takao.- Genial nOn aun tengo chamba XDDD

Omi.- Oo a poco nos habia despedido ñ.ñU

Shinrine.- ¬¬ Ignoren a mis ayudantes, mejor vamos al fic, dedicatorias y lo demas XDDD

DEDICATORIAS:

Kiyone Kudou: Primis que te puedo decir, nOn gachias por seguir mi fic y pues por aguantarme en mis ratos de depre ¬¬ pero ya toy mejor aun apesto pero naaaa werever XDD (no te creas) aquí te va el siguiente capitulo pa que te deleites XDDD con el malvado Hito-Kun XD

Nancy Hiwatari: Ohhh primis que siempre me andas siguiendo la huella y nunca fallas al leer un fic thanks nOn este capitulo va por esos gratos comentarios que me dejas ¬¬ aunque te dire que gracias a eso Takao ya se cree mas (¬¬ oye como dices eso yo no me creo, es que soy bello y hermoso nOn juar juar) ¬¬ ves a que me refiero… pero gracias y pues aquí esta el capitulo XD

Cristal Kinomiya.- nOn querida amiga, Oo creo que eras mi tia verda es que tengo taaaan mala memoria que la verdad o.o hay veces que no me acuerdo ni de mi nombre XDDDD oO quien soy?? XDD aja no te creas, bueno tambien te dedico este capitulo TT.TT que espero puedas leer puesto que te iras de vacation nOn me traes un recuerdito XDDDD y ¬¬ Takao tambien quere algo XDDD…

Tiiita Oro.- nOn Tia que te puedo decir, thanks por los reviews y pues espero que te guste este capitulo ¬¬ Takao se empeño en que actualizara eso mas una taza de café hicieron efecto XDDD…

Y pues tambien se lo dedicos aquellos (a) que leyeron mi fic pero que por circunstancias ajenas no me pudieron dejar review como quiera muchas gracias y aquí les dejo este capitulo..

**DISCLAIMER: BEYBLADE Y SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE AOKI TAKAO Y LOS USO SIN FIN DE LUCRO**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**_SERE CAPAZ DE PERDONAR"_**

"…**_El dia de hoy me enterado de algo que me ha dejado vacio, ya no puedo sentir mi corazon latir, ha dejado de sentir aquel sentimiento… porque sera que todos los que me rodean me han lastimado, no puedo entenderlo… es que acaso tengo que sufrir… amigo ya no se a que le llaman perdon, no se que es esa palabra, no se que sea ese sentimiento puesto que ya he perdonado demasiado…"_**

Hitoshi se habia quedado atonito, aquel muchacho que llevaba de la mano a su hermano, aquel muchacho que intecambiaba sonrisas con su hermano … aquel muchacho que disimuladamente entre miradas y piropos mostraba un enorme cariño hacia su hermano Takao, aquel muchacho era Kai Hiwatari aquel chico que hace ya mas de 3 años habia robado su corazon…

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

3 años atrás:

En algun lugar se encontraba aquel muchacho de ojos color violeta, se hallaba demasiado melancolico mira de cierta manera hacia el mar que se encontraba en completa calma, sus ojos se hundian en un profundo dolor…trataba de esconderlo ya que no queria llorar frente a nadie, pero era difícil ocultar su dolor ya que en su mirada yacia unas pequeñas lagrimas que lejos de ser visibles formaban una cristalina capa en su penetrante mirada…

Aquel muchacho habia estado ahí por mucho tiempo, no hallaba la manera de regresar a su hogar puesto que las circustancias no se lo permitian, habia ido ahí por motivo familiar, pero debido al mal tiempo y a la falta de transporte el muchacho habia quedado varado en aquel sitio, y aunque de cierta manera no le era de lo mas desagradable el lugar el chico de cabellos platinados deseaba regresar al lado de su ser amado… pero por el momento le era imposible…

-¡"Querido Takao… si tan solo pudiera verte de nuevo, no sabes cuanta falta me haces, si pudieras estar conmigo ahora viendo este resplandeciente sol, este hermoso y celestial sol reflejandose en la cristalina agua del puro océano… daria lo que fuera porque tan solo por unos minutos estuvieras aquí…!"- aquellas frases eran parte del pensamiento de aquel muchacho, cuando de pronto su mente fue despertada de aquel sueño por otro muchacho que se le acerco de repente, aquel chico era un poco mayor que el, se acerco lentamente pero el chico ruso-japones habia detectado su presencia varios minutos atrás… por lo que solamente volteo de una manera seria y con una mirada de desafio.. se levanto de la roca donde estaba sentado, su blanca bufanda resplandecia a la luz del atardecer, aquel muchacho mostraba una mirada imponente de reto, creo que esperaba que aquel muchacho lo retara a un duelo de BeyBlade al fin y al cabo cada que se le acercaba un muchacho era para eso… cuando aquel chico de ascendencia japonesa se le acerco lentamente… y dijo…

-"!Hey disculpa no quize molestarte, es que realmente pense que tenias algun problema, porque los vecinos del lugar me han dicho que vienes todos los dias desde hace un mes a este risco y que siempre es al atardecer, asi que me dijieron que tal vez tenias algun problema y decidi venir a ver quien eras… pero veo que realmente no necesitas mucha ayuda…!"- aquel chico tenia una mirada seria pero no parecia desconfiar del ruso-japones, mas bien queria ayudarlo...

-"!Mi nombre es Hitoshi, llevo aquí un tiempo estoy realizando una investigación por estas regiones, y me hecho de varios amigos y compañeros quienes me hablaron de ti, por lo que veo jugas el famoso deporte del BeyBlade, sabes tengo un familiar que me recuerdas mucho, a aquel muchacho tambien le gusta ese deporte, pero bueno eso no es importante en estos momentos, porque no empiezas por decirme tu nombre eso seria un buen comienzo…!"-

Hitoshi se encontraba un tanto nervioso aunque no sabia porque, le interesaba saber acerca de aquel chico, ya que el yacia inmóvil ahí solo mirandolo, no hacia ningun movimiento solo fijaba la mirada en Hitoshi hacia que este se pusiera mas nervioso… asi que decidio contestar a su pregunta…

-"!Mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari, y estoy en estas regiones por razones personales, que no te interesan, no te preocupes no soy de los que piensa suicidarse si es lo que te preocupa, ya se que a los lugareños eso es lo que les inquieta pero pueden estar tranquilos ya que pienso marcharme pronto…!"- diciendo estas palabras Kai paso de lado a Hitoshi y le dio la espalda retirandose del lugar, Hitoshi no hizo mas quedarse sin palabras, habia quedado impresionado de la arrogancia y soberbia de aquel muchacho, no habia conocido a nadie asi…

-¡"Ah por cierto…Hitoshi debo decirte que tu tambien me recuerdas mucho a alguien…!"-, estas palabras hicieron latir de gran manera el corazon de Hitoshi, que era lo que el estaba sientiendo por ese muchacho con solo 5min de haberle conocido, pero la parte que vio Hitoshi no fue el Kai frio y arrogante fue aquella mirada de tristeza y desolación, aquella mirada fue la que enamoro el pequeño corazon del muchacho...

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

Hitoshi habia seguido a Takao y compañía al restaurante donde los esperaba Hiromi, mas no se pudo acercar demasiado por temor a ser visto, no podia creer que Kai se encontrara ahí, esto fácilmente habia facilitado su búsqueda pero habia llenado de rabia su ser porque su pequeño hermano se encontraba al lado de su ser querido, no podia evitar el sentir celos de el, le herbia la sangre cada mirada y cada susurro de parte de Takao hacia Kai, y no se puede culpar al muchacho dentro de el sabia lo que habia pasado entre ellos y no permitiria que su pequeño le ganara a Kai, estaba empezando a sentir un poco de odio hacia su hermano…

Dentro del restaurante Takao le habia comentado la situación a sus amigos, de cierta manera apoyaban su decisión de no dirigirle la palabra a su madre puesto que era una decisión unica y exclusivamente de el y no eran ellos quienes debian decidir, a la unica que no le parecio esto como siempre fue a Hiromi quien regaño de manera drastica a Takao quien por su parte lejos de sentirse enojado y comenzar a pelear con ella solo agacho la mirada y dentro de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar una pequeñas lagrimas que fueron levemente disumladas por unTakao sonriente que daba cualquier escusa a los regaños de Hiromi…aunque al unico que no pudo engañar fue a Kai el sabia que el chico japones estaba sufriendo y eso le dolio de gran manera, y aunque deseaba ayudarlo respetaba de gran manera la opinión de Takao y la forma en la que estaba actuando ante su madre…

Era tarde cuando los 6 amigos dicidieron retirarse del lugar, comenzaba a hacer frio aun cuando el invierno habia terminado, se decia que era una de las ultimas heladas asi que se disponian pronto a regresar cada quien a su respectivo hogar, y aunque para Kai y Takao fue raro ver que Max y Rei iban juntos les alegraba de alguna manera.

Antes de irse Hiromi pidio hablar a solas con Takao, no apoyaba en nada su decisión, y esperaba convecerlo de hablar con su madre, mientras Kenny hablaba con Kai quien se quedo desconcertado al ver que Hiromi se llevaba a Takao…

-¡"Escucha, solo te digo esto por tu bien, no me gusta nada la actitud que estas tomando Takao, es tu madre, aun cuando haya hecho lo haya hecho sigue siendo tu madre, ponte en su lugar, crees que no le doleria ver que su hijo no quiere ni siquiera verla, ponte a pensarlo, si la pierdes de nuevo el que sufrira seras tu, has pasado mas de 10 años sin verla, no la dejes ir ahora que la tienes de nuevo, al menos no hasta que escuches sus razones, y es ahí cuando juzgaras si la quieres en tu vida o fuera de esta… hazme caso y habla con ella es lo mejor…!"-, tal vez Hiromi de vez en cuando era un tanto entrometida pero apreciaba de gran manera a Takao y como su amiga velaba por su bienestar…

El chico de cabellos azulados solo asento la cabeza y la miro fijamente, en su mente sabia que la chica tenia razon, sabia que tenia que escuchar a su madre, el lo sabia asi que acepto hablar con ella, Hiromi sonrio y lo empujo para ir hasta donde se encontraba Kai quien le pregunto a Takao que era lo que habia hablado con Hiromi, el chico japones solo sonrio y dijo: -¡"Solo escuche el consejo de una gran amiga!"-…

Casi estaba anocheciendo cuando todos ya habia tomado rumbos diferentes, solo Takao y Kai habia quedado juntos puesto que Kai habia decidido acompañar al moreno hasta su casa, estaba un tanto preocupado desde el incidente de Yuriy, asi que mejor estaba dispuesto a caminar unas cuantas cuadras mas antes de ir a su casa, el moreno por su parte estaba mas que feliz culumpeandose del brazo de su querido Kai-Kun, ninguno pronunciaba palabra alguno sin embargo los dos se hallaban felices, eran momentos que jamas olvidarian, ni siquiera se habi percatado de le presencia de Hitoshi que desde minutos antes se les habia adelantado para llegar antes al dojo Kinomiya, la intencion del Hitoshi era encontrarse con ellos a la entrada del Dojo… y al parecer lograria su cometido…

Kai habia pensado decirle la verdad a Takao aquella noche, pero nuevamente el terror se habia apoderado de el, no queria ver a Takao deprimido, pero mas que eso le temia a su rechazo aun cuando el hubiera dicho que no importaba lo que hubiera hecho aun cuando eso pasara el tenia que decirle la verdad…

-¡"Ya casi llegamos, que rapido se paso este dia, mmm creo que esta noche sera un poco larga, he decidido hablar con mi madre, no esparare otros 10 años para recuperarla, estoy dispuesto a escuchar lo que tenga que decirme… solo espero no decepcionarme…!"- el moreno habia reflexionado acerca de las palabras de Hiromi y esperaba hablar pronto con su madre ya que sabia que esa noche de nuevo podria verla como lo que siempre fue, su mamà…

-¡"Me parece bie, y espero que esta vez puedas decirle que en verdad la has perdonado…!"-Kai estaba feliz por el chico japones, puesto que el habia perdido a sus padres al menos esparaba que su chico pudiera arreglar las cosas… esperaba que el moreno fuera feliz…

Los chicos que iban de la mano comenzaban a distinguir la casa Kinomiya, la cual estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, peor conforme mas se acercaban se podia distinguir una silueta a la entrada de la casa, a cada paso que daban la sombre iba cobrando forma, aquel chico hermano del moreno estaba recargado en la pared de la casa, habia llegado minutos entes que ellos, pero para Takao no era gran sorpresa ya que habia discutido con su hermano en la mañana y pensaba que estaba ahí para reclamarle… mas Kai se habia detenido de repente… dejando al moreno desconcertado…

-¡"Ayy que sucede Kai, porque te detienes tan de repente… que pasa…!"- el chico de cabellos azules volteo a ver que era lo que pasaba, cual fue su sorpreda al ver a un Kai palido, en cierta forma la tez del ruso-japones era blanca pero pareciera que el chico habia visto un fantasma, estaba mas que palido, su expresión era de asombro total…que era lo que estaba haciendo ahí Hitoshi… que era lo que estaba pasando se suponia que el era cosa del pasado, no tenia que estar ahí y mas que nada que hacia en la entrada de la casa de Takao… el chico estaba mas que desconcertado y asustado… Takao no paraba de hablarle y de moverle el brazo, pero Kai no reaccionaba miraba fijamente a Hitoshi quien se acerco a los chicos con una sonrisa sarcastica, aunque en el fondo estaba feliz por ver a Kai…

-¡"Vaya, hermanito, quien es tu acompañante, no me habias contado de el…es muy bien parecido acaso tu y el son… vaya tienes buenos gustos, al menos deberias decirme como se llama…!"- Takao percibio el sarcasmo el las palabras de su hermano, se le hicieron un tanto extrañas ya que aun cuando Hitoshi estuviera enojado con el, no solia ser sarcastico y mucho menos con alguien que no conocia… pero estaba mas preocupado por Kai quien ni siquiera pestañeaba, estaba inmóvil como una piedra, Hitoshi habia llamado hermanito a Takao… Hitoshi Kinomiya era el nombre de aquel chico… Kinomiya… aquel chico era hermano de Takao… no podia creerlo aquel chico con quien habia engañado al moreno no era otro que su hermano…

-¡"Kai que pasa?, dime algo, me estas asustando, vamos contestame con demonio…que es lo que te pasa??..!"- el chico japones estaba asustado, la cara de Kai no cambiaba en lo mas minimo, estar frente a frente con Hitoshi removio mucho del pasado, venian a su mente los recuerdos de su estancia con el y de la noche que le fue infiel a Takao… mas fue la sorpresa de saber que era su hermano…

-¡"Creo que Kai no quiere hablar, pero no lo culpo a mi tambien me sorprendio de gran manera verlo aquí, pero vaya vaya que pequeño es el mundo no lo crees Hiwatari… quien diria que después de aquella noche te encontraria aquí, debo decirte que me dejaste realmente desconcertado después de que te fuiste… pero viendo a mi hermanito entiendo la razon de tu partida…!"-… la noche habia caido, al sonido de las ultimas palabras de Hitoshi… no solo la cara de Kai habia quedado atonita un Takao mas que desconcertado se preguntaba de donde su chico conocia a su hermano y a que se referia con aquella noche… cuando de pronto las ideas en su cabeza comenzaron a hacer un remolino de recuerdos, la tardanza de Kai…, las cartas olvidadas…, los dias transcurridos…, los meses pasajeros… y los años de tristeza, habian recordado la cara de lamento de Kai, la cara de culpa…Eso era culpa, Kai tenia culpa de algo y ese algo era su hermano Hitoshi, cuando la mente de Takao empezaba a hacer ideas acerca de esto… un Kai mas que amenazante miro al chico de cabellos grisaceos-azulados, lo miro fijamente y dijo…

-¡"Que es lo que buscas Hitoshi?, te dije que no me buscaras pense que eso te habia quedado claro…?!"- para el moreno las palabras del ruso-japones habian dejado en claro una cosa, era verdad que su hermano habia tenido algo que ver con Kai y ese algo era lo que se esparaba, ese algo habia tenido atado a Kai todos esos años…

-¡"No seas tan arrogante Hiwatari, la verdad es que vine a ver a mi hermanito pero bueno fue una sorpresa hallarte a ti tambien… solo espero hablar contigo en privado, como aquella ocasión, oh! Es que acaso no se lo has dicho a mi pequeño hermano… asi es Takao yo estuve cuidandote a Kai por un tiempo… pero por lo que veo no te habia dicho, que mala suerte…. No soy portador de buenas noticias, es una lastima…!"- Lo que Takao habia temido desde aquella ocasión se habia hecho realidad y aunque aquella noche en la que se entrego a Kai lo habia desechado como mera idea o ocurrencia hacia lo que lastimaba a su amado, esa idea no era mas que la verdad, Kai le habia sido infiel y no solo eso habia sido un cobarde al haberlo engañado de esa manera…

-¡"Callate, te quieres callar de una buena vez, no se a que viene todo eso, pero…!"-Kai estaba tratando de callar a Hitoshi pero se quedo sin habla al ver a Takao viendolo fijamente con una cara llena de rencor, la mirada de Takao era mas que penetrante en su ser, estaba realemente conmocionado por lo que su hermano habia dicho… pero ahí frente a el frente a su amado tenia que saber la verdad tenia que escucharlo de las boca de su amado Kai…

-¡"Kai… solo quiero saber aquí frente a Hitoshi si lo que dice el es cierto, solo dime es verdad lo que esta diciendo, es verdad que por eso no regresaste en todos estos años… dime es verdad?!"-, el moreno miraba fijamente a Kai, ya no le importaba nada mas que saber la verdad y rogaba porque Kai dijiera una respuesta negativa… pero cual fue su sopresa al ver que su amado agachaba la cabeza, sus cabellos cubrian sus ojos no podia ver frente a frente al moreno ya que era verdad lo que Hitoshi estaba diciendo, no fueron necesarias las palabras Takao se alejo unos cuantos centimentro de Kai, tenia que ser mentira, era una cruel mentira del destino… pero eso era lo que el queria creer… lo unico que hizo fue alejarse… salir huyendo de ahí… no queria saber nada de su hermano Hitoshi Kinomiya aquel que era sangre de su sangre y mucho menos queria saber de Kai Hiwatari aquel que habia traicionado su cariño y sobretodo aquel que habia traicionado a su corazon…

"_**Es tarde ya… no se lo que es perdonar, muchas veces solia decir que era facil perdonar que solo era cuestion de justificar a las personas y saber sus motivos, pero ahora pienso de distinta manera, he dejado de saber a que es lo que le llaman perdon, amigo… no se que es lo que debo hacer ahora… ya no se si sea capaz de perdonarlo, ya no se si confio en el… solo se que desgraciadamente mi corazon aun es suyo…"**_

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

Shinrine: Ya termine espero les haya gustado XD, esta medio raro pero es que el elixir del café solo alcanzo pa esto XDDD, ademas de que Takao jue por ahí de parranda con Omi Oo a onde se habran ido estos chamacos…

-Se ve a Omi y a Takao revisando los fics de Shinrine-

Takao: Mmmm oye mira en este sales tu Omi, Oo ehh te puso de pareja al esposo de su prima ¬¬ yo que tu la demandaba por no respetar tu integridad moral

Omi: Oo mi que del morral, ademas ¬¬ a ti te puso de pareja de Brooklyn que el no es un pollo

Takao.-¬¬ ehhh no se si sea un pollo pero Shinrine no me hablo de esto, ¬¬ la voy a demandar por daños a los animalitos

Shinrine: TAKAO KINOMIYA. OMI TSUKIYONO dejen en paz mis fics, O largo de mi estudio

Takao y Omi: ¬¬ Llamas estudio a este cuartucho lleno ropa vieja nOn di que te lo prestaron pa escribir tus fics XDDDDDD

Shinrine: Vengan aca ustedes dos que me los voy a ajusticiar…

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo XDDDDD

"Incognita"

SEE YA!!!!!!!!!!!!!****


	9. Incognita

Shinrine: Hello nOn como estan todos aquí Shinrine con otro capitulo mas, sorry la tardanza pero es que no encontraba inspiración xD y pues me tarde en actualizar xDDD sorry por eso

Takao: Y bueno al menos demandaremos mas gente o seremos demandados oO xD

Omi: TT.TT mas demandas ya me canse de archivar todo u.u no sena malos conmigo TTOTT

Shinrine:¬¬ no va a ver mas demandas o.o al menos eso espero porque realmente no se si les guste el capitulo es cierto a quien no le guste, echenle la demanda a Takaito el se encarga de todo xDDDD

Takao: ¬¬ Oye me crees abogado universal o que?

Shinrine: xD pues si no es asi ya te amolaste xDDDD

Takao:u.u ok mejor vamos con las dedicatorias y el fic no?

Shinrine: oyeme no te vueles mis dialogos, ejem ok ñ.ñU vamos con las dedicatorias y el fic

Kiyone Kudou: primis que te puedo decir, tu siempre lees mi fic asi que no me queda mas que como siempre agradecerte muchoooooo ya que tu eres de las pocas personas que aun crees que sirvo para esto del fanfic TT.TT gachias snifff –se suena los moquitos xD- espeor te agrede el capitulo.

Nancy Hiwatari: TT.TT otra prima genial, primis gracias por que nunca me defrudas y siempre dejas un comentario y para variar siempre positivo thanks TT.TT espero tambien te agrade el fic nOn.

Jizel Ishihara: nOn gracias por haberte molestando en leer mi fic, espero te guste este capitulo y pues espero poder continuarle n.n…

Y pues tambien se lo dedicos aquellos (a) que leyeron mi fic pero que por circunstancias ajenas no me pudieron dejar review como quiera muchas gracias y aquí les dejo este capitulo..

**DISCLAIMER: BEYBLADE Y SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE AOKI TAKAO Y LOS USO SIN FIN DE LUCRO**

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

Capitulo 9

"INCOGNITA"

"…_**No hay mas que soledad, porque los que quiero me han traicionado, ya no puedo confiar en nadie mas… no entiendo porque el destino me trata asi… dime amigo que es lo que debo hacer, como puedo perdonarlo… es que ya no se mas lo que es eso, ya no se si pueda verlo de nuevo sin sentir asco… porque Kai porque me hiciste eso… y lo peor es que mi corazon aun te ama…"**_

La madrugada era fria, y aun cuando el invierno estuviera terminando en el ambiente se podia sentir un leve aire frio, aquella silueta continuaba corriendo, aun huia de ese lugar, aquel chico de ojos azulados no hacia otra cosa mas que correr, y aun cuando estuviera cansado , no pretendia detenerse… sus lagrimas recorrian sus mejillas, cayendo en el suelo como si estuvieran haciendo un sendero mientras el chico corria…

-¡"Como pudo?... como pudo hacerlo… porque, porque lo hizo, Kai…?...!"-, Takao aun continuaba corriendo sin saber a donde se dirigia, el moreno estaba demasiado afectado por la verdad, aquella verdad que no queria creer… Kai su amado Kai lo habia traicionado y no era el hecho de Kai le habia sido infiel, el chico lloraba por la mentira y la traicion hacia aquella promesa que el ruso-japones le habia hecho… su corazon estaba destrozado pero en el fondo aun lo amaba y era por eso que su dolor era mas grande… en aquella noche el pequeño aun seguia corriendo, huia del destino que le habia tocado, ya que todos su seres queridos le habian fallado…

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-0000-00-00-00-00-00-0000-00-00-00-00-00-00

Todo habia pasado tan rapido que el chico ruo-japones no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, estaba mas que confundido, no solo habia traicionado el corazon de Takao, le habia mentido y jamas fue capaz decirle la verdad aun cuando el se habia entregado… Kai nunca fue capaz de decirle la verdad…

Aun con la cabeza cabizbaja, Kai no siguió a Takao no podia ya que el no queria hacer mas daño de que el ya habia provocado sin embargo se olvido de que aquel chico aun se encontraba presente; Hitoshi aun estaba ahí en espera de que Kai dijiera algo, ya que el no menciono palabra alguna desde que Takao salio huyendo…

Kai lo miro fijamente, y aun cuando el chico tenia una mirada de tristeza lo unico que hizo fue darse media vuelta y marcharse, Kai no era de los que huia pero en aquella noche no le quedaba mas que retirarse y esperar… esperar por el perdon…el perdon de aquella persona…

-¡"Espera Kai… no piensas ir tras el… pense que lo amabas… o es que acaso no te importa…, bueno después de todo Takao es solo un chiquillo, vaya no lo tomes tan en serio, ademas tal vez un dia pueda perdonarte lo que le has hecho no crees...!- El chico Kinomiya habia sido demasiado arcastico en cuanto a sus palabras pero en el fondo le dolia ver a Kai asi, pero el queria separar a su hermano de Kai y al parecer lo estaba consiguiendo…

-¡"Takao me importa mas de lo que crees, pero creo que si ni tu, ni tu madre obtuvieron su perdon.. no se si yo sea capaz de obtenerlo… pero de algo estoy seguro, no descansare hasta obtenerlo…!"-El chico de ojos violeta se marcho del lugar dejando a Hitoshi mas que desconcertado, Kai estaba dispuesto a luchar por el amor de Takao… aun cuando su hermano mayor se interpusiera…

00-00-00-00-00-00-0000-00-00-00-00-00-0000-00-00-00-00-00-0000-00-00-00-00-00-00

La noche estaba terminando, la larga caminata de aquel chico habia terminado, se habia detenido en un parque muy lejos de su hogar, el cansancio era notorio en su rostro… sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, su respiración era agitada y su corazon latia fuertemente… se encontraba sentado en los columpios de aquel parque… su cara estaba llena de aquella gotas cristalinas que brotaban de sus ojos…su dolor era mas grande que su cansancio… su agotamiento no se comparaba con el dolor tan grande de su corazon…

Las lagrimas era cada vez mas fuertes, aquel chico recoradaba lo sucedido y cada vez apretaba mas fuerte las cadenas que sostenian aquellos columpios… su dolor y su rabia era demasiado fuerte… no podia soportarlo…

-¡"PORQUE??? PORQUE??? Kai porque no me lo dijiste… porque… porque me mentiste todos estos años… no lo entiendo… es que no lo entiendo…"!- Takao apretaba cada vez mas las cadenas necesitaba deshagorase y el pequeño no sabia de que manera podia borrar el hecho de que habia sido engañado… el pequeño continuo llorando… sus lagrimas era una forma de desechar su dolor… cada gota de aquellas lagrimas era cada momento que paso esperando a Kai, aquel llanto era la forma en que pretendia olvidarse de el…

Aquel dolor jamas se iria, jamas seria borrado del corazon del pequeño Takao, aquel dolor semejante al que sufrio años atrás, aquel dolor ante el cual no sabia actuar… aquel dolor de la tracion y la mentira…

00-00-00-00-00-00-0000-00-00-00-00-00-0000-00-00-00-00-00-0000-00-00-00-00-00-00

Mientras en otro lado un chico caminaba sin rumbo fijo aunque en su mente habia un solo lugar donde queria estar y ese era al lado del chico al que habia herido, aquel muchacho que habia sido traicionado, solo deseaba estar con el, nada en ese momento lo hubiera hecho feliz mas que estar al lado de aquel que lo necesitaba, mas en su corazon sabia que no lo que habia hecho jamas tendria perdon y por mas que quisiera no podia remediar el hecho de que ahora su amado estaba mas lejos que nada, ahora ya no los separaban las distancia y la lejania, ahora el unico que se interponia entre su felicidad era una simpleza a lo que la gente llama traicion…

-¡"Espero que puedas perdonarme algun dia Takao… perdoname por favor… fui un estupido…maldición!"- Kai se encontraba en la puerta de su casa cuando salto un puñetazo a esta, estaba realmente arrepentido de lo que habia provocado, sabia que habia hecho pedazos el amor que el ojiazul le tenia, y por eso golpeaba una y otra vez aquella puerta… recordaba el dia que Takao y el estuvieron ahí, aquel dia en el que por un momento se sentia tranquilo… pero en un instante todo se perdio, como en un instante todo lo que parecia perfecto se vuelve basura… Kai continuaba culpandose por lo que habia sucedido aun continuaba golpeando la puerta de su casa, su puño malherido comenzaba a sangrar… densas gotas de aquel liquido carmesí comezaban a caer en aquel suelo que poco a poco se iba descongelando… aquellas gotas de sangre recorrian la puerta como un sendero de culpabilidad, aquel sendero era recorrido por el dolor de Kai al recordar el dolor de su amado …

-¡"Perdoname amado Takao…!"- El ruso japones cayo de rodillas, su ropa se manchaba de la sangre derramada por los golpes que el mismo se habia propiciado, pero Kai no hizo mas que llorar, de sus ojos comenzaba a brotar aquellas gotas cristalinas que se combinaban con la sangre carmesí de sus manos… lo que no sabia es que bajo esas mismas estrellas y bajo aquella luna los dos seres que mas se amaban lloraban juntos su dolor, lloraban juntos como un solo ser, sus lagrimas eran como un grito de auxilio para ambos…

00-00-00-00-00-00-0000-00-00-00-00-00-0000-00-00-00-00-00-0000-00-00-00-00-00-00

Los pequeños rayos de luz comenzaban a alumbrar aquella ciudad, las luces comenzaban a tocar la cara del pequeño moreno quien se encontraba exhausto, habia estado toda la noche en aquel lugar desolado y todo la noche habia estado llorando, su cara expresa tristeza y mas que eso una enorme depresion… apenas sus ojos se veian ante la mirada cabizbaja, sus ojos se hallaban hinchados y rojos, pero el moreno no pronunciaba palabra alguna, hasta que decidio partir de aquel lugar, se levanto, y aunque sus fuerzas eran minimas ya que habia pasado toda la noche bajo la intemperie no sabia a que otro lugar ir que no fuera su casa…

El pequeño Takao caminaba sin saber el rumbo por el cual dirigirse para encontrar su hogar, estaba en un trance del cual queria despertar, en su mente solo rondaban las palabras como "dolor, tristeza, amor, decepcion, felicidad… traicion", mas al recordar a su amado Kai, las inminentes lagrimas hacian su aparicion y nublaban la vista del moreno, mientras caminaba veia mas y mas la sombra de su amado, recordaba los pequeños momentos que convivio con el, cuando caminaban juntos, cuando se tomaban de las manos, cuando sonreian, cuando se miraban el uno al otro, esos pequeños detalles que para muchos no tienen importancia pero son los pequeños detalles los que duelen como miles de dagas incrustadaz en lo profundo del corazon, son esos pequeños detalles los que hacian que el dolor de Takao incrementara a cada paso que daba…

Takao camino y sin saber como llego a su casa, aquel lugar fue el mas doloroso de todos, aquella entrada de manera inmediata le recordo la noche anterior, y para el fue como si lo ultimo de su corazon le fuera arrebatado… pero de cualquier manera entro ya que lo unico que queria era descansar, olvidarse de todo por un momento y solo descansar… pero cuando abrio la puerta y entro se hallo a aquella persona, la unica que podia tratar de aliviar su dolido corazon…

-¡"Mama?..."!- el pequeño sorprendio a su madre quien se hallaba de espaldas a el, se encontraba arreglando la sala, cuando volteo a ver a su hijo… sucio, con la cara llena de tierra, los ojos humedos y rojizos, su cara expresaba un enorme dolor, su madre no sabia de que manera reaccionara ante la mirada de sufrimiento de su hijo, no sabia si correr abrazarlo por miedo a ser rechazada, pero era evidente que su pequeño necesitaba ayuda y no dudaria en brindarsela, asi que la señora Kinomiya levanto sus brazos y sonrio… el pequeño Takao no dudo ni un instante en correr a los unicos brazos en los que alguna vez se sentia seguro… el moreno corrio tanto como sus fuerzas se lo permitian hasta que salto a los brazos de su madre, el pequeño ojiazul comenzo a llorar y abrazo con fueza a su madre quien por su parte no hizo mas que acercalo a su regazo y cobijarlo con sus brazos, no habria preguntas de lo que habia pasado, solo dejo que su pequeño deshagora su dolor…

"_**Hoy abraze de nuevo a mi madre… es la unica persona que aun esta aqui, ya no se a quien mas recurrir, el dolor es tan grande que ya no siento nada, no siento odio, no siento lastima, no siento cariño, ahora amigo ya estoy vacio por dentro…"**_

00-00-00-00-00-00-0000-00-00-00-00-00-0000-00-00-00-00-00-0000-00-00-00-00-00-00

Shinrine: espero les haya gustado nOn, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

MATA KONDO NE!

Prox. Capitulo "No se si aun te amo"


	10. No se si aun te amo

**Shinrine: nOn Ohayo! Aquí Shinrine trayendoles una nueva parte del fic, despues de tanto tiempo de estar ausente 9.9 y vaya que fue buen rato, es que para que no pierdan el interes en la historia xD**

**Takao¬¬ Si claro, mas bien es que no tienes ideas y luego quien es el que se encarga de las demandas ehhh!**

**Shinrine¬¬ bueno que te quejas que para eso te pago no, mira Omi ni se queja y el es que hace todo el papeleo mira!**

**Omi: TT.TT Ya no mas papeles . por favor, no se on toy…**

**Takao¬¬ A quien engañas el pobre no se queja porque lo mareamos con tanto papel y y quien te dijo que me pagas, estoy de a grapa ¬¬ empezare a cobrarte de verdad ¬w¬**

**Shinrineñ.ñUUU etto bueno mejor que tal si lo negociamos en un fic en el que seas un super heroe te gustaria nOn**

**Takao: 9w9 mmm no seria mala idea, dejame pensarlo 9.9 uhhh SUPER TAKAO n.n me gusta…**

**Shinrine¬¬ que facil cae xD, bueno los dejo con el fic…**

**Omi:.…**

**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**

**Capitulo 10**

"**No se si aun te amo"**

"**_Escribo estas palabras con un enorme vacio en mi corazón, ya no se ni que pensar, esoy harto de tener que pensar en que es lo que paso, estoy harto de pensar en aquella persona, ya no quiero saber nada acerca de el, ya no quiero saber nada…porque el destino me ha hecho sufrir tanto, aun sigo sin poder entenderlo, sigo sin saber si aun lo amo…"_**

El tiempo pasa y puede que llegue a curar las heridas, mas el pequeño Takao no es aquellos que creian en este mito, ya que a pocos dias de lo sucedido no habia podido dejar de pensar en lo que habia pasado, ya que le era demasiado difícil el tener que despertar y descubrir que la pesadilla con la que habia estado soñando se hacia realidad…

Aquella mañana era como cualquier otra de las dos semanas anteriores pero el trataba de sobreponerse a lo que le habia sucedido, mas su corazon era tan frágil que tenia que rendirse ante el dolor que yacia en el…

Takao habia permanecido aislado durante esos dias, preferia quedarse en casa aun cuando sus deberes de Beyluchador, sus deberes escolares y sus amigos fueran importantes el preferia refugiarse en las cuatro paredes de su desolada habitación, la unica que habia compartido su dolor aunque fuera sorprendete era su madre, ya que ella sabia por lo que estaba pasando su hijo y no esperaba que Takao le pidiera ayuda ya que odiaba ver a su hijo sufrir y no queria que se repitiera lo que su habia pasado hacia ya mas de 10 años, la señora Kinomiya no sabia si su hijo se recuperaria de un golpe tan grande como el desamor, pero sabia que si en ella estaba el poder ayudarlo a salir de esa situación lo haria a cualquier costo, lo haria aun si debia interponerse entre sus dos hijos…

-"!Una mañana mas como las demas, esta vez si tengo que ir a la escuela, ya no puedo faltar, ni fingir enfermedad, la verdad como deseria estar realmente enfermo…!"-el moreno estaba en su habitación de la cual no habia salido las ultimas dos semanas, se habia reportado enfermo en la escuela y en la BBA, habia estado evadiendo las llamadas de Hiromi y de Kenny asi como las de Max y las de Rei, ellor llamaban todos los dias, mas la excusa de la señora Kinomiya era de que Takao estaba dormido, en la ducha o entrenando, y cada vez que ellos iban a su casa siempre hacia lo posible por evitar que pasaran ya que Takao le habia dicho que no queria ver a nadie y no queria hablar de Kai…mas habia pasado mucho tiempo y no podia quedarse en su habitación para siempre asi que el chico de cabellos azulados opto por regresar a la sociedad muy a su pesar tenia que seguir con su vida… al menos esa idea mantenia ocupada su cabeza y tenia alejada la presencia de el chico ruso-japones de esta…

**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba un chico de cabellera rojiza como el fuego, habia estado alejado de Takao durante un tiempo y aunque el moreno penso que jamas regresaria después del golpe que Kai le habia asentado en su honor, Yuriy no se daria por vencido y habia regresado a saber de su amado, ya que se habia enterado de que Kai habia reñido con el y aunque no habia confirmando el rumor, deseaba ver el chisme que corria por voces ajenas…

Pensativo el chico se dirigia hacia el dojo Kinomiya, no sabia si creer los rumores que por el lugar corria, pero si era cierto era la oportunidad que el buscaba para estar junto a Takao… -"! Sera cierto aquel rumor, y no si no que otra mentira, aun asi Hiwatari no puede quedarse con Takao…!"- mientas mas pensaba Yuriy, se acercaba mas a la casa de los Kinomiya cuando de pronto vio a Max aquel chico de cabellos rubios iba junto a Hiromi quien en vista de que Takao no habia asistido a la escuela iba a tratar de convecerlo aquella mañana para que fuera, aunque se llevaria la sorpresa de ver a Takao despierto y con las intenciones de ir a la escuela…

El chico Ivanov observo a lo lejos la escena, esperaba a que el chico de cabellera azul, quien salia justo en ese momento de la casa se acercara a los chicos, ahí estaba su eterno enamorado, su pequeña obsesion la cual parecia estar un poco mas respuesta, Takao lucia distante pero a la vez seguia sonriendo como siempre trataba de soportar el dolor y no mostrarlo ante sus amigos quienes de ante mano sabian que no debian tocar el tema en cuanto a la relacion con Kai…

-"!Takao, vaya ya era hora de que decidieras ir a la escuela¿que crees que siempre nos estaremos preocupando por ti? …!"- Hiromi era muy dura en sus palabras, pero nunca penso que esas afectarian de gran manera al pobre Takao quien no hizo mas que comportarse como siempre escondiendo el gran dolor que aun sentia y que trataba de borrar…

-"!Ayy ya callate, no ves que me estaba tomando unas vacaciones ademas creo que tu deberias hacer lo mismo, no ves que tu cara ya le estan saliendo arrugas!"- Takao pretendia ser el mismo de siempre por eso sus expresiones hacia Hiromi no debian cambiar, debia decidirse a tratar de vivir sin aquel chico al que amaba, era por eso que nunca debia mostrar una cara llena de tristeza…

El chico de cabellos rojos, vio que su amado no habia cambiado en nada, notraba rareza ya que de ser cierto el rumor esperaba ver a un Takao mas demacrado pero en cambio seguia viendo al chico sonriente e irrespetuoso que siempre ha sido, y aunque esperaba ver que en algun instante saliera Hiwatari y todo lo que se habia dicho fuera mentira, se acerco… que mas podia pasar…

-"!Vaya Vaya, parece ser que los rumores que contaban por ahí no eran ciertos, pense que hallaria un Takao mas triste…!"- El chico Ivanov se acerco mas y mas a donde estaban los chicos mientras decia esas palabras, fue una gran sopresa para Max y Hiromi verlo ahí, no pensaban que vendria a buscar a Takao y menos ahora que se habia sucitado el problema con Kai…

-"!Que haces aquí, Yuriy, tu…!"- Hiromi fue interumpida antes de terminar sus palabras por un Takao con mirada seria quien se coloco frente a la chica, y pidio a Max que no interviniera, parecia que al moreno no le era extraño ver a Yuriy en ese lugar, sabia que en cualquier instante lo veria de nuevo y bien sabia que en cuantoi oyera los rumores estaria aun mas cerca…

-"! Se a que vienes Yuriy y no espero que te enteres por rumores aunque creo que la mayoria ya lo sabes, asi que si vienes a confirmar lo que es obvio, SI, Kai y yo… ¡" Takao enmudecio por unos instantes le era muy difícil decir que todo habia terminado entre el y Kai… el muchacho bajo la mirada que sostenia a la mirada penetrante del chico ruso, pero no pudo evitarlo y aun cuando trataba de armar fuerzas para terminar sus palabras, el chico no podia levantar la mirada y de su boca no salio palabra alguna…

-"! Vaya, pense que esa actitud que tenias de entusiasmo y altaneria eran solamente prueba de que los rumores habian sido falsos, y al parecer eran verdaderos y yo que pense que el realmente te amaba, pero al final no me equivoque supose que Hiwatari solo te haria sufrir… pero dime no es cierto que aun lo amas, dime no es verdad que aun sientes algo por el, tu silencio lo dice todo, querido Takao…!"- El chico ruso habia sido mu cruel en sus palabras, esperaba ver los ojos de un Takao lleno de lagrimas, esperaba ver como Takao se sentia mal por aquella persona, pero cual seria su sorpresa al ver que Takao reincorporo de nuevo la mirada…

-"!NO SE SI AUN LO AMO DEACUERDO NOOO LO SEEE!"- Takao grito estas palabras sin derramar una sola lagrima, las palabras de Yuriy provocaron en el un sentimiento de rabia, le molesto de gran manera todo lo que habia dicho, pero aun mas le molesto que esas palabras fueran la cruel realidad…

-"!Esta bien, no tienes por que gritar, solo venia a eso, y esperaba escucharlo con tus propias palabras..!"- Yuriy se dio media vuelta, no queria perturbar mas a Takao, y aunque deseaba de gran manera ser el unico dueño del moreno, aun no era tiempo, deseaba provocar en Takao un sentimiento mas grande que el de la rabia, deseaba crear en el algo que pudiera quebrantar el amor que le tenia a Kai y la unica forma era sembrar en el corazon del moreno un sentiemiento de odio y venganza solo de esa manera se aseguraria de quitar a Kai del camino y quedarse con el moreno…

Max, Hiromi y Takao no hicieron ningun moviendo solo observaron como el chico de cabellos rojos caminaba y se perdi a lo lejos, el moreno estaba un poco agitado, aquellas palabras surgieron desde el fondo de su corazon, pero el habia sido fiel a su palabra… el habia jurado no derramar una lagrimas mas por aquel que habia traicionado su corazon…

**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**

En aquella fria y solitaria habitación se encontraba aquel chico ruso-japones, se encontraba sentado junto a la ventana en la que solia divisar cuando llegaba su amado, pero ahora no hacia mas que ver el horizonte, no hacia mas que estar solo de nuevo con sus pensamientos…

-"!Takao, como puedo volver a recuperarte…!"- Kai exclamaba aquellas palabras una y otra vez en su mente no habia mas pensamientos que no fueran los relacionado con aquel chico japones, y aunque no sabia de que manera recuperia la confianza de Takao, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de estar de nuevo con el….

"_**Las palabras de Yuriy me hirieron de gran manera, pero tal vez en algo tenia razon, Kai me lastimo, traiciono lo mas importante para mi, traiciono mi confianza, traiciono nuetro amor, y por eso… ya no se si lo amo, dudo de que en mi corazon aun halla amor hacia el, dudo si podre perdonarlo, y cuando recuerdo todo esto…amigo mi corazon late cad vez mas fuerte, aprieto mas mi puño porque lo que estoy empezando a sentir no es otra cosa mas que odio…"**_

**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**

**Shinrine-Mira a Takao con un gran traje al estilo He-Man xDDD¬¬ Takao que estas haciendo, no ves que ya se acabo el capitulo, no quieres ver que te paso…xD**

**Takao-frente a un espejo- Calla no ves que me estoy probando el traje de super heroe, mira que monito me veo nOn cual te gusta mas querida Shin, este o el de Tarzan xDDD**

**Shinrine: Oo ahhhhh ¬IIIIIIIIII¬ ejem pues no se, Ayyy pero que estoy diciendo con los dos te vez ridiculo¬¬ no me vas a ayudar con las dedicatorias…**

**Takao: n.n esta vez no, estoy muy ocupado que no ves, dile a Omi que te ayude, ahh y dile que me traiga el caso de Kiyone ¬¬ no ves que aun esta demanda!**

**Shinrine¬¬ - Se voltea- mira este y todavía espera a que le haga sus mandados¬¬ mmmm por unos instantes me dan ganas de que Shu le gane la demanda XDDDD**

**Omi: Shin ñ.ñ aqui estan las dedicatorias nOn vas a ponerlas…**

**Shinrine-Abraza a Omi- gachias Omi tu si me queles no como otros que se creen Esmalbile XDDD **

**Omi: nOn vamos a las dedicatorias..,**

**Kiyone Kudou: nOn sis-primis thanks por los comentarios¬¬ os juro que este remedo de Superman –le jala los cachetes a Takao- (dejame, dejame lastimas mi hermoso rostro de modelo ¬¬) no te hara mas demandas, verdad! (Si TT.TT lo prometo –cruza los dedos- Hasta crees) espero que tambien le continues a tu fic (nOn si para que te pueda demandar mas XDDD) ¬¬ Takao te estas ganando una patada en la pompis xDDDD (Oo ayy bueno ya me callo ¬o¬ demanda demanda xDDD) u.u olvidalo eres un caso perdido, espero que te guste el capitulo sis, si no echale la culpa a Takao (¬¬ Mira mira que me desquito con tu Omi-chan) ¬¬mmmmm**

**Cristal Kinomiya: nOn TIITAAA thanks por todos tus comentarios TT.TT siempre me dejas un muy bonito review, no odies a Hito kun y no lo mandes con el perro Oo luego que le dejas al pobre de Firulais (¬¬ ehh mas les vale no hablar mal de mis conocidos ehhh) ¬¬ oye como si Hitoshi te tratara tan bieb Takao (o.o y quien habla de mi hermano naaa el que yo hablo de Firulais xDDDD) ñ.ñUUU ayy cuanto cariño hacia su hermano, bueno ignoralo tia espero que te guste este capitulo…(Si no te gusta demandanos xDDD) ñ.ñUU este en lugar de Beyluchador debio ser abogado xDDD**

**Jery Hiwatari: n.n amiga que bueno que te gusto mi fic,(bienvenida al clan de los pocos que les gusta este fic ¬¬ ya sabemos que Shinrine no es Shakespeare pero uOu admitamoslo hace lo que puede) ¬¬ Gracias que dulce, eres tan lindo (nOn Yo siempre, querida) ¬¬ era un sarcasmo sabes (Oo saca que?) ñ.ñU olvidalo, espero que te guste este capitulo y gachias por leer mi fic¬¬ aprenderas a ignorar a este morenito (nOn ja hasta cree soy difícil de ignorar) o.o que perdon dijiste algo (TTOTT no me ignores, mala) JA! nOn GANE! xDDDD**

**Nancy Hiwatari: n.n primis es bueno ver que aun recibo review tuyos o.o pense que ya no te gustaba mi fic xDDD (¬¬ ya estaba a punto de botar este fic al la pila de basura) ¬¬ oye eso no es ciertoñ.ñU bueno no del todo xDDD ( ves yo nunca miento) ¬¬ Callla o te meto con Omi al trabajo de archivo (o.o etto bueno ya me callo) ñ.ñU perdonenlo es que es muy bocon xDDd espero que te guste este capitulo primis SEE YA!**

**Kai 50: n.n querido amigo o amiga oO es que no se como interpretar tu nick xD (¬¬ esta muy zonzita perdonala) Takaoñ.ñU ejem empiezo a ver lo que siente la chava de la revis de conexión manga ¬¬ en fin, espero que te guste este capitulo y se arriba que viva el KAI/TAKA nOn veras que le pondre un bonito final (¬¬ Ya les arruinaste el final no te digo) o.o pero yo que dije, bueno en fin nos vemos después n.n**

**Aguila Fanel: Muchas thanks por el review, n.n espero que te guste este capitulo y pues espero apurarme para que veas como termina el fic (¬¬ si ya nos tamos aburriendo, ya pronto el final, nOn pa que luego siga el fic donde me haras super heroe) 9.9 si claro ya calmate, bueno nos vemos después y muchísimas thanks por el review nOn!**

**Omi: BUENO SHINRINE ESTA MEDIO AHORCANDO A TAKAO PORQUE LE DIJO ZONZITA ASI QUE LES DEJO CON ESTE RECADITO: "SHIN MANDA DECIR QUE SI QUIEREN QUE EL FINAL SEA PRONTO O LE METE MAS CAPITULO PORQUE EL FIC ESTABA CONTEMPLADO PARA QUE FUERAN ALREDEDOR DE 15 CAPITULOS PERO QUIERE SABER QUE OPINA SU PUBLICO " ahhhh ñ.ñUU esa era la notita, ahhh tambien dice "P.D. FAVOR DE DEJAR SU OPINION EN SOBRE DE REVIEWS ¬¬ EN POCAS PALABRAS DEJEN SU OPINION EN EL REVIEW" xDDD, bueno nos vemos después se despide en ausencia de Shinrine su amigo y archivista xDDD Omi Tsukiyono **

–**atrás de el se estan peleando Shin y Takaoñ.ñUUUU ay aca hay guerra xDDDD**

**MATTA KONDO NE!**

**Prox. Capitulo "Dejame tomar su lugar"**


	11. Dejame tomar su lugar

**Shinrine: nOn hello de nuevo, aquí Shin-chan ¬¬ con nuevo episodio despues de un poco de contratiempos y otras cositas aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo u.u**

**Takao: ù.ú hmmmm**

**Shinrine: ñ.ñU Takaito esta enojado creo que el dia de hoy no me molestara ¬¬ milagro**

**Omi: ¬¬ mmmm**

**Shinrine: Oo mi Omi tambien esta enojado xDDDD me imagino la razon pero bueno ustedes no estan para saber ni yo para contarles asi que mejor vamonos con el fic…**

**Takao y Omi: ¬¬ mmmm**

**Shinrine: OO siento un escalofrio xD**

**DISCLAIMER: BEYBLADE Y SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE AOKI TAKAO Y LOS USO SIN FIN DE LUCRO**

**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**

**Capitulo 11**

"**Dejame tomar su lugar"**

"**_Los dias siguen pasando y aun no se nada de él, porque aun pienso el… porque aun pienso que el regresara a mi, no se porque aun siento que el estara a mi lado, y aunque se que eso jamas podra ser, quiero creer que cuando abra de nuevo mis ojos ante un nuevo dia el estara ahí parado como en aquella ocasión… pero siempre es mejor seguir soñando…"_**

El invierno paso crudamente hacia ya mas de un mes desde aquel incidente, y desde aquel entonces ni el moreno ni el chico ruso-japones habian cruzado palabra alguna, mas sin embargo Takao despertaba cada mañana derramando una lagrima por aquella persona, ya que cada noche tenia un hermoso sueño del cual no queria despertar, mas la vida no siempre es justa y no se puede detener el tiempo…

Takao continuaba con su rutina diaria, la escuela y el BeyBlade no se detendrian por aquel incidente, no se detendrian por aquel amor, jamas se detendrian por su corazon herido y eso era algo que tenia que soportar, y no solo era el hecho de que al despertar lno se encontrara el a su lado, ni tampoco el hecho de que algun dia lo tendria que ver de nuevo…lo que mas le dolia a Takao y lo hacia rabiar era el tener que ver la cara de aquel que le habia arrebatado a su ser querido… y lo que mas le partia el alma era que no lo podia culpar de nada…

Era mañana de sabado, el moreno evitaba cualquier roce con su hermano, no le dirigia la palabra y es que el fondo de ser… Takao sentia una enorme rabia de verlo ahí, como si nada de lo que hizo hubiera pasado, pero desafortunadamente el corazon del moreno era demasiado noble como para hacer algo contra su hermano ya que sabia que el no habia forzado a Kai para engañarlo, pero cuanto puedes soportar un pequeño corazon herido, cuan fuerte puede ser la rabia ante la nobleza…

"!De nuevo amanecio, no puedo permanecer asi rescostado… no quiero abrir mis ojos, pero aun asi debo de hacerlo…!"- Takao se disponia a levantarse de la cama, cada dia sentia que era una monotonia mayor el tener que levantarse y hacer las mis labores de siempre, pensaba asi desde aquella ocasión, ya que cuando estaba con aquel chico todo era diferente ya que veia la vida como algo nuevo que descubrir cada mañana y era imposible pensar que Takao viera la vida como una simple monotonia, pero claro el nunca lo demostraba ante sus amigos, en su cara siempre iba a ver una cara llena de alegria, llena de optimismo, jamas le daria el gusto a su hermano de verlo derrotado…

Takao bajo las escaleras, su madre se hallaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno ella era una de las personas que habian herido demasiado al moreno de pequeño, sin embargo era la unica que soporto el dolor de su hijo y lo cobijo en su regazo sin hacer el mayor cuestionamiento posible, después de todo era su madre, asi que Takao llevaba desde su separacion con Kai y aunque sonara sarcastico, llevaba una mejor relacion con su madre…

"!Hijo, anda lavate la cara y ponte a desayunar, esa cara llena de flojera no me gusta, ademas hoy te prepara Hot-Cakes… ahhh espero que aun recuerdes que te los preparaba cuando eras mas pequeño…!"- La Sra.Kinomiya se mostro cabizbaja, penso que su hijo se sentiria mal por el comentario que ella acababa de hacer, y no era para menos ya que no esperaba que su hijo la llenara de besos y abrazos después de lo que hizo, pero era cierto que Takao nunca le guardo un odio a su madre, tal vez le haya guardado rencor pero odio jamas, pero claramente la señora no sabia esto asi que no dudo en esperar el silencio, aquel silencio que duele mas que mil palabras, aquel silencio que ensordece mas que mil gritos…

"! Ahh gracias mama, que rico! Con razon olia desde el cuarto, vaya hacia tiempo que no comia algo tan rico, el abuelo solia hacerlos pero se le quemaban jajaja, muchas gracias mama!"- El moreno, no dudo en darle las gracias a su madre, no le tenia el menor rencor, en su corazon ella ya estaba mas que perdonada y le daba gracias a la vida de que estuviera de nuevo a su lado…mas en esos momentos los cuales eran un poco difíciles para el…Cuando de pronto el chico mayor de la casa Kinomiya se acerco a la mesa donde se hallaban muy felices Takao y su madre, no era la mejor situación en la que se encontraba pero al menos el chico de cabellos grisaceo-azulados vivia en esa casa y no le era para nada difícil entrar y darle la cara a su hermano menor…

"!Vaya, que divertidos estan, porque no me invitaron a desayunar, mamá yo tambien comia de tus Hot-cakes al menos dejame probarlos de nuevo…!"- Hitoshi no era sarcastico con su madre, trataba de irritar al muchacho de ojos azulados que se hallaba frente al el, y aunque al principio el moreno lo miro con una cara llena se seriedad, se dijo a el mismo que no valia la pena una pelea y menos frente a su madre, asi que por un momento reino el silencio y el chico japones continuo comiendo su desayuno…

"!Aqui tienes Hitoshi, me alegra que tu tambien recuerdes mis comidas…!"-La señora Kinomiya era muy buena y realemente no hacia distinsiones en sus hijos no las hizo nunca y menos ahora que ellos mismo fueron los que la perdonaron, habia vuelto a recuperar a su familia y no permitiria que una simple diferencia la llevara a cometer el error de perderla de nuevo…

"!Sabes que mamá, mejor dejalo asi, solo me comere unos cuantos, porque hoy ire a ver a alguien muy especial para mi, no se si te he contado de el, es un chico el cual me interesa bastante, hace ya buen tiempo que no lo veo…!"- Aquella palabras fueron mas que una bomba para Takao, era obvio que Hitoshi no queria estar en buenos terminos con el ya que sabia que Kai aun estaba interesado en Takao, ya que no le respondia la llamadas que le dejaba y mas que eso desde aquel incidente, Kai no habia querido saber nada del mayor de los hermanos Kinomiya, era por eso que queria sembrar una semilla de odio en el corazon de Takao, asi sabria que ellos dos jamas estarian juntos….

"!Gracias por la comida…!"- Takao se levanto de la silla, y miro fijamente a su hermano, en su mirada habia mas que enojo y rencor, en aquellos ojos habia dolor y sed de odio, cada vez que veia a su hermano Takao sentia que iba a estallar contra el, sentia unas enormes ganas de golpearlo… pero el moreno siempre se contuvo, ya que para el, su hermano y Kai no valian mas sus lagrimas y su dolor…

**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**

Al sur de la casa de los Kinomiya, se hallaba un chico de cabellos platinados, se hallaba en su recamara la cual lucia desordenada, lucia sucia y sin vida, asi como el dueña de esta…

Kai era el nombre del chico dueño de aquella habitación, aquel muchacho se hallaba en la ducha, su cuerpo desnudo era cubierto por las calidas gotas de agua que caian suavemente…

Aquella gotas calidas, comenzaban a producir un vapor denso el cual corria por debajo de la puerta del baño, Kai se hallaba solo, desde aquel incidente se hallaba solo en aquella habitación, no deseaba ver a nadie, no queria saber nada del mundo hasta que no hallara la manera de cómo acercarse de nuevo al chico Japones, queria estar de nuevo a su lado, queria ver de nuevo su rostro, sin embargo cada vez que abria los ojos veia el denso vapor que provocaban las gotas de agua, aquel denso vapor desaparecia como el sueño de ver de nuevo a su amado….

Kai salio, se cubrio el cuerpo con una pequeña toalla, aquel cuerpo torneado y atractivo el cual no hizo mas que rescotarse en la cama… Kai no hacia mas que supirar… pensaba la manera de ser perdonado… hasta que un leve sonido lo saco de su trance…

"!Es el telefono quien sera…!"-El telefono sono, Kai alzo la bocina… quien podia ser… quien podia llamarlo…

"!Quieres… volver a verlo…ven a la atardecer al parque…!"-Las pabras de aquel que estaba detrás del auricular fueron cortantes, mas Kai habia captado el mensaje, podria ser, aquel que llamo podria ser el, podria ser que una leve esperanza de volver a verlo se hallara cerca…

**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**

El dia continuaba pasando, en aquel parque donde se solia jugar beyblade se hallaba el moreno, sentado al alba masticando una hoja, era tipico encontrarlo sumido en sus pensamientos, veia pasar las nubes que se matizaban con el sol que no tardaba en ocultarse, cuando de pronto sintio un blade pasar por uno de sus costado, al verlo girar volteo para ver quien era el dueño del blade cual fu su sorpresa al ver aquel chico de descendencia China…

"!Rei, que estas haciendo aquí?"- tal vez era desconcertante para Takao ver a su amigo, ya que por su mente paso que podia ser alguien, esperaba realmente que fuera alguien mas…

"!Takao que mal recibes a tus amigos, en fin nada mas pasaba por aquí… que tal una bey batalla… tiene tiempo que no luchamos…!"- El chino miraba fijamente a Takao, aquel chico de ojos color ambar podia sentir que el moreno no estaba nada bien, tal vez en el exterior podria notarse una gran felicidad y optimismo pero en el fondo se hallaba un corazon roto y vacio…

El moreno miraba un reto en su amigo, asi que no dudo en reaccionar sacando su blade, por unos momentos se olvidaba de todo lo que habia pasado en ese dia, se dedicaba a hacer lo que mas gustaba hacer… en un momento fue libre de todo su dolor… ese era el objetivo de Rei, liberar a su amigo de cualquier sufrimiento que tuviera, aunque fuera por un instante…

El chico proveniente de China habia sido informado de la situación de su amigo por Hiromi quien siempre estaba al pendiente de Takao, cada uno de los chicos eran demasiado amigos como para no preocuparse los unos por los otros, es por eso que escondidos detrás de aquellas columnas que sostenian aquel puente se hallaban el chico quien siempre llevaba consigo una computadora y aquella chica que siempre regañaba a Takao, se hallaban observando a sus amigos y esperaban que con la compañía de Rei y el hecho de volver a tener una buena beybatalla., el moreno olvidara un poco de su pena….

**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**

Un chico de cabellos grisaceos se aproximaba a aquel lugar, esperaba a que esa llamada fuera aquel que hirio, esperaba a que esa llamada fuera una luz de esperanza para poder recuperar aquel corazon que perdio…

Pero antes de llegar a su destino fue interceptado por una sombra que salio a detener su paso, aquella sombra era el responsable de esa llamada… aquella sombre jamas permitiria que Takao y Kai estuvieran de nuevo juntos

"!Vaya Kai, sabia que si pensabas que yo era mi hermano menor vendrias sin pensarlo… es obvio que vendrias…!"- Hitoshi estaba ahí una vez mas, siempre estaria para detener el paso de Kai hacia Takao… y en ese momento sabia que su hermanito se hallaba cerca fue por eso que cito a Kai en aquel lugar engañandolo para que pensara que Takao estaba dispuesto a hablar con el…

"! Hitoshi?... fuiste tu… como no me pude dar cuenta…FUISTE TU… EL QUE ME CITO AQUÍ… MALDITA SEA QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES…!"- el chico ruso-japones cambio su semblante de alegria a uno de enorme enojo y odio, aquel chico de mirada fria no pensaba perdonar al mayor de los Kinomiya por tratar de engañarlo y hacerlo tener de nuevo una esperanza…

"!Por favor Kai, no puedo creer que hayas sido demasiado ingenuo como para caer… pero si ves por alla a lo lejos se encuentra aquel a quien amas… mira… ahí donde lo conociste… ahí esta… solo tienes que caminar unos cuantos pasos mas y podras verle de nuevo…!"- las palabras de Hitoshi fueron una pequeña explosion en el corazon de Kai, podria ver de nuevo a Takao, tratar de arreglar las cosas, el chico de descendencia rusa camino, podia distinguir a aquellas dos sombras jugando beyblade, eran Takao y Rei, ahí estaba de nuevo pudo ver a su amado Takao… al menos hasta el instante en que Hitoshi se interpuso…

Rei miro hacia donde se hallaba Kai, quien se encontraba de pie mirando fijamente a Takao, su bufanda blanca se movia al ritmo del suave viento… por un instante todo estuvo en calma, hasta que el moreno decidio girar su mirada ante los ojos atonitos de su amigo…

Cuando Takao miro hacia donde miraba el chino, vio a aquella persona por la que habia derramado tantas lagrimas, vio a aquel chico de bufanda blanca, miro en sus ojos un deseo enorme de abalanzarse contra el, miro en sus ojos pronfundo deseo de abrazarlo… mas que nada miro en sus ojos el amor que aun le tenia…pero todo por por empezar acaba…

Cuando Takao estuvo a punto de pronunciar la primera palabra, su hermano mayor ya habia hecho su movimiento ya que sin dudarlo ni pensar en lo que sintiera su hermano, beso de gran manera al chico ruso-japones, lo beso de manera que Kai no pudo reaccionar…

Takao sintio su corazon destrozado, una vez mas… tuvo que ver la triste realidad y esta vez no solo fue por palabras… fue por hechos, el ver a su hermano besando los labios de Kai era el dolor y la rabia de la impotencia ante tal hecho…el pobre Takao, su corazon destrozado no podia soportar que los labios de su amor le fueran arrebatados… y mas que eso quien se los robara fuera su hermano… su sangre…

**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**

En aquella tarde, el sol comenzaba a caer, como cualquier otro, como cualquier otro dia todo comenzaba a matizarse… comenzaba el dia a tener ese calido color rojizo… aquel dia… como cualquier otro se escuchaban los sonidos de la gente y el bullicio de las calles… como cualquier otro dia el sol marcaba su salida….

Los pasos de un jovencito agitado se escuchaban por doquier, por que el correr siempre fue su respuesta… el correr ante los problemas siempre fue la solucion, dejar atrás a todos sus problemas siempre fue su salida… aquel chico… corria… como lo hizo cuando era pequeño, como cuando su debil y pequeño cuerpo corrio tras su madre, y cuando sintio el roce de las gotas de lluvia caer… habia dejado aquella escena atrás, de nuevo habia huido ante su amado y su hermano, habia mostrado de nuevo la cobardia de no luchar por aquello por lo que amaba y eso lo lastimaba y lo hacia odiar, odiar la vida y todo aquello que lo rodeaba…

"!MALDITA SEA…. TE ODIO KAI… TE ODIO HITOSHI…LOS ODIO…..!"- Takao golpeaba una y otra vez aquella pared que se hallaba frente a el, se habia detenido, no soportaba todo el dolor dentro de su ser, la ira lo habia consumido y la unica forma que hallo por descargarse fue el golpear con todas sus fuerzas aquella pared, lastimandose gravemente la mano, el chico no sentia dolor fisico, la rabia y el odio lo hacian inmune ante los golpes y su mano rota cubierta de sangre…las lagrimas querian brotar de sus ojos mas el moreno hacia todo lo posible para no dejarlas salir, sus piernas no soportaron y dejaron caer el peso de su cuerpo bajo sus rodillas…

"!Dejame tomar su lugar….!"-Un muchacho se arrodillo de manera que su cara quedar frente a la del moreno quien se hallaba desconcertado… las palabras del chico de cabellos rojizos habian dejado un silencio momentaneo…el cual quedo asi mientras Takao lo unico que hizo fue abrazarlo y llorar… llorar cuanto pudo… tal vez Yuriy habia podido llegar en el momento mas adecuado… tal vez esta vez Takao si seria suyo…

"**_Ya no sufrire mas… no quiero sufrir mas… si he de buscar el amor en otros brazos lo hare… alguien mas me hara sentir como el lo me hizo sentir… ya no lo hare por felicidad… lo hare para sacarlo de mi vida para siempre… lo hare para no tener que odiarlo…"_**

**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**

**Shinrine: 0 estoy mareada de tanto escribir no mas por favor buaa T.T**

**Takao: ù.ú al menos actualizaste, ya da agradecimientos **

**Shinrine: ¬¬ ya voy no seas mandon buuuu**

**Omi: ñ.ñU esta enojadito mas te vale dar los agradecimientos xDDD**

**Shinrine: ñ.ñUU ok ok ahí van:**

**Le agradezco a mis primis Kiyone, a Jizel, a mi tia Cristal, a primis Nancy, a Jery, Tia oro y todos los demas que siguen leyendo este fic nOn espero les guste este capitulo y pues no me quedas mas que decirles…**

**MATTA KONDO NEEE!**

**Prox. Capitulo: "Una decisión definitiva"**


	12. Un corazón destruido

**Shin-chan: ñ.ñU Ohayo, después de mil siglos, ya llovió, ya nevó, paso el Apocalipsis y por fin después de tantooooooo tiempo me decidí a actualizar ¬¬ etto antes que otra cosa xD ¡GOMENAZAI! Es que desde cuando les debía la actualización de este fic pero por causas de fuerza mayor no pude o.o gomen gomen gomen .…**

**Takao: 9.9 vaya vaya, hasta que te decidiste, naaa no se crean nada de lo que diga por floja no actualizaba necesito mas de 1000 cappuccinos para que su cerebro comenzara a trabajar xD….**

**Omi: Nani o.o, ehhhh nOn estamos de regreso Kawaii ya podre archivar de nuevo (¬¬ etto que toy diciendo ..U)…**

**Shin-chan: ¬¬ Oigan ustedes dos, se supone que estuvieran de mi parte, uOu ossh para que me esfuerzo Y.Y…**

**Takao: ¬O¬ Bueno nos vamos al fic si o no, quero saber que me pasa w mi ser la estrella xD…**

**Shin-chan: ¬.¬U y creian que se le habia quitado lo narcicista estaban equivocadas uOu señor dame fuerzas!...**

**Omi: Wuiiiiiiii hola mamá ya regrese te mando saludos…. w**

**Shin-chan: .UUU me rindo vamos con el fic…**

**DISCLAIMER: BEYBLADE Y SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE AOKI TAKAO Y LOS USO SIN FIN DE LUCRO**

**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**

**Capitulo 12**

"**Un corazón destruido"**

…_**Habre hecho lo correcto, en aquel momento no dude en hacerle caso a mis sentimientos, deseaba abrazarlo, sentir que alguien estaba a mi lado… volver a sentir aquel cariño que ya se ha desvanecido… pero… pero… realemente habre hecho lo correcto… yo solo… quiero olvidarlo… arrancar su alma de mi corazón… quiero desaparecer todo este amor que aun le tengo…**_

El tiempo no se detiene, por mas que terrible que sean las circustancias el tiempo jamas se detendra, y esto no era ninguna ayuda para el chico Kinomiya, quien en esa mañana no sabia que hacer… jamas hubiera deseado que los dias siguieran su marcha, ya que su dolor continuaba latente… y aunque solo hubieran pasado dos dias desde el incidente en el cual Kai habia estado involucrado no podia evitar sentir odio cada vez que por su cabeza rondaba ese nombre, el solo pensar en aquella escena hacia que su dolor creciera mas a cada momento y en su corazón destrozado habia una duda… estaria dispuesto a aceptar el ofreciemiento de Yuriy…

¡"Realemente podre estar dispuesto a entregarle su lugar a alguien más, podra alguien sustituirlo, podra… podra… amarme…!"- las leves palabras del moreno se perdieron al unisono de su habitación, las cortinas cerradas hacian que aquel pequeño espacio que usaba como refugio estuviese totalmente oscuro, ya que era asi como sentia su alma, Takao deseaba que la noche nunca terminara ya que sabia que al amanecer tendria que salir una vez de aquella habitación y sabria que afuera en el exterior estaba la persona que aun amaba…

El moreno miraba una y otra vez, pensaba y pensaba… pero hay veces que por mas que tratas de hallar solucion a tu sufrimiento este crece a cada pensamiento… y para el moreno era demasiada tortura… mas no sabia que en otro lugar un corazon sufria al latir del suyo, ya que cuando dos persona se aman de verdad, sus corazones laten juntos y su dolor late de igual manera…

**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**

Aquel muchacho iba con la mirada perdida, no creia aun que su amor se hubiera borrado, y mas aun no creia el hecho de que el tenia la culpa, ya que el habia sido quien habia destrozado aquel cariño y aquella confianza, era por eso que su sufrimiento era mayor, de ahora en adelante el cargaria con esa culpa… cargaria con el hecho de que jamas volveria a ver a esa persona, jamas veria sus ojos de nuevo, su bella cara, pero sobre todo no volveria a recibir esa tierna sonrisa… no volveria a ser feliz…

¡"¿A donde voy?…¿que rumbo es el cual debo tomar?...por que los dias tienen que seguir su curso, quisiera no despertar mas… quisiera que el tiempo jamas transcurriera, alguna vez podre salir de esto… quiero saber si una vez mas podre tomar las riendas de mi vida… es que acaso me dejare derrotar por esto… DEMONIOS! Se fuerte Kai, ya lo perdiste… ya se ha ido… jamas estara a tu lado de nuevo…!"- El chico de cabellos platinados continuaba caminando mientras en su mente rondaban los mismo pensamientos una y otra vez, la vida no habia sido justa con el, desde el principio habia sufrido bastante, y al igual que su amado creyo haber encontrado al ser que lo haria feliz después de tanto sufrimiento… pero la vida nunca es justa con los seres humanos… los errores del pasado siempre tendran consecuencias en el futuro… siempre habra algo que manche aquella felicidad que se ha conseguido…

En esos momentos Kai se detuvo, era un camino demasido pesado, el ver tanta gente feliz por la calle, aquellos chicos de su edad divirtiendose, sonriendo, despreocupados de la vida, a su alrededor no habia mas que gente a la cual el destino no les habia jugado mal, mas el no entendia porque tenia que ser el unico en sufrir porque no podia ser como ellos… porque no podia disfrutar de aquel dia de primavera, porque no podia pedir perdon… solo acercarse al el y pedir perdon…

Los rayos del sol continuaban alumbrado a aquel chico que desolada reposaba bajo un arbol, su vida ya no seria la misma, todos los dias pasaria esas mismas penas, es acaso Kai merecia ese castigo, en verdad merecia el que su amor fuera asesinado de esa manera… tal vez lo unico que debia hacer era hablar con Takao… no habian cruzado palabra desde los dos incidentes con Hitoshi… tal vez si lograba hablar con el, el chico japones veria que Kai lo amaba y que realmente sentia algo verdadero por el y no por su hermano… el herido corazon del ruso-japones pensaba que no era mala idea lo que le estaba pidiendo, podia ser una oportunidad para recuperar lo que habia perdido… El chico miro una y otra vez al horizonte, sentia nervios al pensar el como hablar con el chico de cabellos azules, no sabia como reaccionara… pero si algo era cierto Takao era el chico al que amaba y haria hasta el ultimo intento por arreglar las cosas…

¡"Tal vez… me rechaze… pero tengo que intentarlo… al menos tengo hacerlo…!"- Kai se reincorporo y miro hacia el sol, creyo que al menos una vez mas habria una esperanza de arreglar su situación con Takao y que al final de todo ellos podrian ser felices, al menos una vez mas el chico de cabellos platinados podia creer en su felicidad, podria creer en su futuro al lado de su ser amado…

**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**

Una chica de cabellos castaños de acercaba a la casa de los Kinomiya, llevaba unos libros con ella… la acompañaba un muchacho un poco mas bajo que ella, asi como un muchacho de cabellos rubios, era obvio que los amigos de Takao estuvieran preocupado por el ya que sabian que muy en el fondo el chico era demasiado sensible aunque no lo demostrara, ademas era un hecho que Takao estaba sufriendo demasiado por la traicion de Kai, y aunque no estaban en contra de su amigo Hiwatari… la verdad es que el era el culpable de tal situación y eso era algo que no le podian perdonar… al menos no hasta que de su boca saliera una disculpa hacia el chico Kinomiya…

¡"Se me hace demasiado que hayamos venido todos a recoger a Takao para ir a la escuela, creo que pensara que estamos demasido preocupado por el…!"- Hiromi era una chica que no temia decir la verdad pero aquel comentario solo provoco que sus compañeros la vieran de una manera sarcastica porque era obvio que todos estaban preocupados por el chico japones…

¡" Esta bien no me tienen que mirar asi, ademas solo lo dije porque ya saben como es Takao, jamas admitira el dolor que siente y siempre estara sonriendo…!"- Aquellas palabras fueron algo secas, sabian como era la actitud del chico Kinomiya y aunque ellos no lo quisieran aceptar los hechos lo mostraban, Takao jamas les mostraria una derrota en su cara pero en su corazon se hallaban las pisadas de la traicion…

Max, Kenny y Hiromi se acercaron a la entrada del dojo… pero antes de entrar se escuchaban las voces de los hermanos Kinomiya quienes estaban en plena discusión… su madre solo estaba atonita a lo que los hermanos se decian el uno al otro… los chicos se miraron y entraron sin anuciarse y se dirigieron al patio de donde se oian las voces…

¡"NO CREES QUE KAI YA SE OLVIDO DE TI HERMANITO… ADEMAS SI LE IMPORTARAS TANTO YA HABRIA VENIDO A BUSCARTE… A DECIRTE QUE TE AMA Y QUE LO PERDONES… PERO NO ERAS MAS QUE UNA AVENTURA PARA EL… EL TAMBIEN TE HA ABANDONADO…"!- A Hitoshi jamas le habia importado herir a su hermano, en si cabeza solo pensaba como mantener alejado a Kai de su hermanito y si diciendole todo eso podia hacer que Takao permaneciera lejos de su Hiwatari no dudaria en lastimarlo hasta que su corazon quedara totalmente destrozado…

¡"YA CALLATE, MIRATE TU NADA MAS VENISTE A ARRUINARME LA VIDA, Y TE DICES MI HERMANO, MEJOR TE HUBIERAS QUEDADO PERDIDO… TE MOLESTA QUE EL SIENTA ALGO POR MI Y NO POR TI, SIENTES ENVIDIA Y ODIO PORQUE KAI TE ABANDONO Y SE FUE PARA REGRESAR CONMIGO"!- Takao… al pequeño Takao en esos momentos le venian los recuerdos de como su hermano mayor se despedia de el, tal vez desde el principio no lo soportaba y por eso asi como su madre… se fue de su lado… no sabia en realidad porque su hermano actuaba de esa manera tan cruel pero… la verdad es que el amaba a Kai… y aunque su corazon estaba dolido y confundido su orgullo no permitiria que lo insultaran y menos que se atreviera a decir que el solo era una aventura para Kai…

¡"JA JA JA NO ME HAGAS REIR, QUE REGRESO CONTIGO, MIRA A TU ALREDEDOR, LO VEZ EN ALGUN LADO… SOLO SU RECUERDO ESTA CONTIGO… O ES QUE ACASO YA OLVIDASTE AQUEL LINDO MOMENTO EN EL RIO… EN AQUELLA OCASIÓN NO HIZO NADA PARA EVITAR QUE LO BESARA, ADEMAS DESPUES DE ESO KAI Y YO ESTUVIMOS JUNTOS… DIME ACASO CREES QUE ESTARIA CELOSO DE TI HERMANITO…!"- El mayor de los Kinomiya se dio la vuelta, era hora de terminar esa desastroza discusión, su hermano Takao se habia quedado sin habla… el no habia dicho nada mas que la cruel realidad… y sabia que el corazon de su hermano asi como su orgullo estaba mas que destruido…

Hitoshi camino hasta la salida, pasando por un lado de su madre quien solo bajo la mirada ante Hitoshi, no podia reprimirle acerca de lo que le estaba haciendo a su hermano, ya que ella habia perdido demasiado autoridad ante el… pero sentia demasiada rabia ya que su hijo mayor estaba destrozando el inocente corazon de su hijo mas pequeño… su unicos hijos estaban enamorados de una misma persona… y eso solo significaba la continua pelea entre ambos…

Max, Hiromi y Kenny corrieron al lado de Takao quien no hacia mas que tener la cabeza cabizbaja, no permitiria derramar una lagrima ante su hermano quien seguia caminando hacia la salida… no lo haria… jamas lo haria…

**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**

La tarde empezaba a caer… Kai habia pasado mas de la mitad del dia pensando en que le diria a Takao cuando lo viera, decidio ir al dojo Kinomiya aunque eso implicara tener que encontrar a Hitoshi, sin embargo rogaba porque el no estuviera ahí… pero lamentablemente Kai no encontraria a Takao esa noche en su casa, pareciera que el destino no pensaba reunirlos de nuevo… o al menos no en esas circustancias…

Al preguntar por Takao quien respondia a la puerta fue su madre la señora Kinomiya, quien se sorprendio de ver a un chico preguntando por su hijo… no sabia quien era el asi que lo invito a pasar, ya que la madre Takao habia sido enterada por su hijo de que estaria practicando bey blade hasta tarde… sabia que su hijo habia inventando esa mentira para llorar solo, ya que aquel muchacho de cabellos azules era demasido orgulloso…

¡"¿Asi que buscas a mi hijo Takao, vaya que si tiene amigos, y eso es bueno… en estos momentos necesita mucho de sus amigos…!"- al decir estas palabras, la madre del chico japones servia te en una taza, estaba muy preocupada por su hijo, y no tenia la mas remota idea de que uno de los culpables del sufrimiento de su hijo de hallaba frente a ella…

¡" Gracias por el te señora, podria preguntar, ¿como esta él en estos días, estoy algo preocupado por el?...!"- Kai no era nada tonto, sabia que si la señora Kinomiya se enteraba de quien era el en realidad, no le diria nada de Takao y lo correria de la casa a patadas, asi que se abtuvo de decir su verdadero nombre… asi la madre de su amado no se daria cuenta de nada…

"!La verdad no lo se, mi hijo esta muy destrozado… su hermano ha iniciado una guerra sentimental contra el y pienso que esta por ganarla… y me duele mucho ver que mi pobre pequeño sufre, sufre por la envidia que le tiene su hermano y por la ausencia de aquel chico al que ama…!"- Aquellas palabras fueron una esperanza para Kai, Takao aun lo amaba y eso era lo unico que el necesitaba escuchar para poder salir corriendo en su busca…

¡"Disculpe señora, debo ir en busca de Takao, ehhhh le agradezco mucho su confianza y que el que me haya dicho que su hijo aun ama aquel muchacho… muchas gracias….!"- El corazon del ruso-japones no daba mas que vueltas de felicidad… aun habia una leve esperaza de reconciliación…

¡"Espero que hagas que mi pequeño vuelva a tener la misma sonrisa sincera de antes… espero que lo hagas feliz de nuevo… Kai…!"- La señora Kinomiya al final de todo se dio cuenta de que aquel chico era Kai y antes de salir le dijo esas palabras… Kai solo acento la cabeza en forma positiva antes de salir corriendo, en el fondo las palabras de la madre de Takao lo habian alentado mas a recuperar lo que era suyo…

La noche estaba comenzando… aun se veia como el sol desaparecia entre las oscuridad, un chico de tez blanca con bufanda corria en busca de aquel muchacho de cabellos color azulados… pudo divisarlo al ver el puente del cual se podia ver el pequeño bey estadio… ahí estaba el con la mirada un tanto perdida, no creia que por fin podria hablar con el después de todo el tiempo que estuvieron separados…

¡"TAKAO…!"- Fue el nombre que Kai grito, el chico de gorra volteo soprendido… aquella voz resono como un fuerte eco en su cabeza, podia ser una broma el haber escuchado a su querido Kai… pero cuando levanto la mirada hacia el horizonte vio que aquel chico de bufanda blanca estaba ahí, lucia agitado después de una larga caminata… pero ahí estaba sonriendo al ver su pequeño Kinomiya… a su vez Takao tambien sonrio al verlo, pensaba que era una ilusion verlo ahí parado… pero… Kai dejo de sonreir al ver que al lado del chico de encontraba otra persona… y que aquella persona era nada menos que… aquel que una vez quizo arrebatarselo… era Yuriy quien lo vio fijamente… lanzandole una amanzante mirada….

"_**Todo parecia estar cambiando… todo parecia ser tan facil, esta dispuesto a olvidarme de el, a no permitir que mi hermano me insultara más y dejar que el fuera el que ganara, ya no me importaba estar con alguien mas, ya que el amor no era nada para mi… porque tenia que aparecer de nuevo… porque no podia ser nada mas una ilusion… porque aun tengo que amarlo…"**_

**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**

**Shin: o.o Wueno ahí lo tienen para quienes me pedian la continuación el fic uOu les pido una disculpa ya que muchos motivos no me permitian subir la continuación del fic ¬¬ pero les prometo que ya no tardare mucho xP gracias por su apoyo a quienes no dejaron de esperar la actualizacion muchas gracias, ¬w¬ Takao, Omi y su servilleta se los agradecemos**

**Takao: u.ú si gracias por apoyar a esta escritora sin talento y lenta para variar ¬.¬ pensare en cambiar de compañía xDDDD**

**Omi: nOn ARIGATOU a todos, gracias por esperar a Shin y no tratar de lincharla xDDD**

**Shin: n.n Omi te has ganado un bono extra y tu Takao te has ganado una paliza extra xDDDD**

**Shin, Omi y Takao: MATTA KONDO NE! nOn esperen el prox. Capitulo y se les agradece todos los cometarios que nos dejan en los review**

**Prox. Capitulo ¬¬ gomen el cambio sin previo aviso del titulo de este capitulo**

"**Una decisión definitiva" **

**P.D.**

**Omi: ñ.ñU Si encuentran algunas faltitas de ortografia o se da cuenta de que Shin no puso casi nada de acentos es porque ya teniamos el tiempo encima y necesitabamos actualizar rapido, disculpenos xDDD pero les prometemos que pa la otra… ¬¬ Shin le pondra acentos a las palabras y no habra faltas de ortrografia xDDDD…**


	13. Una desición definitiva

**Shin: o.o etto si ya se que les debia este capitulo desde hace muuuuuchooo tiempo, pero es que la verda, ia saben como soy ñ.ñU me tardo siglos en actualizar hasta que no encuentre mi fuente de inspiración no actualizo TOT gomenazai les prometo que les recompensare con una historia mas interesante owó…**

**Takao: ¬¬ aja como no, oie y quien este nuevo empleado que nos acabas de conseguir oOo…**

**Ed: o.ô empleado ¬¬ oieme io no soy empleado de nadie, ñ.ñU bueno la verdad es que aquí no deja la alquimia asi que pos no me quedo de otra ¬¬…**

**Shin: ñ.ñU aja bueno el es Ed uno de mis achichintles nOn se encargare de clasificar el papeleo junto con Omi ¬¬ ademas de que le callara la boca a Takain xD….**

**Takao: owó ja hasta crees que este chaparro ¬¬ me va a ganar…**

**Shin: O.oU ñ.ñU ohh ohh le acabas de decir la peor palabra del mundo…**

**Ed: -con signo de enfado- u.ú a quien LE DICES ENANO! –se ve una bola de humo con Takao adentro-**

**Takao: 0 help!**

**Shin: ¬w¬ mi chibi hagane si sirve xDDD**

**Omi: TwT me trajero ayuda con el papeleo soy jeliz **

**Shin: ñ.ñU mejor vamos con el fic…**

**DISCLAIMER: BEYBLADE Y SUS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE AOKI TAKAO Y LOS USO SIN FIN DE LUCRO**

**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**

**Capitulo 13**

"**Una decisión definitiva"**

"…**_Lo vi ahí parado… era mi imaginación… o tal vez un sueño que se esfumaria en cualquier instante… eso fue lo que pense… pero porque yo queria ya olvidarme de el para siempre, porque el destino nos estara jugando esta broma tan cruel… porque se burlara asi de nosotros…"_**

El sol se ocultaba cada vez más, la noche era inevitable y ademas de esto unos rayos que anunciaban una tormenta se veian a lo lejos, el ambiente se sentia demasiado tenzo en aquel sitio, aquel lugar en que se encontraban aquellos muchachos que alguna vez dijieron amarse, pero el destino siempre es cruel con los que se aman de verdad, siempre hay que vencer muchos obstáculos antes de alcanzar la felicidad, aunque para Kai y Takao tal vez esos obstáculos jamas llegarian a su fin…

"!-Kai… ahhh… que…!" Takao hablaba entrecortadamente, no podia creer que al que estaba viendo ahí parado fuera su Kai, habia ido a buscarlo… a tratar de arreglar las cosas, pero el moreno no entendia porque hasta ahora, porque no habia ido a buscarlo antes, y porque justo ahora que estaba Yuriy con el… porque justo ahora que ya habia muerto en él la esperanza de volver a creer en la felicidad… porque…

"!-Vaya, vaya pero no puedo creer que hasta ahora vienes Hiwatari, yo crei que ya estabas lejos, no pense que nos fueras a encontrar justo aquí… pero creo que los hechos hablan por si mismos no crees?-!", Yuriy era demasiado sarcastico en su forma de hablar, pero era cierto que no permitiria que le arrebataran a Takao asi de simple no cuando por fin habia logrado estar a su lado, cuando habia logrado que el japones fuera de el…

Kai bajo la cabeza, ya que miles de pensamientos giraban a su alrededor, el hecho de ver a su pequeño en brazos de alguien mas lo hacia llenarse de rabia, pero mas que eso su corazon se llenaba de odio hacia el mismo ya que el habia provocado todo… si tan solo desde el principio le hubiera dicho la verdad a Takao nada de lo que estaba pasando se habria hecho realidad…

Tal vez… si hubiera sido alguien mas y no Kai habria reaccionado de otra manera, pero la perdicion del chico Hiwatari era su carácter explosivo y en aquel momento su mente no pudo reaccionar de otra manera ya que el lugar de llanto su cuerpo lanzo y golpe que dio justo en la cara del pelirrojo…

-¡"Eres un maldito imbecil, Yuriy! Que crees que no se lo que estas haciendo, tratas de acercarte a Takao, tratas de que te quiera… eh… tratas de que te ameeeee, anda dilo!"- Kai estaba demasiado molesto, las lagrimas en sus ojos trataban de contenerse, ya que todo su ser estaba temblando, temblaba del odio que se reflejaba en sus ojos… jamas permitiria que Takao se quedara con el… jamas lo permitiria... al menos eso crei el…

Yuriy se levanto del suelo y seco el pequeño hilo de sangre que chorreaba de su labio, Takao se habia quedado inmóvil ante la reaccion de Kai, jamas penso que el chico ruso-japones reaccionara de tal manera pero el no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada asi que dejo que Yuriy se levatara por si mismo…

-"¡Ayyy, Ayyy Hiwatari que rabia debes de sentir para que tu ser reaccionara de esta manera, pero dime… no fuiste tu el primero que traiciono a Takao… no fuiste tu el que provoco que el se alejara, o me equivoco porque si es asi… dimelo y aquí delante del él podrias arreglar toda esta confusion, anda dile que jamas lo engañaste, que todos esos años le fuiste fiel a su amor, que esperas dicelo!...- Yuriy dejo un eco al terminar hablar, en esos momentos, unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer, pero esto no le importo a los chicos, el ambiente de tension seguia presente mientras que Kai y Yuriy se miraban desafiantes, ninguno de los dos se intimidaba… es seguro que esa noche Takao tomaria una decisión que afectaria su vida de gran manera…

-"!...Yo… Yo…, yo solo se que Takao no te ama, y que tu solo tratas de aprovecharte de la situación… pero eso jamas lo permitire… me oyes aunque tenga que vender mi alma al mismo demonio no permitire que el este a tu lado… jamas estaras con el Yuriy! Jamas!"...-, el chico Hiwatari se mostraba firme en su mirada, no perimitiria que Takao se fuera con aquel chico pelirrojo y menos ahora que tenia la oportunidad de decirle cuanto lo amaba, cuanto lo necesitaba y que haria lo que fuera por tenerlo en sus brazos… pero al parecer el destino no estaba de parte del chico de bufanda blanca ya que el semablante del pequeño Takao cambio, en su rostro se reflejaba algo mas que decepcion y tristeza… ya que al escuchar las palabras de Kai sintio una rabia que venia desde el fondo de su ser…

-"!...Y tu como sabes a quien amo?…como sabes a quien le pertenece mi corazón… como es que tu estas tan seguro de que a quien amo es a ti…!"-…. Las palabras del pequeño moreno habia caido como gotas de agua helada en el chico Hiwatari, no podia creer que Takao fuera tan seco y frio con el, ademas de que su cara mostraba unos ojos llenos de ira y de odio, es que acaso el chico que el amaba era capaz de mostrar aquel odio, aquel chico del cual se enamoro, el chico que le entrego su ser entero… el chico que vilmente enñago duarante muchos años, el mismo que estaba parado enfrente de el, era aquel muchacho que durante esos años vivio en una mentira… una mentira la cual le estaba costando al chico ruso-japones muy caro…

-"!Takao… yo…yo… yo te amo… es que acaso no lo comprendes… es por eso que he venido a verte… a tratar de arreglar las cosas, por favor solo escuchame…!"… la voz de Kai se volvio entre cortada jamas habia estado tan nervioso ni tan asustado como en ese momento, el frio y serio Hiwatari habia cambiado su semablante a un indefenso muchacho que se hallaba entre la espada y la pared ya que el ser que mas amaba se hallaba juzgandolo frente a sus ojos, y lo unico que podia hacer era tratar de que sur ser amado no lo mirara con esa cara llena de odio… pero como siempre el destino de ambos muchachos era incierto…

-"!Lo siento Kai… pero jamas podre volver a confiar en ti… yo jamas podre volver a amarte…!"- El chico Kinomiya habia sido concreto en sus palabras, asi que dicho esto se dio media vuelta y se fue, tomando de la mano a Yuriy quien sonriendo se fue con el chico de gorra… el jamas veria hacia atrás, jamas veria las lagrimas derramadas por el chico Hiwatari pero sobre todo jamas sentiria dolor al verlo… no volveria a sentirse engañado, no volveria a vivir en una mentira…

(Pensamiento) _JAMAS VOLVERE A SUFRIR… JAMAS VOLVERE A SENTIRME ENGAÑADO… NUNCA MAS CONFIARE EN EL AMOR…_

**You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end **

**It looks as though you're letting go **

P.O.V KAI

"…_PERDONAME… TAKAO… YO SE QUE TE HE DECEPCIONADO, Y ME MEREZCO LO QUE ME HAS DICHO… PERO ES QUE ACASO MEREZCO TU ODIO, ES QUE ACASO TE OLVIDARAS DE MI PARA SIEMPRE, Y ES QUE ACASO BUSCARAS REFUGIO EN OTROS BRAZOS… ¿POR QUÉ?... ¿POR QUE? CUANDO CREI QUE POR FIN PODRIAMOS ARREGLAR LAS COSAS, SERA QUE NUESTRO DESTINO ES ESTAR SEPARADOS… SERA QUE ACASO… NUESTRO DESTINO JAMAS FUE EL ESTAR JUNTOS… _

_LA UNICA VERDAD ES QUE TE AMO… Y QUE JAMAS QUIZE HERIRTE YA QUE ESE FUE EL MAYOR ERROR DE MI VIDA, EL CUAL DEBERE PAGAR CON EL ODIO QUE EN ESTOS MOMENTOS TIENES EN TU CORAZÓN… OJALA PUEDAS PERDONARME…_

**And if it's real **

**Well I don't want to know  
**

P.O.V TAKAO

"_... NO QUIERO MIRAR ATRAS... NO QUIERO VERLO AHI LLORANDO… NO QUIERO VER SUS LAGRIMAS CAER POR SU PIEL… NO QUIERO VER AQUELLAS GOTAS RECORRER SUS MEJILLAS, POR QUE YO SE QUE LO PRIMERO QUE HARIA SERIA CORRER Y ABRAZARLO…Y LO SE PORQUE MI CORAZÓN AUN LO AMA, EN MI SER AUN ESTA SU HUELLA, LA HUELLA QUE SU SER DEJO EN MI JAMAS SER IRA, JAMAS SE ALEJARA DE MI ALMA, PERO SOBRETODO JAMAS SE ALEJARA DE MI MEMORIA, PORQUE? PORQUE?... PORQUE HICISTE LO QUE HICISTE KAI, PORQUE NUNCA ME DIJISTE NADA, SI TAN SOLO ME LO HUBIERAS DICHO TAL VEZ EN ESTE MOMENTO NO SIENTIERA ESTA RABIA EN MI SER, SI TAN SOLO ME LO HUBIERAS DICHO AUN PODRIA VERTE CON CARIÑO A LOS OJOS, TAL VEZ AUN ESTARIAMOS JUNTOS… PERO EL PASADO YA NO EXISTE… ES SOLO ERROR QUE JAMAS DEBIO HABER SUCEDIDO… FUE SOLO ESO UN ERROR…"_

**Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts**

Las gotas de lluvia se hicieron cada vez mas fuerte, dentro de esa lluvia fria se hallaba aquel muchacho, estaba llorando… las lagrimas en sus mejillas se confundian con las gotas que caian del oscuro cielo, hacia vario rato que las dos sombras que lo dejaron se disiparon en el horizonte, cuan difícil fue verlos partir, sobre todo verlos juntos… pero el chico de cabellos grisaceos no podia contener su llanto aun cuando su ser fuera muy fuerte no podia evitarlo ya que los recuerdos eran demasiados poderosos… pobre Kai Hiwatari… estaria solo de nuevo, solo bajo esa lluvia, sus piernas no pudieron mas y con la cabeza cabizbaja cayo bajo sus rodillas, sus ropas se llenaron de lodo… pero al no le importaba ya que en esos momentos lo unico que su cabeza el unico nombre que resonaba como eco entre paredes era el nombre de "Takao"…

**Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether   
Mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry**

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  


Aquella noche la lluvia no cesaria, los llantos se escucharian como dos gritos ensordecedores, y dos almas que se llegaron a unir en una sola… se separan… el chico Hiwatari se habia marchado de aquel lugar, su mente se encontraba perdida pero como sabemos Kai no se rendiria tan fácilmente, su corazon destrozado y culpable harian regresar a su otro corazon, aquel corazon dolido… al menos eso era lo que el queria creer, ya que al momento de llegar a la puerta de su casa, encontro que alguien lo estaba esperando y no era precisamente a quien queria ver…

-"!...Hitoshi… que estas haciendo aquí…!" sentado en uno de los escalones que daban hacia la puerta principal de la casa del chico ruso-japones se encontraba el segundo culpable de la separacion de él y de Takao… su nombre Hitoshi Kinomiya…

**It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
You and me I can see us dying...are we?**

Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't tell me cause it hurts!  
I know what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  


"**_...Perdoname... porque te he mentido... le he mentido a mi corazón nuevamente… te he mentido… ya que aun te amo… aun espero que me digas que fue lo que paso… aun espero… aun espero… y seguire esperando… aunque ese dia jamas llegara…_"**

**Shin: u.u etto sin palabras, ia se que se los debia y de hecho debia subir dos capitulos pero es T.T gomen la verda no tengo excusa, en jin ia no me tardare se los prometo en serio…**

**Ed: owó si se tarda io la golpeo no se preocupen, soy chiquito pero picoso ¬¬ momento que digo .U**

**Takao: ¬¬ ehhh deja de comerte mis palabras, tapon de alberca**

**Ed: ¬¬ quieres dormir con firulai hoy verda, morenito!**

**Takao: ¬¬**

**Ed: ¬¬**

**Omi: ñ.ñU y nadie me ayudara con el papeleo? oOo…**

**Ed y Takao: ¬¬ NOOOO!**

**Omi: O.O wueno ia no dije nada T.T**

**Shin: ñ.ñU aja tengo que poner algo de orden ahí nos vemos después onegai dejen review y sorry por la tardanza**

**Prox. Capitulo**

"**El deseo carnal"  
**


	14. El deseo carnal Parte I

"El amor es solo una palabra"

**Disclaimer: Ningun personaje de beyblade me pertenece, todo es de su honorable autor el gran Aoki Takao.**

"**El amor es solo una palabra"**

**By ShinRine Elric**

**Cap. 14**

"**El deseo carnal"**

**Parte I**

"_**Lo deseo… quiero tenerlo a mi lado una vez más… esta sensación es tan fuerte que aunque intente borrarla no puedo, cambiara mil veces todo mi orgullo por un simple roce de sus labios… pero mi corazón esta tan lastimado que se deja dominar por aquel sentimiento de recelo y soledad… oh! Amigo… solo contigo puedo desahogarme… tu que eres tan solo un pedazo de papel eres como la cubierta de mi alma y mis escritos son lagrimas de sangre derramadas en el interior de mi ser… **__**si el destino me concediera un instante… mis fuerzas se doblegarían y seria nuevamente seria suyo, ya que mi cuerpo necesita que sacien esa sed de deseo…"**_

La noche era dura y fría, aquel sol radiante hacia mucho que se había retirado y sus matices fueron reemplazados por un as de oscuridad la cual desaparecía en cada calle cuando las luces mercuriales hicieron su aparición… un chico ruso-japonés se encontraba frente a lo que era su hogar, aquel frío y lúgubre condominio de departamentos era el único lugar donde al final de cuentas podía tranquilizarse y pensar con detenimiento acerca de los sucesos acontecidos horas atrás... pero que poco afortunado era el chico de cabellera bicolor, el destino cruel no le dejaría de jugar malas pasadas y por lo tanto -por lo menos esa noche- no lo dejaría en paz…

Cuando Kai diviso aquella silueta a su mente llegaron miles de preguntas… -_¿qué esta haciendo aquí?... ese semblante y facciones me recuerdan a Takao, ¿porqué?, ¿porqué no me deja en paz?, ¿qué gana con todo esto?- _los pensamientos del dueño de aquellas orbes rojizas fueron disipados en un instante por aquel muchacho que se hallaba sentado en las escaleras de su vivienda…

-Vaya! Pensé que tendría un mejor recibimiento, vamos Kai, ¿es que no te alegras de verme?, cambia ese semblante de frialdad y superioridad que en verdad no va contigo y no me intimida en los más mínimo y mejor invítame a pasar ¿quieres?, la verdad es que he estado congelándome por los últimos 20min- el mayor de los Kinomiya dijo esto al momento que se ponía de pie, en realidad había estado mas tiempo esperando ya que se había enterado de Takao había salido con Yuriy después de aquella acalorada pelea que habían tenido… aunque no sabía que esa misma tarde el ruso-japonés había visto a su amado "dragón" en brazos de alguien más, sin embargo es cierto que ya se esperaba esa cara y reacción de Kai, era característico del bicolor ese semblante de rudeza y frialdad…

-¿Qué diablos quieres aquí, Hitoshi!?, ¿que acaso no te basta con matar todo lazo que teníamos Takao y yo…?- exclamaba el bicolor en contestación al argumento que el mayor de los Kinomiya había dicho, si bien Kai en esos momentos se sentía el ser mas miserable del planeta por lo que estaba pasando con su relación con el peli-azul, no iba a permitir que su hermano lanzara mas leña al fuego, porque aunque se dudara el seguía siendo Kai Hiwatari y pese a lo que pesara su orgullo tenía mas poder que su tristeza…

-¡Jajaja, que graciosa es tu pregunta, Kai… veo que mi pequeño hermano hizo un gran efecto en ti, ¿quién iba a pensarlo?, tu el gran Hiwatari siendo dominado por el dolor y la rabia de haber perdido a quien decías amar…. Pensé que tú eras todo orgullo y que algo tan pequeño como lo es mi pobre hermanito no iba a molestarte, pero creo que me equivoque…!- el mayor de los Kinomiya con el paso del tiempo aprendió el dulce sabor del sarcasmo, el quería al ruso-japones de una forma obsesiva al ver que su hermano tenía su el cariño de este, Hitoshi tan solo era un infante caprichoso carente de amor enfundado en el cuerpo de un joven adulto…

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual el bicolor de ojos carmín solo se dignaba a no bajar la mirada que sostenía con Hitoshi, no deseaba contestar a todo lo que había dicho, no se sentía en posición de decir algo ya que si defendía su amor por el menor de los Kinomiya se sentiría hipócrita ya que el mismo fue quien engaño a su moreno y si aceptaba cada palabra del mayor quedaría herido su orgullo… por lo que su unica opción fue el silencio, así que solo se limito a seguir caminando hacia su hogar, no deseaba continuar tan "amena" charla con aquel que lo separo del moreno y pasándolo de largo se dispuso a entrar a su morada…

-¡Nuestra hermosa platica aun no termina, Kai!!- exclamo Hitoshi sosteniéndolo del brazo, quien al pasar de largo jamás bajo la mirada, el joven Kinomiya no pensaba dejar las cosas así como así y aunque pasaran toda la noche con duelo de miradas haría que el ruso-japonés reaccionara y se diera cuenta que en esos instantes no tenía nada excepto a él…

Kai solo se limito a ver como su brazo era sostenido por el mayor, no queria pelear, la realidad es que muy a su pesar… Hitoshi le recordaba demasiado a su moreno peli-azul, sus ojos, el color de sus cabellos, el solo hecho de compartir sangre y apellido era un tormento para Kai porque al ver la cara del mayor Kinomiya veía los rasgos de Takao, el escuchar la madura voz le hacia pensar en las frases sin sentido y llenas de vanidad que lanzaba de vez en cuando su pequeño amor. Doloroso era su tormento y la verdad que pesaba en sus hombros y todo había sucedido en sola jornada, desde el hecho de ver a su amor en brazos de alguien más como el hecho de que este mismo y cara a cara le haya hecho ver cual culpa tenía en todo eso… sin embargo mentalmente se insistía "_Amo a Takao y aun cuando se que fue mi culpa todo esto que esta pasando más no pienso darle la satisfacción a Hitoshi de tenerme a su lado"…_

-¡Lo siento mucho Kinomiya-kun, pero nuestra gran charla termino, te invitaría a pasar pero la verdad es que me siento muy cansado, han pasado muchas cosas en este día y lo que menos deseo son visitas… además hay otra cosa...!- el bicolor mostraba gran tono de sarcasmo en sus palabras, jamás le daría el gusto al mayor de los Kinomiya de hacer mas desdichada la vida de Takao… -¡Quiero que sepas que para desgracia tuya la noche que compartimos fue lo único que veras de mi… porque pienso luchar por quien realmente amo y deseo y ese alguien no es otro que tu "pobre y pequeño" hermano… TAKAO KINOMIYA…!"- sutil, sarcásticas y llenas de tacto fueron las palabras de Kai quien al referirse a Hitoshi como "Kinomiya-kun" mostró que para él, el mayor era un cero a la izquierda y que tan solo había sido un "desliz" pasajero en su vida y así soltándose del agarre del mayor subió los pocos escalones que daban a la entrada de su casa, abrió y dejando aun Hitoshi aun tragándose sus palabras, cerró cuidadosamente la puerta, el bicolor no era una persona de paciencia pero esa noche estaba harto, cansado y fastidiado… lo único que deseaba era cerrar los ojos y esperar que todo ese día hubiera sido solo una pesadilla.

Y afuera mientras el aire húmedo y frío seguía corriendo el mayor Kinomiya seguía parado, tratando de asimilar todo lo que "cortésmente" le había dicho Kai, no es que no tuviera argumentos para retener al bicolor antes de que entrara a su casa, tenía en demasía tanto que pudieron haber seguido la discusión hasta que la madrugada los hubiera obligado a parar pero algo en las palabras evito que Hitoshi dijera algo en tono de protesta y eso fue "_**ese alguien no es otro que tu pobre y pequeño hermano…"**_, unas cuantas palabras amedrentaron las agallas de Hitoshi y aumentaron su dolor y rabia… dolor de solo verse como el "otro" en la "moribunda" relación entre Kai y Takao y rabia al saber que el bicolor nunca lo veria con los mismos ojos que a Takao…

-¡Así… ¿qué lucharas por el amor de mi patético hermanito?, ja ja… ya veremos cuanto te dura el espíritu de batalla mi querido Kai…!- dejando al incomodo unísono estas palabras, Hitoshi se retiro de ese lugar… la rivalidad entre hermanos aun continuaría…

KaiXTakao

La noche pasó rápidamente y los rayos del sol hicieron su arribo, poco a poco el matiz de ese bello astro disipaba todo rastro de oscuridad, pero para muchos corazones esa oscuridad aun cuando fuera de día seguía latente, en especial para quien se hallaba aun acostado en su confortable cama de la cual no deseaba salir…

Lentamente empezaba a abrir sus celestes ojos, no deseaba hacerlo ya que la noche anterior había tenido el mejor de los sueños después de tantas noches de pesadillas, sin embargo la vida es cruel y te obliga a vivir los días aun por muy crueles que sean las circunstancias…

Takao se irguió para quedar sentado en su cama, las cortinas aun estaba cerradas y los pocos rayos de luz se colaban por los pocos pedazos que había de separación entre cada una. Frotando sus ojos comenzaba a recordar lo que la tarde y noche anterior había pasado, desde la proposición de Yuriy, la sorpresiva aparición de Kai y su triste pero firme decisión de no ver mas al bicolor, su mente y razón tenían en esos momentos una eterna batalla con su corazón y su alma…

-Takao!, hijo, arréglate y baja es hora de desayunar…!- la dulce voz de la señora Kinomiya retumbaba un poco en la mente del peli-azul sacándolo de sus tormentosos pensamientos y sonando tierna y llena de cariño esa voz era como una hermosa sensación de alivio, así desperezándose y corriendo las cortinas trato de que ese día iniciara como si no estuviera viviendo el calvario en el que se encontraba…

No paso más de un cuarto de hora cuando el moreno de gorra salio vestido y arreglado de su habitación, había quedado con Hiromi, Max y Kenny de que ese día irian de paseo y a practicar algo de beyblade, más distracciones que evitarían su dolor aunque sea por unas horas, pero como bien dice que lo bueno no dura y que la paz solo la consigues en la muerte el pequeño Takao borro todo semblante de la poca sonrisa que tenía ya que al salir de su habitación se encontró de frente con quien -desde que llego- se había empeñado en arruinarle su corta vida…

-¡Vaya… bonito despertar me toco, ¿Cómo esta mi hermanito favorito?, ¿Tuviste lindos sueños, con Kai quizás?... mmm...! Ahora que lo pienso, acaso serán sueños ¿húmedos?, que lastima si así son porque creo que estarán muy alejados de tu alcance…!- las palabras de Hitoshi eran expresadas con un toque de rabia, ya que al ver a Takao en ese instante cuando se dirigia al sanitario, todas las palabras que Kai le había dicho la noche pasad llegaron a su mente como bala y asesino toda razón de que a quien se dirigia y lastimaba era a su propia sangre, la guerra y rivalidad estaban declaradas y si torturando a Takao el Kinomiya mayor se sentia mejor lo torturaría cuantas veces le dejara el día…

-¡¿Sabes que…? Es muy temprano para estar discutiendo contigo, además dudo mucho que quisieras saber acerca de mis sueños por mucho que sean o no sean como los que tu dices y si así fuera los míos serían la gloria, en cambio en los tuyos el único que nombre que Kai susurraría seria el MIO!...!- exclamo el menor de los hermanos quien al ver la cara de ira de su hermano mayor dio por terminada la pequeña e incomoda charla bajando las escaleras con rapidez para llegar a lado de su madre, se había prometido a si mismo que no dejaría que la traición de Kai y los ataques de sarcasmo por parte de su hermano lo hundieran, ya que aunque su corazón estuviera hecho añicos el saldría adelante y el amor para el solo sería una borrosa, odiosa y estupida palabra…

-¡Muy bien hermanito… tu y Kai se parecen mas de lo que crees, pero ya veremos a ti cuanto te dura tu hermosa convicción por Kai y veremos si soportas la guerra que se ha desatado…!- palabras susurrantes que solo quedaron para el mismo Hitoshi…

La madre de Takao desayuno muy tranquilamente con el menor de sus hijos, sabia de antemano por la situación por la cual estaba atravesando ambos y al saber que no tenia armas para encararse con Hitoshi y reclamarle todo el daño que le estaba haciendo a su pequeño Takao se abstuvo a tan solo ser un mero consuelo para su pequeño moreno, ella misma cargaba la culpa de haber hecho que su hijo mayor se convirtiera en lo que era, un chiquillo en el cuerpo de un adulto el cual careció de un verdadero amor y que lo busca a todo costa aun a sabiendas de que se lo estaría arrebatando a alguien más.

Apresurándose a terminar, Takao comió un poco más deprisa que su madre ya que lo que menos quería era entablar otro "alegre" debate con su hermano, pero para su fortuna había escuchado desde vario rato que la puerta de la habitación del mayor se había cerrado como si fuera a pasar mucho tiempo en ella, así inhalo profundamente y se relajo al menos por ese instante y espero tranquilamente a que su amigo rubio llegara para así poder irse en busca de Hiromi y Kenny…

-¡Takao, hijo hoy llegare un poco tarde, ya que como sabes hace poco encontré un muy buen empleo y hoy me han pedido que cubra el turno de otra de mis compañeras, tu abuelo ha dicho que llega de su viaje a Kyoto en unos cuantos días así que se buen chico y cierra bien la casa cuando regreses hoy en la noche, no quiero que estés solo pero tratare de llegar lo antes posible…!- la señora Kinomiya seguía viendo a su pequeño como si aun fuera un niño y seguía dandole consejos como lo hacía con Hitoshi mucho antes de su partida, trataba de que ante sus ojos no veía al ya grande y crecido Takao por lo que mientras ella no estuviera le pedía que como buen niño cerrara la casa y así estar seguro y a salvo dentro de ella.

-Mamá!!, ya no soy un niño, más veces me he quedado solo cada vez que el abuelo tiene torneo de Kendo fuera de la ciudad, así que deja de ser paranoica y no tengas cuidado en llegar tarde que a tu lindo, inteligente y carismático bebé no le va a pasar nada!- el moreno trataba de que su vida no tenía ningún tipo de complicaciones y al menos con su madre queria sonreir y seguir siendo el mismo Takao de siempre…

-Mi pequeño Takao, para tu madre siempre vas a ser mi bebé indefenso…!- exclamo la señora Kinomiya mientras abrazaba a su hijo menor. Hijo y madre trataban de que los años ausentes se recompensaran el doble con cada segundo que pasaban juntos.

KaiXTakao

Un chico de cabellera rubia caminaba ausente del mundo por las calles, su vista fija en el cielo seguía el camino dejado por las nubes las cuales avanzaban lentamente después de la gran tormenta que habían desatado, unas negras y otras blancas juntas en una triste combinación la cual solo marcaba que las cosas podrían siempre estar bien o quizás siempre estar mal…

Max se dirigía al dojo Kinomiya, tratando de llegar puntual a la cita que tenía con Takao para poder ir en busca de Kenny y Hiromi, se había enterado por medio de estos que Kai había traicionado a Takao y mucho antes de que el regresara había sostenido un fugaz romance con su hermano mayor Hitoshi, no odiaba a Kai por ese hecho, la verdad era que tanto él como el oji-azul eran sus amigos y no podía juzgar al cien por ciento sus acciones, lo único que le dolía era ver a sus mejores amigos sufrir por algo que a su mirar era posible arreglar, más no pretendía ser un intermediario entre esos dos por lo cual al igual que la señora Kinomiya se limitaba a ser un consuelo para ambos aunque más para el chico de gorra ya que el bicolor no lo necesitaba por ser dueño de un carácter frío y orgulloso jamás se preemitiría la ayuda –aunque sea anímicamente- de alguien.

Mientras el chico Mizuhara hundia mas sus pensamientos en la relación "obstruida" que en estos momentos tenían sus ex compañeros de equipo no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro y pensar en cierto chico de larga cabellera oscura, pensar que el y Rei habían compartido tanto y hasta hace poco todo eso había desaparecido era como para soltarse a llorar… y es ¿que era acaso el triste destino de los bladebreakers relacionarse sentimentalmente ente ellos y terminar con heridas en el corazón que quizás jamás sanarían…?, solo el destino y el tiempo serían capaces de responder esa fría y cruel pregunta…

Max jamás se hubiera imaginado que al mismo tiempo que el llegaba a la casa de Takao ese alguien querido -en algún momento- para el había decido ayudar a su otro ex compañero, así es como Rei teniendo en cuenta de que el moreno oji-azul contaría con su ex-koi como apoyo se centraría en tratar de ayudar a Kai.

KaiXTakao

El día paso rápidamente, los chicos salieron y se divirtieron como en muchos días no lo había hecho dejando por fuera toda platica referente a la situación del moreno y el bicolor, disfrutar de esa tarde fue lo mejor para el menor de los Kinomiya quien no solo se dedico a reír y jugar por un momento el dolor se había disipado y de no haber sido porque la noche caia hubiera creído que esa era su vida perfecta, pero dicen que lo bueno pasa rápido y así fue como en un dos por tres el matiz del dia comenzaba a darse en tonos claros y oscuros anunciando que el sol pronto desaparecería…

-¡Vaya!! Kenny en verdad ese arreglo nuevo que le hiciste a Dragoon fue genial, no has perdido el toque aun cuando no estemos en duelos decisivos de torneo jajaja!- el moreno se encontraba lleno de euforia y realmente en ese instante se escuchaba como el Takao que todos sus amigos conocían.

-¡Gracias Takao, pero ¿dudabas de mi habilidad o que?- con el paso de algun tiempo Kenny había forjado un poco más de carácter e indudablemente le cuestionaba unas cuantas cosas al muy elocuente Takao…

-¡Wuau! Jefe! No te recordaba así de retador, las maquinas no te ayudan en mucho, dile a Dizzy que trate bien… jajajaja!!- al decir esto el moreno provoco que las risas de los cuatro chicos se escucharan a lo largo de la enorme calle por la cual caminaban.

En definitiva la mejor solución a los problemas o la mejor manera de disolverlos un poco es a lado de quienes te brindan una mano amiga, al menos para el moreno oji-azul así era.

Entre todo esa algarabía el moreno y sus amigos no se dieron cuenta de que alguien le seguía los pasos, y es que en esos momentos el foco de atención para cierto pelirojo de ojos celeste era el moreno de gorra quien tan solo un día atrás le había dado (o al menos así pensaba) la oportunidad que tanto tiempo había anhelado, si bien quizás Yuriy se había formado una falsa esperanza en que Takao lo dejara entrar en su corazón él no iba a desperdiciar las jugarretas del destino y aprovecharía que en esos instantes le había ganado terreno al bicolor viéndolo separado de Takao…

KaiXTakao

El grupo se separo cuando recién llegaron al dojo Kinomiya, como Takao lo había predicho su madre no se encontraba por lo que todas las luces de la casa se encontraban apagados y por lo cual su miedo de encontrarse con su peor pesadilla había quedado disipado ya que tampoco encontró luz en el cuarto del Kinomiya mayor, la realidad era que había pasado tan buena tarde que hasta que deslumbro la fachada de su casa había pensado en encontrarse con tu "eterno tormento" pero al final de cuentas quizás el destino había sido indulgente con el al menos por ese día…

Justo el momento en el que el moreno se disponía a terminar de abrir la puerta de su hogar una sombra salio justo detrás de él empujándolo dentro cerrando de un solo empujón la puerta, el chico peli-azul solo pudo reaccionar cuando esa sombra ya lo había sujetado de la cintura y lo había guiado hasta la sala y aventando con mucha fuerza al moreno en el sillón que ahí se hallaba se dispuso a acorralarlo para que no escapara…

-¿Pero que demo…?- las palabras de protesta del chico Kinomiya fueron callados por unos labios que osaban invadir los suyos, el beso era rudo y demandante así que por más que el pequeño dragón tratara de zafarse de él no podía y mas era su desesperación al desconocer al individuo que había profanado su casa y su intimidad, aun por mas que intentaba solo conseguía que el beso se profundizara al hecho de que el demandante ser que se hallaba encima de el abusara un poco más de la intromisión a la dulce boca del peli-azul por lo que este solo se limito a tratar de mover las manos o patalear en un éxito no obtenido ya que claramente el muchacho "incógnito" era más fuerte que el y lo tenía muy bien amarrado con sus manos y sus pies evitando que el chico moviera cualquier músculo. Después de varios segundos y con mucho esfuerzo el ser anónimo permitió que Takao tomara una gran bocanada de aire antes de que este se desmayara por la falta del mismo, el moreno aun no salía de sus asombro ante tal abuso, no solo lo había besado a la fuerza sino que se encontraba encima de él infundiendo un poco de miedo que al parecer iba en crecimiento cuando comenzó a sentir que ese alguien metía mano debajo de su chaqueta y muy por debajo de su polera, quería saber quien era, al menos si iba a ser ultrajado en su propia casa quería saber quien era, más la luz que lo iluminaria en su duda jamás se dio y el chico demandandate continuaba en el anonimato, cuando de los ojos de Takao amenazaba con derramar unas puras y cristalinas lagrimas un as de luz que provenía de la luna hizo que el moreno detectara parte de la cara de su atacante, al verlo quiso gritar pero de nuevo sus intentos fueron cancelados en otro beso aun más profundo el cual no solo reclamaba esa exquisita cavidad, reclamaba todo el amor que según él debía ser suyo…

Y en algún rincón de esa enorme sala mientras el moreno seguía siendo victima de esa sombra y mientras la luz de la luna alumbraba más amenazando con revelar la identidad del atacante alguien observaba muy discretamente como sucedían las cosas, cual fue la sorpresa de Hitoshi Kinomiya al ver a su pequeño hermano en tan incomoda situación con otro chico que no precisamente era su "adorado" Kai…

KaiXTakao

**Antes que nada quiero agradecer a Nancy Hiwatari, Takaita Hiwatari, Senshi Hisaki Raiden, Oro Makoto, y las demás autoras que me dejaron reviews cuando me dedicaba al cien a este fic, se que ellas deseaban mucho la actualización y que ****quizás se desilusionaron cuando no veían avances pero wuau! Sopresa jajaja heme aquí de nuevo xD…**

**Vaya… si! Después de tres largos años al fin planeo darle un buen final a este fic, aun me faltan como 6 capítulos más pero creo que este es un buen regreso al mundo del fic d****e Beyblade, como pedir disculpas jaja!, la verdad es que no tengo perdón al abandonar este fic cuando tenía tanto apoyo pero es que de verdad en tres años me han pasado tantas cosas que no creerían la cantidad de ideas que volaron en mi cabeza jajaja, pero ahora si después de mucho podran ver como termina la rivalidad de Takao y Hitoshi y como es que la acaba la relación de Kai y Takao.**

**Como ultima cosa quiero re****calcar el hecho de que este capi lo hice un poco lento más que nada para yo misma re-adaptarme a la historia y tratar de volver a ligar todo lo que en mi cabeza estaba perdido xD y es que para mi es un poco difícil retomar una idea que yo hacía perdida jajaja! Así no se apuren los capis que siguen tratare de hacerlos más rápidos y mas fluidos, además quiero hacer un capi especial dedicado a la pareja de Rei y Max en el cual se explique los motivos del porque se separaron ¿qué tal, les gusta la idea?...**

**Ahora si me despido, mi meta es poner el siguiente capitulo el fin de semana, si es que puedo lo subo el domingo jajaja!, necesito mi chocolatina xD…**

**Muchas gracias y como quien dice "Mommy Im back" xD…**

**Proximo Capitulo: "El deseo carnal" Parte II, contendra lemon… xD**

**ShinRine Elric 2008**


	15. El deseo carnal Parte II

"El amor es solo una palabra"

"El amor es solo una palabra"

**Disclaimer: Ningun personaje de beyblade me pertenece, todo es de su honorable autor el gran Aoki Takao.**

"**El amor es solo una palabra"**

**By ShinRine Elric**

**Cap. 1****5**

"**El deseo carnal"**

**Parte II**

"_**Esta sensación… es tan exquisita que no me resisto a tenerla, no puedo resistir este tacto firme y demandante pero a la vez es suave y terso… es como si fuera mi amado… ojala hubiera sido él quien me diera esas caricias pero en aquel instante era otro quien llenaba mi excitación… Oh! Amigo, acaso el hecho de darle un permiso de intromisión a mis labios a una persona ajena me ha hecho fallarle al amor que aun le tengo a esos ojos carmín… ¿me hace acaso un traidor?..."**_

La luz de la luna era difusa, estaba siendo opacada por las escasas nubes que continuamente seguían su rumbo destinado por la leve brisa. Mientras la casa Kinomiya seguía siendo victima de la ambigüedad que esa noche provocaba y dentro de ella uno joven de cabellos azulados aun era victima de las reacias caricias que un muchacho de cabellos rojizos le exigía.

-Ahh!!... espera por favor, yo…- gemía el aun extasiado Takao por aquellas muestras de lujuria que le daba el ser que se encontraba encima de el, ya había conseguido colar sus manos bajo la parte superior de sus vestimentas, la chamarra que usualmente usaba el peli azul había sido arrojada alguna lugar de la habitación y su reluciente polera amarilla había sido alzada a la altura de sus codos provocando que sus brazos se encontraran alzados hasta el punto en el que los dejaba las manos de la otra persona.

-Shhh!!... no temas mi amado Takao, seré gentil, tierno y dulce…- susurraba al oído el pelirojo, a estas alturas la mente nublada de Takao había asociado ese color de cabellos a una sola persona y estaba perfectamente conciente de quien era el dueño de esos relucientes mechones rojizos. _"Yuriy"_. Pensó. Pero aun cuando el chico Kinomiya deseara luchar por quitarse al ruso de encima, su batalla había terminado desde el primer beso ya que a su mente una y otra vez venían las imágenes de él y Kai haciendo lo mismo que en esos momentos se encontraba haciendo con el peli carmín. _Culpa_. Sintió. Pero aun así no lo evitaba.

-No!!, Yuriy!! Esto…- Insistía el menor mientras veía como la mano traviesa del mayor hacia un camino de caricias hasta el borde de su pantalón, el ruso jugaba con su mano para acrecentar los gemidos de Takao, le encantaba tenerlo a su merced, lo venia premeditando desde que se entero de que el bicolor se había marchado, sabía que estando él junto al menor de los Kinomiya no tenía oportunidad pero sus ilusiones regresaron al verlo irse, aunque por muchos meses lo intento por la buena forma se convenció de que el mismo Takao tenia demasiado convicción hacia el ruso-japonés por lo que continuo su "acoso" a distancia, con sigilo y sabiendo ser precavido…

KaiXTakao

Muchas veces el mismo Takao había sido quien con enfado defendía a Kai sobretodo cuando de la boca del rechazado Yuriy salían comentarios _como "El no volverá, quizás ya tiene quien llene sus ansias y tu sigues aquí esperándolo", _sabía bien que el moreno perdía la paciencia con esos comentarios pero no podía evitar sacarlos cuando veía esa seguridad en los ojos de este, la frustración era tal que lo primero que se le venia a la mente eran insultos y desprecios.

Hasta el momento en el que se dio cuenta que el bicolor regreso tuvo la necesidad de apoderarse del cuerpo y el pensamiento de Takao, al principio no creyó que su mente le jugara tan sucio como para obsesionarse por el moreno, se consideraba una persona lo suficientemente capaz de soportar el hecho de que ese "Hiwatari" regresaría y le arrebataría de las manos la oportunidad que se le presentaba pero siempre la mente es muy traicionera.

A pesar de que el chico Hiwatari regreso quiso hacer su ultimo esfuerzo en un arrebato de cólera y quizás un poco de "obsesión" cuando en aquel entonces vio como su moreno llegaba a los antiguos condominios donde se hallaba la vivienda del bicolor por la fuerza trato de que Takao entrara en razón… más todos sus esfuerzos se vieron frustrados y lo único que consiguió fue un labio roto y un dolor en la espalda por la caída provocada por el puñetazo que le propino Kai.

A final de cuentas Yuriy no pretendía caer de sumiso en la obsesión que si por bien o mal aun tenía con Takao pero algo o más bien alguien lo hizo ver que aun -por mucho dolor que hubiera en medio- podría hacerse del chico de ojos tormenta. Se armo de valor y le suplico al peli azul que charlaran, que en aquel incidente sus "hormonas" le jugaron mal y que no era su intención algo más, pero el ruso jamás se imagino que el destino por primera vez estaba asociado con su suerte y que estos dos estaban de su lado ya que esa misma noche un Takao destrozado y dolido se arrimaba en sus brazos pidiendo por un consuelo. Pequeño dragón inocente, pedía refugio donde menos lo encontraría puesto que la obsesión hacia algo carnal es una enfermedad grave y peligrosa.

Y la enfermedad al final había ganado, después de mucho ahí estaba como se propuso, encima de Takao dispuesto a saciar su sed de lujuria y sexualidad.

KaiXTakao

Gemidos y susurros podían escucharse en la casa Kinomiya, el mayor de los hermanos continuaba de espectador y su mente no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Su hermano, su pequeño e inocente hermanito estaba ahí, prácticamente tumbado en el sofá, sudando y llevando su grado de fogosidad a otro extremo… pareciera enfermizo ver esas escenas aun cuando para su gusto el peli rojo no hacia mas que provocar Takao, se decía una y mil veces _"¿Por qué sigo viendo esto?"_ pero como todo ser humano el morbo para el era mas grande que la razón y pensaba llevar su mirada hasta el clímax de la escena, aun cuando tuviera que –por momentos- aburrirse de las acciones de quien estaba arriba de su hermanito… -_"¿Qué diría Kai si en estos momentos viera a su inocente Takaito?"-_. Pensaba el mayor Kinomiya.

Yuriy continuaba rondando la zona pectoral del moreno, sus manos como suaves plumas de ave tocaban la piel del moreno, aquella que muchas veces soñó con tocar y besa ahora se convertían en realidad, toco los pezones del chico y estos al tacto comenzaron a endurecerse mientras las corrientes de agitación marcaban al compás de un vaivén la respiración del más pequeño de los Kinomiya, todo resultaba tan parecido a lo vivido con Kai que su mente seguía hundiéndose en una niebla de confusiones. _"¿Esto no esta bien"_. Sus ideales y pensamientos seguían luchando por salir a flote pero ninguno de los dos era tan fuerte para hacer reaccionar a sus músculos.

El botón de su pantalón era el siguiente amenazado por las manos de Yuriy, quien solo continuaba degustando aquella piel con sus húmedos labios y su caliente boca dejando un rastro de saliva de su pecho al vientre. No fue tan difícil deshacerse de aquella prenda que impedía el paso de las extremidades superiores del ruso así que con un poco más de prisa comenzó quitar la ropa que aun estorbaba en las piernas del moreno…

-No… N…ooo…- el susurrante Takao en sus suplicas veía con vista nublada como la ultima prenda de su cuerpo era removida, su intimidad estaba a punto de ser expuesta a otro hombre que no era su Kai y sobretodo el mismo Takao sabia que no solo pasaría eso, Yuriy Ivanov no solo se conformaría con saborear su miembro y todo lo que saliera de este, sino que vulgarmente lo marcaría como suyo… fue cuando el miedo comenzó a reanudar el sistema motriz del moreno.

-"_Si dejo que Yuriy continúe será como vengarme de Kai, podré aliviar un poco de mi dolor pero a la vez dejare que otro hombre se apodere de lo que yo conservo de él… una intimidad que solo él ha tenido el derecho de marcar como suya…"- _pensamientos rotundos que actuaron en ese instante.

Takao detuvo las manos del peli rojo, antes de que este lograra bajar el boxer, el ruso confundido levanto un poco la mirada y solo detecto la mirada del peli azul, cruzo esos ojos color tormenta y era obvio que no deseaba continuar. De nuevo inocente dragón.

-¿Qué pasa, pensé que te gustaba?- arremetió el ruso cuando Takao se disponía a levantarse un poco más aun sosteniendo las manos de este.

-No!... no… es la manera en la que… quiero… que sucedan las cosas- tranquilamente la respiración de Takao comenzaba a regularse, todo en su interior ardía y quemaban las ansias de continuar ya con su semi erecto miembro pero Takao aun tenia fuerzas y mientras Yuriy hacia lo posible por zafarse de agarre del peli azul este no hacia mas que respirar con parsimonia.

-Ah!!... mi querido Takao, déjame decirte que yo aun…QUIERO MÁS!- exclamo el ruso y con fuerza libero sus manos y empujo al chico Kinomiya para de nuevo tenerlo completamente a su merced, por su parte el moreno luchaba por liberarse, sentía como Yuriy presionaba sus brazos y como con la polera que colgaba de uno de estos trataba de hacer un amarre sin embargo el pequeño dragón por naturaleza era rudo y rebelde por lo que sus piernas actuaron más rápido y logro dar un golpe fuerte y certero en el estomago del peli rojo y aposto inmediatamente por levantarse del sofá, subir sus pantalones y colocarse de forma rápida la prenda que más rápidamente encontró que fue su chamarra.

-Maldición!!, ¿Qué te sucede Takao, es que acaso no quieres vengarte de Kai?, ese estupido te engaño, jugo contigo, juro y perjuro que estaba pensando en ti y que su amor te pertenecía y en las primeras de cambio deja que otro hombre lo excite y lo lleva a la cama, y eso si fue una cama!!... entiéndelo!! Dejo que otro hombre lo marcara y ese no fue otro que tu hermano!!- gritaba y exclamaba el chico Ivanov mientras se colocaba a la altura del moreno, este no inmuto aun cuando sabia que el ruso lo rebasaba en cuanto a estatura y para no caer de nuevo en sus brazos su intuición le hizo retroceder unos pasos, mira muy seriamente al ruso, no tenia nada que reclamarle ya quede hecho tenia razón en lo que decía mas de sus labios jamás saldría alguna ira envenenada en contra de Kai, simplemente era que su ser aun lo amaba y en su mente aun retumbaban las palabras que el mismo había dicho algunas noches atrás. _"Yo te perdono mi amado Kai, por lo que sea que hayas hecho… yo te perdono"._

-Callate!! Yuriy!!, no te daré la razón pero pensé que eras más inteligente y que no te dejarías llevar como cualquier imbecil que solo quiere desfogar sus ansias, tu fuiste el primero que me dijo que quería intentar algo "normal" conmigo y mira!! Tus deseos hicieron que a la fuerza te metieras a mi casa y no solo eso casi te ganan las ansias de violarme!!- recio y firme fue el moreno, sabia que en el peor de los casos fue él quien incito al ruso al pedirle sus brazos pero jamás pensó que este lo iba a forzar a algo como eso.

_-"Estupido, lo estas arruinando"-_ pensó la sombra que aun estaba oculta por las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones de aquella casa, el mayor de los Kinomiya no había perdido detalle alguno de lo que en la sala de su casa se estaba suscitando y sin el mayor pudor se maldijo por no poder coger el teléfono y marcar a casa de su "bicolor" para contarle todo lo impúdico que podía llegar a ser su hermanito, más esperaba que el peli rojo fuera más inteligente y se rindiera al menos por esa vez con su hermano ya que juntos y con mejor conocimiento de la situación ambos podrían conseguir lo que querían. _"Si este idiota logra hacerse de mi hermano definitivamente podré sacarlo del camino y quedarme con Kai, puede que sea un obsesionado como este pobre peli rojo pero se que vale la pena…"_. Pensaba Hitoshi antes de entrar en acción a la escena.

-Takao!!... ¿Cómo…?- Yuriy comenzaba a perder un poco más que la propia paciencia cuando escucho unos pasos que bajaban con algo de lentitud la escalera y se dirigían a donde se encontraba él y Takao, cual fue su sorpresa al ver al hermano mayor de este fingiendo una cara de somnolencia… el ruso era muy bueno en cuanto a la intuición.

-Vaya, vaya… vaaayaa…, hermanito pero si eres tu y yo pensando que mamá había encontrado una pareja tan rápido… pero cual va siendo mi sorpresa que los gemidos y todo el revuelco de palabras eran tuyas... y por lo que veo el sustituto de Kai no esta nada mal, me doy cuenta de que te gustan de la misma estirpe… pero hazme un favor ¿si?, deja de hacer tanto ruido y mejor búscate un hotel porque sinceramente aquí alguien trata de dormir y creo que mamá no tarda en regresar- el mayor solo mostró una cara llena de sarcasmo y falsedad, su boca pintaba una sonrisa a medias en forma triunfal y sus ojos se llenaban de esa envidia que solo podía sentir hacia el menor, frías y secas sintió sus palabras pero estaba en plena competencia por una persona y no permitiría que su lindo hermanito le ganara.

Takao miro a Yuriy y a su hermano, el primero no sabia como reaccionar, Hitoshi prácticamente lo había llamado "plato de segunda mesa" y no solo eso si no que temió que este hubiera estado de espectador ya que a nadie engañaba con su cara de "me encontraba dormido"… en cuanto al segundo lo único que Takao hizo fue tragarse mucho de su rabia y subir despavorido a su habitación, no sin antes hacerle una seña a Yuriy insinuando un "lárgate" mientras que a su hermano mayor solo lo maldijo una y otra vez mentalmente.

El ruso se disponía a irse no sin antes verse retenido por un brazo, le sorprendió ver como el mayor de los Kinomiya lo sostenía y antes de que pudiera replicar un "pero" este lo dejo sin habla…

-Yo tengo el mismo objetivo que tu, quieres que mi hermano sea tuyo y yo quiero que Kai sea mío… el amor puede verse destruido por la traición… y juntos podemos lograr ese objetivo- musito Hitoshi antes de soltar a un Yuriy desconcertado, perspicaz a lo que el chico de cabellos grisáceos había insinuado tomo un poco de aire y acomodándose las ropas se dirigió a la salida…

-Piénsalo, Yuriy… tú solo jamás desharás el lazo que tienen Kai y mi hermano pero con mi ayuda puede ser que Takao este gimiendo tú nombre en los próximos días…-

Yuriy detuvo su mano en la perilla de la puerta y con leve girar de su cabeza solo mira de soslayo a Hitoshi.

-Hecho- sentenció el peli rojo y seguido abandono la vivienda.

Fue entonces cuando la luna fue cubierta completamente por las nubes y la silueta de un Hitoshi dejo de verse sin embargo dentro de las penumbras el primogénito Kinomiya sonreía cruelmente.

KaiXTakao

Pasaba ya la madrugada, en unas cuentas horas más amanecería y la luna cedería el paso al sol, pero para un chico de cabellos bicolor esto no importaba ya que había permanecido en vela desde la visita de su amigo de procedencia china.

_-"¿Y si Rei tiene razón?-_ Kai se hundía mas y mas en sus pensamientos, le sorprendió de gran manera que el peli negro lo haya visitado, pensaba que después de lo que había ocurrido entre Takao y él ninguno de los miembros del equipo de los bladebreakers estaría dispuesto dirigirle la palabra ya que después de todo el había sido el culpable de todo el embrollo en el que se estaban viendo envueltos, esa tarde se dio cuenta de que aun para alguien como él existe la palabra llamada amistad.

oO°oO° oO° oO° oO° oO°

_Aquella tarde Rei llego al hogar que en esos momentos habitaba el bicolor, no esperaba que Kai lo recibiera de la mejor manera pero al menos haría el intento de hacer algo por alguien que aun consideraba su amigo._

_El chico asiático toco la puerta con lentitud, no fueron mas de tres golpes cuando Kai reacciono y con algo de hastía se dispuso a ver con algo de interés quien era el que molestaba, con sorpresa vio que se trataba de su "amigo" Rei al principio solo abrió un poco la puerta dejando ver un lado de su cara._

_Rei Kon solo atino a ver el dolor en los ojos del bicolor aun cuando quizás solamente distinguió un poco de la cara era obvio que el chico había estado llorando pero si el se lo preguntaba directamente este lo negaría._

_-Hola, ¿Puedo pasar?- le dijo Rei al momento de darle una sonrisa sincera._

_-¿Eh?... este… espera un momento por favor- el bicolor cerro la puerta y después de acomodar un poco su vestimenta se dispuso a abrir, no contaba con tener visitas y menos alguien conocido por lo que no opto por arreglar su morada. -"tsk… que diablos"-. Pensó cuando cayó en cuenta de todo el desorden que había._

_Retiro los seguros que enclaustraban su hogar y no tardo en abrir, hizo un ademán con la mano y le indico al chino que podía pasar este a su vez no hizo caso a todo lo que había regado en el piso.- "Al final se le pegaron las mañanas de Takao"-. Pensó y río un poco tratando de no ser captado por el bicolor. El pelinegro retiro su abrigo y lo coloco en el sofá ya que nunca pudo encontrar el lugar donde se hallaba el perchero además de que Kai se había dirigido a la cocina por lo que solo opto por seguirlo._

_-Y ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Rei?- exclamo el chico Hiwatari mientras preparaba algo de café y le indicaba a Rei que podía tomar asiento en la mesa de la cocina._

_-Pues… en realidad lo primero a lo que venia era ver como estabas…- contesto el chino, no sabia que decir puesto que conocía el carácter de su amigo y temía que en las primeras de cambio terminaran discutiendo._

_-Estoy bien gracias, después de todo lo que ha pasado solo puedo decir que sigo vivo…- el bicolor siempre había sido seco y sincero en sus respuestas, no gustaba que indagaran en su vida personal pero siendo Rei el que cuestionaba era imposible negar las cosas._

_Rei solo pudo ver como el chico continuaba dándole la espalda, podía sentir el dolor y admiraba a Kai por tener esa fortaleza de no dejar ver sus sentimientos tan fácilmente. _

_-Mira Kai, yo se que las cosas no están nada bien, la verdad aun no veo en que condiciones esta Takao, puede que esto solo sea pasajero pero algo que puedo notar muy bien es que ustedes dos se aman… y creo que tanto tu como él están dejando que Hitoshi gane- dijo firmemente el pelinegro, apretó sus manos en espera de lo que le rebatiría el chico que se encontraba de espaldas._

_Kai solamente apretó la taza que estaba entre sus manos. "¿Por qué?". Se repetía una y otra vez, porque todo mundo continuaba mencionándole a Takao y a Hitoshi, no era que no fuera a hacer algo para recuperar al moreno si no que en esos momentos la culpa lo carcomía y evitaba que pensara con claridad el asunto._

_-¿Es que no lo entiendes, Rei?, YO! Engañe a Takao, YO! Fui el que hecho todo a perder, YO! Lo traicione, ¿Cómo demonios esperas que vuelva a verlo a la cara?, no solamente me acosté con su hermano mientras me esperabas sino que aquel día cuando tu y Takao estaban en el río y el llego de improviso y me beso no hice nada por detenerlo, ¿Qué no entiendes?, Hitoshi lleva mas ventaja en este momento!!- exclamo con un grito. El bicolor había tirado la taza al suelo, sus manos denotaban cierto grado de temblor que solo indicaba un enojo rotundo._

_-Cálmate, Kai… no es mi intención señalarte como culpable, estoy aquí solo para ayudarte, los chicos y yo queremos que tu y Takao estén juntos, Hiromi, Kenny y Max están con Takao porque no saben como reaccionar ante tu carácter pero yo se que aunque hayas cometido un error el amor que sientes por él es más grande que una simple noche de sexo- Rei se había levantado de su asiento y poniendo sus manos en la mesa miro directamente al bicolor, quien a las palabras se este solo alzo un poco su cara, de sus ojos amenazaban con salir lagrimas pero el ruso-japonés seguía siendo recio a no dejarlas salir._

_Kai Hiwatari respiro con lentitud, trato de calmar sus nervios y su frustración, miro los fragmentos rotos de la taza y lo único que hizo fue pasarlos de lado para tomar asiento junto a Rei en la mesa, el pelinegro por su parte se volvió a sentar y dejo que el bicolor fuera el primero en hablar mientras su respiración agitada iba disminuyendo._

_-Todo fue muy rápido, no recuerdo bien porque me acosté con Hitoshi, lo único que puedo decirte es que estaba conciente que el chico que estaba comigo no era Takao…- _

_-¿Sabias que era el hermano de Takao?- pregunto el chino algo dubitativo…_

_-Si- respondió el chico Hiwatari_

_-¿Entonces…?- la duda de Rei es porque el serio, rudo e intangible Kai Hiwatari engaño de esa manera a su único y verdadero amor, por mas cursi que esto pareciera para el chino era algo que debía ser prioridad en el bicolor._

_-Ah…-. Suspiro el bicolor. –Cuando conocí a Hitoshi este se encontraba de viaje, la verdad no sabia exactamente cual era el propósito de este pero yo jamás le dije quien era a pesar de que el me contó como fue su infancia y como su madre lo dejo, en esos momentos me fui del lado de Takao no por gusto si no porque mi abuelo mi eterno "castigo" falleció y tenia que viajar urgentemente al extranjero, todos los bienes de la familia Hiwatari pasaron a nombre mío y la firma y los tramites legales para que todo quedara en orden tardaban años y yo debía residir en el país durante todo ese lapso, pero jamás le mentí… nunca le mentí a Takao en ese sentido y el me espero, todo ese tiempo me espero…-. El bicolor comenzó a derramar unas pequeñas lágrimas, aun el indestructible Hiwatari cedía su muro de frialdad y dejaba ver que era un humano más. –Trate de escribir cartas o comunicarme por teléfono pero la cláusula de mi estupido abuelo fue que no debía tener comunicación alguna con alguien para evitar que gente externa se enterara de que un chiquillo como yo heredaría la mayor parte de las acciones de la empresa, desde un principio me iba a negar rotundamente y cedería las acciones a los buitres que conformaban el consorcio del idiota pero pensé que podría darle una buena vida a Takao y hacer algo por el beyblade que es su mas grande sueño, si yo era dueño de Biovolt podría mejorar todo lo que Takao quería y anhelaba por eso decidí que la tortura de no comunicarme con él podría ser un leve precio a pagar por tener un futuro mejor a su lado…. Tenia una semana de conocer a Hitoshi y este no desistía en su intento de conquista pero me repetía una y otra vez "es el hermano mayor de Takao" al descubrir el apellido que lo marcaba, siempre le pregunte acerca de su hermano y del porque lo había abandonado y este lo único que respondía era "Me aburrí de cuidarlo". No te negare que sentía rabia cuando él decía esas cosas con despotismo pero tenia que soportarlo ya que no quería problemas y menos cuando los tramites estaban con viento en popa, una noche Hitoshi y yo bebimos mucho, me sentía muy bien hablando con el y no note cuando pasamos del licor a las caricias apasionadas, el éxtasis de sentir un cuerpo tocando el mío me hizo por un momento olvidar todo y deje desfogar mis ansias, la única verdad es que caí en un mar de soledad que en ese momento fue llenado por Hitoshi… fui un estupido idiota, cuando desperté al siguiente día me sentí el traidor mas ruin y miserable del planeta por lo que sin más ni menos me fui dejando a Hitoshi dormido… fue irónico ya que esa tarde llego la noticia de que los tramites estaban hechos y que era dueño de todo lo que el apellido Hiwatari tenia, era libre para poder regresar a Japón… pero no regrese, mi cobardía duro casi dos años hasta que no resistí y decidí volver… y aun así… no pude decirle toda la verdad a Takao, hicimos el amor y aun así no pude… - el bicolor termino su relato, no eran muchas sus lagrimas pero si fueron muchos los golpes que soltó en la mesa por la rabia que sentía al verse apoderado del miedo, estaba conciente que su huida tanto del lado de Hitoshi como del de Takao trajo consecuencias muy fuertes pues el mayor de los Kinomiya regreso a su hogar justo en el momento en el que este también lo hizo, y en medio de este circulo vicioso se hallaba un moreno que no tuvo más culpa que el haber amado._

_Rei respiro hondo y exhalo, la historia de Kai parecía haber sido sacada de una extraña novela, una triste y muy dolorosa novela… pero su reacción solo fue el apoyar una mano en el hombro de Kai a modo de ánimo._

_-Tranquilo, si lo amas, lucha por él, somos humanos y cometemos errores, Takao no es alguien que odie y se que él ya te ha perdonado solo quiere que luches un poco mas…- Rei lo dijo tranquilamente e hizo que el bicolor después de muchos días le diera una sonrisa sincera._

_-Gracias…- fue lo único que dijo Kai en respuesta._

_Esa tarde Rei cambio el tema de conversación por lo que el resto del día solo hablaron de materialismos acerca de lo que Kai haría con el dinero de su familia y de cómo aun estando lejos tenia tiempo para ser mejor en el beyblade, dos eternos "amigos" compartiendo un problema pero a la vez siendo compresivos ante tal situación, lo que Kai nunca se hubiera imaginado es que el chino se sentía tan identificado con lo que le pasaba ya que el chico Kon había sufrido algo parecido con cierto muchacho rubio._

oO°oO° oO° oO° oO° oO°

Kai recordó toda esa tarde y rió, no creía lo aliviado que se sentía después de sacar toda su frustración, si todo terminaba bien le daría a Rei las gracias regalándole un viaje turístico por el caribe aunque de antemano supiera que el pelinegro lo rechazaría…

Aun así el insomnio era el que últimamente afectaba al bicolor, siendo victima de este solía sentarse como siempre al borde de esa ventana solamente a pensar una y otra vez en como fraguar su plan de demostrarle al moreno que aun tenia mucho que dar por aquello que llamaban amor… aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a su hermano y a cierto ruso que ya le estaba colmando la paciencia por intentar estar a lado de su Takao.

En otro lado de la ciudad cierto moreno también era victima del insomnio. -"_El nos vio"-._ Se repetía una y otra vez. - "_Maldición… te odio Hitoshi Kinomiya, te odio, pero lo que mas odio es compartir esta asquerosa sangre contigo…"_- la mente de Takao era un mar de remordimientos y vergüenza, no sabia que hacer ahora que Hitoshi lo había descubierto a lado de Yuriy… _-"Ahora si todo estará perdido"-_ se dijo al intuir que su hermano no perdería la oportunidad de decirle todo a su Kai.

Justamente en esa misma casa aquel ser que compartía la sangre de Takao relamía sus labios una y otra vez, su subconsciente estaba siendo martirizado por las escenas vividas hace algunos años cuando el bicolor estaba debajo de el siendo poseído por el mismo Hitoshi…

_-Ah…- susurraba un chico de ojos color carmín mientras otro chico lamia y succionaba su miembro ya enteramente erecto, arriba y abajo hacia el movimiento cada vez mas rápido evitando que los gemidos dejaran de pronunciarse, le encantaba ver esa cara llena de pasión y sexo activo en su acompañante por lo que en cada vaiven aumentaba la succión para así poder hacerlo llegar al clímax. En cuanto al chico sumiso este no podía visualizar bien la cara de quien le hacia sentir esas caricias por lo que solo se dejo llevar, cuando vibración de su columna vertebral y su eterno regocijo se hizo presente le hizo saber que de un momento a otro soltaría su orgasmo y físicamente dejaría un rastro de cierto liquido en la boca de quien succionaba su órgano…_

_Justo antes de que el chico Hiwatari llegara al momento de expulsar su semilla, el mayor de los Kinomiya detuvo su lamida y con los dedos masajeo un poco mas del ya retumbante miembro recogiendo entre sus manos los restos de saliva y pre-semen que de este salían… las respiraciones eran cada vez más y más aceleradas hasta que el oji-carmín sintió una invasión en su cuerpo producto del dedo que se hallaba incrustado sin permiso alguno en su entrada… el alcohol que existía ya corriendo por las venas del bicolor hacia que todo eso se sintiera tan placentero y no ponía mayor exigencia en que esta pequeña extremidad hiciera estragos en su cuerpo por lo que Hitoshi arremetió en mover mas y mas dentro el dedo primero siendo uno para terminar con tres dedos invadiendo y moviéndose dentro de la pequeña pero lubricada y ensanchada entrada._

_Justo en ese momento el dueño de aquel índice, meñique y anular los sustituyo y dejo paso a lo que seria su hombría, se posiciono a los lados de quien se encontraba abierto de piernas y de una solo embestida entro en ese calido cuerpo… solo un grito puedo escuchar cuando el sueño termino._

Sudado y agitado el primogénito Kinomiya despertó, el insomnio no era algo que lo perturbaba pero esos sueños húmedos iban a terminar con su poco juicio y retirando las sabanas se dirigió al cuarto de baño para poder controlar su acalorado cuerpo, lo único que en ese momento podía caber en su mente era el grito que escucho al terminar el sueño y su rabia fue mayor cuando tomo en cuenta y descifro que no era un grito solamente sino que adjunto a este venia un nombre, de la boca de Kai aquel día solo un nombre salio cuando fue invadido y marcado….- "_Takao…"-_ pensó. Se miro al espejo y al observarse pudo notar que el sudor que llegaba a su boca se mezclaba con un color rojizo que salía de sus labios, era su sangre producto de la auto mordida que había provocado su enfado. "_Jamás."_ Susurro golpeando fuertemente el espejo, el sonido del cristal rompiéndose solo fue silenciado por el ruido que hacia el agua de la ducha al caer.

KaiXTakao

La mañana se hizo presente, el sol no perdona un solo día y hace su aparición… el invierno comenzaba a ceder su poder y ya no hacia tanto frío como en días pasados, era como si algún tipo de esperanza fuera anunciada por el cambio de clima…

Dos chicos había acordado encontrarse en una cafetería en el centro de la ciudad, aun era temprano cuando un chico de cabellos rubios tomo asiento y pidió simplemente un capuchino con mucha azúcar, desde pequeño siempre había gustado de las cosas muy dulces por lo que aun siendo esas horas de la mañana su dieta empezaba con algunos toques de caramelo.

La dependiente del establecimiento tomo nota de la orden del chico ya que siendo este el primero no tenia que solicitarle a las empleadas que hicieran el café, cuando de pronto se escucho la campanilla de la puerta indicando que un próximo cliente había entrado por lo que solo dijo lo que comúnmente se escucha al entrar "bienvenido, buenos días"…

Max Mizuhara volteo por instinto a la puerta y cruzo su mirada esmeralda con el dorado de aquellos orbes, jamás pensó en volver a tener una reunión con aquel muchacho pero el momento lo ameritaba y aun a expensas del pasado sentía que lo que hacia lo hacia por sus amigos…

-Hola, Max…- saludo un pelinegro que respondía al nombre de Rei Kon…

-Hola, Rei, ven siéntate…-respondió el chico Mizuhara.

El amor siempre regresa aun cuando las cenizas hallan sido mojadas… ambos chicos habían perdido fe en lo que llamaban "cariño y confianza" y pensaban que solamente habían accedido a hablar por cuestiones de amistad… ¿Estarían en lo correcto?...

KaiXTakao

**N/A: **Ok! Esta larguísimo este capi, al verme en la duda de si meter o no meter un relleno con Max y Rei tuve que despejarme y decir ¿Por qué rayos no? Y bueno quizas en lugar de poner anexos lo sustituya con flashback´s… lo cierto es que estos dos no terminaron muy bien pero puede que las cosas mejoren, por lo pronto aquí esta el capi 15 veré si mi mente no esta tan atrofiada y le sigo de lleno al capi 16, como verán Yuriy ya hizo trato con Hitoshi y las cosas estarán aun peor para los enamorados Kai y Takao, y veremos si el Kinomiya mayor se atreve a ir de "chismoso" con el atormentado Kai, ¬¬ ya déjalo en paz mendigo Hitoshi ja ja!... yo que soy la autora del fic cada día siento que lo hago más malo ja ja!... y este fic esta tomando riendas de que terminara medio dramas pero bueno se los dejo de tarea. Ahora pido perdón porque les puse dos medio lemons que en realidad le tiraban mas a limes pero es que "ayyy" no hallaba donde demonios poner el (inserte mala palabra aquí) Lemony les digo que no me cuesta hacer un lemon ya que he leído y visto demasiados como para batallar pero mmmm no quería imaginarme a Kai de uke… aunque tuve que hacerlo se me hizo un poco raro ja ja!... y pues en cuanto a Takaito lo quiero demasiado como para dejarlo caer en las garras de Yuriy… le preguntare a mi querida experta en el KaiXTakao la niña Takaita Hiwatari que recién cumplió años (omedetto!!), que es lo que opina ¿Le damos a Yuriy la oportunidad de tirarse (que vulgar soy xD) a Takao?... le digo a la chiquilla Hiwatari porque ella me animo mucho a seguir el fic pero ¿como ven? lo abrimos votación ja ja!!... será o no será… y mmm porque ¿no? Un Lemon de Max y Rei… ju ju ju!! Me emocione…

En fin gracias a todas las que me dejaron review en el capi pasado: **Takaita Hiwatari (espero no me mates por hacer sufrir mas a Takao x.O), Senshi Hisaki Raiden (Renaciiii!! Ja ja) y Solemn Wings (Y se hizo el HitoXKai o.o)**, muchas gracias en serio me alegra tanto estar de vuelta en este lado del fanfiction, el KaiXTakao debe renacer ja ja…

Proximo Capitulo: "Sangre Envenenada"

Shinrine Elric 2008


End file.
